The Other Side
by Sanshi love
Summary: After escaping the Noxian grasp, Ashe meets a new friend and fights to keep her freedom. All so she can return to protecting her people in the frozen Freljord. When suddenly a large magic circle activates and transports her and the Noxians to a different world!
1. A Fateful Encounter

_Hello Everyone! This is the first chapter in my short story. I haven't been writing for very long so if you have any suggestions or want to help I am all for it. I have always been a huge fan of League of Legends lore and characters since most are pretty well developed and I am excited that they are releasing more stories and interactions between different characters. So without any more delay, Here is the story._

-Eastern side of Ionia-

The sun is setting as Ashe makes it into the Ionian jungle, deep into unknown territory. She fires a magic arrow behind her to slow the surviving Noxian jerks pursuing her. She finally gets deep within the treeline to find the forest dense and full of life. Ashe runs the best she can dodging around trees and leaping over obstacles in her way. Which get exceedingly harder to see in the fading light. The arrow, slowing them quite a bit, gives Ashe the time to change direction in the forest to hopefully lose them. As she runs she lays out her priorities; change directions multiple times to get them off her trail, find a some water and a place to camp since running in an unknown forest at night is very dangerous, and figure out how to get back to her people.

Her pursuers are non other than the famous Katarina and Draven of Noxus. Both not known for their subtlety when hunting or ever giving up a prisoner. Ashe shudders at the thought of being captured again. The dense forest, working to Ashe's advantage since she is running, also presents its own challenges. Ashe is a natural hunter and grew up hunting in the great forests of the frozen north. Although none of those forests were quite this dense.

Having changed directions 3 times and run for about an hour, she decides to climb into a tree to scout the land and hopefully find a safe path through the dark. She chooses a sturdy looking tree and begins her climb. She needs to get into the canopy for her hawkshot magic to give her a decent idea of the nearby area. She takes a deep breath and fires her hawk shot. She sits in the tree and closes her eyes letting the magic take effect, her mind fills with images of the nearby landscape.

Not to far up ahead there is a clearing and a river then past that the dim glow of firelight. A village she thinks? No no it's a campsite. a small one at that. The tents in the camp indicate that the group camping is 4 or less people. She's pulled back by the sound of footsteps cautiously walking on the forest ground below. Unable to see through the darkness she quietly makes the descent. The noises continue 10 yards to the west of her tree. Could Draven and Katarina really have found her so quickly? . . . Ashe peeks around the tree to see a woman with strange orange glowing eyes, ears and tail like a fox, and long dark hair. Ashe grabs her bow and draws an arrow. Swiftly she steps out aiming her arrow at her only, she's gone.

Confused and nervous Ashe blinks back looking around. Keeping the arrow drawn she takes a few steps, "I know you're there. Reveal yourself and I won't shoot. I mean you no harm". Ashe speaks only loud enough so that the strange woman can hear. Once again the footsteps can be heard from the west. Ashe catches a glimpse of a flickering orb of bluish light in the direction she had fired her hawk shot earlier. In the glow she catches a glimpse of the fox girl beckoning her to follow. Thinking it over, this fox girl could have killed her already with how quietly she moves through the brush, so she follows at a sprint using the light from the orb to run through the dense forest.

They both reach the clearing she saw earlier. The fox girl dashes through the knee length grass causing fireflies, startled by the sudden movement, to light it up the night. The fox girl stops at the river and turns to look at Ashe in the light made by the fireflies. Finally Ashe gets a good look at the beautiful human like fox in front of her. Ashe stops as well keeping a safe distance.

"Are you Queen Ashe of the frozen lands?" the fox girl says smoothly in the common tongue as if she spoke it all her life. Ashe stares awestruck for a second before replying, "indeed I am. Have we met?". The fox girls ears flinch as she looks behind Ashe. "Let's talk on the other side of the river there is someone who has been looking for you" the fox girl says in an instant taking Ashe's hand and leading her to a nearby bridge. Ashe goes along, anything is better than being caught by Noxus. The run through the forest which seemed so much harder before, is now much easier to Ashe with this girl as a guide. The paths that took Ashe forever to find seem to open up before this her they reach the outskirts of the camp Ashe had seen before.

The fox girl turns and looks at Ashe before speaking, "I am sure you have many questions for me but for now i'll be brief. I am called Ahri, I am what the people of Ionia call Vastayain. Your friend is waiting inside the camp and I owe him my life. He has mentioned you a few times and I . . . Well I wanted to introduce myself before we get to camp because I do not know you but I can sense you have a cold hart".

Without another word Ahri walks into camp. Ashe watches this Ahri for a moment then follows her into the camp. She is beautiful with 9 white tails behind her moving as they choose. Ashe, now within the light from the fire, recognizes the friend that Ahri was talking about. Its Braum, the crazy legendary strong man she had hired as a bodyguard before the council meeting. His massive shield sitting against a log near one of the tents. When he notices her approach he stands and smiles and places his large hand out to shake.

"Ah ha Queen Ashe good to see you," he says in his heavy mountain accent. Shaking Ashes hand he continues, "I knew Noxians wouldn't be able to navigate that storm. Your strong woman to get away". Ashe smirks sitting next to the fire, "I have my talents as you have yours Braum. I regret not taking you to the meeting. I may not have ended up here had that been the case" she pauses taking a seat nearby. "How did you meet Ahri? How did you find me so fast? I thought for sure you and the army would head straight for Noxus once I went missing". Braum pokes the fire with a long stick and twists his moustache like he always does and takes a seat.

"We followed Noxian ship, saw it go down. We lost it and followed the current here. Saved Ahri from a strange purple beast. My strength scared him off," he laughs with his deep resonating voice. "It didn't have much. What about you? What happened at meeting?" he asks honestly interested.

"It was a trap, a well set up trap. Katarina and her brood waited in the shadows for me and my men to enter then Draven closed the doors behind us. . . It was a massacre though we did take a few of them as well". Ashe looks off into the distance then to Ahri, "miss Ahri? Won't they be able to find us here with a fire? I am glad to be safe but I would rather not fall back into their hands". Ahri stands and her ears perk up, "this side of the forest is protected by magic from a rather crazy group of Vastayan. They won't be able to see the other side of the river. to them it will look like a large expanse of super dense jungle. So there is no need to worry".

"I was able to see it with my magic. Are you sure?" Ashe asks honestly her nerves getting the best of her. "As I have said there is no need to worry. I will keep an eye on their movement and try to draw them away," Ahri says heading once again off silently into the forest. Ashe lets out a sigh of relief as she finally lets her guard down. "Braum have you a way home? I would like to get back to my people as soon as possible". Braum looks up from the fire and stretches, "all things in proper order. Found you, then rest and head back to ship". he stands. They hear the sound of Draven's spinning axes in the distance. "Let us go!" Braum gets up grabbing his shield. Ashe gets up nervously pulling out her bow again. Braum looks to her and smiles, "Put away your worried face! Sometimes battle is unavoidable". He grips his shield looking in the direction of the fighting. Ashe takes a deep breath, "Avarosa guide me. Let's do this Braum, for the Freljord!"

Braum smiles and nods as the pair run towards the fighting to help their new friend. They reach the river and see that Ahri is fighting Draven. Katarina must be hidden in the trees nearby. Braum leads the way across the river the fireflies light up the battle in the clearing. "STAND BEHIND BRAUM," Braum yells leaping to Ahri's side and blocking the barrage of spinning axes. Ashe shoots out he hawkshot finding Katarina trying to sneak up behind them. She fires a frost arrow missing her only slightly Katarina nearly gets close enough to land a dagger into Ashe when Ahri lands a charm. Draven takes the opportunity to launch his spinning axes into the ground toward the group. Braum slams his shield into the ground stopping the axes early. "Ah ah ah, not today my friend," Braum taunts.

Katarina jumps back having taken damage from both Ahri and Ashe. She backs off rejoining Draven on the other side. She wipes blood from the edge of her mouth and spits to the side with confidence. Before the fight can continue, the sound of loud crackling fills the open field. Ahri, Ashe, & Braum group up to face the new threat as do Draven and Katarina. The ground shakes as the wind whips around the open field. On the ground a purple magic circle begins to form. It grows until it is large enough to get all 5 within it. The ground inside the circle opens up as a portal instantly teleporting them to another world. Ashe tries to run out but doesn't make it as her world fades to black.


	2. New World

_Hi everyone time for chapter 2! I know in the manga/anime world this whole getting sent to a different world thing is getting overused, but I really like the concept and am excited to bring it to you guys. This chapter ended up being a bit longer then I was planning, please let me know if they are too long! I recently got a new puppy so might be awhile till my next chapter. Hopefully you all enjoy this!_

-New World-

Ashe sits up from the cold ground realizing she was asleep. There is a cool breeze as the sun has peeks over top of the nearby trees. Looking around she notices she is not alone here. Suddenly her memory returns, they were fighting and that strange magic circle. What happened? Where are they now? She finds Braum is laying by her side along with that fox girl Ahri behind her. She finds the Noxians are still out cold and are at about the same distance they were when they fought in the field. The air, though fresh and cool, is filled with strange scents she doesn't recognize. There is something unusually sweet in the air and there is a charred smell along with it.

Noticing She is the first one up she pushes on Braum's shoulder to try to wake him whispering, "Braum . . . Braum wake up". He doesn't wake so she shoves even harder, "Braum! Wake up, we need to get out of here". Finally Braum stirs and yawns he nods to Ashe then looks around, "Good Morning . . . where are we?" Ashe gets up dusting herself off and looking around.

"This is definitely not the same forest we were in before. Either way we should get away from these Noxians while we can". Ashe walks over to Ahri and lightly touches her shoulder, "Miss Ahri? Miss Ahri wake up. Do you know where we are?" The sound of a train horn goes off in the distance, suddenly all five are up and alert. Katarina gets up quickly grabbing her daggers and looking for an attack. Ahri grabs onto Ashe's legs her fur standing on end. "What was that?" Ahri says letting go and weakly sitting up.

While she is gaining her bearings Draven stretches, "We must be by Piltover. That sounded like one of their mechanical transports". Katarina, irritated by his nonchalant attitude, hits him in the back of the head, "How could we have gotten to Piltover so fast? Ionia isn't even on the same continent idiot! It's an island it's impossible for us to be near Piltover". Katarina looks over at the other group, "Alright where are we? Where did you teleport us?" Draven starts spinning one of his axes, "heh does something need killing?"

Ahri's ears perk up as she looks at up Ashe, "This is not Ionia or anywhere in Runeterra that I know of. There is practically no magic here". Katarina grabs one of her daggers and advances on the girls, "is this some kind of illusion you made fox". Braum slams his shield down forcing Katarina to jump back. His shield separates Katarina from the other girls "Ah ah ah. Think carefully my friend" he smirks. Katarina moves her hair out of her face, "hmph".

"We all need to calm down, none of us have any idea where we are and fighting won't help that now" Ashe says drawing her bow. Katarina believes this to be an attack when instead Ashe sends out her hawk shot in the direction she thought would show their campsite. "This," she says with her eyes closed,"I don't know where we are. I've never seen trees or structures like these". The Noxians look at each other then to Ashe. Katarina puts her daggers away, "What do you mean Freljordian? Surely you don't expect us to believe your lies. I'm sure that stupid fox your hiding knows exactly where we are".

Ahri looks to Ashe then to Katarina, "This is not our world, I have never seen magic like that in Ionia before and I have no such ability," she looks around sniffing the air. Ahri grabs onto Braum's arm to help her up it seems the magic levels are much lower in this world. "We are not alone here. There are many humans nearby," her ears twitch looking in the direction that Ashe's hawkshot went. Katarina takes a step forward to attack again when a little human girl pops out running from the bushes giggling with an older boy coming out soon after.

"Heh you'll never catch me brother!" she runs and hides behind Braum's shield. The group stands dumbfounded as the older boy looks them over. "Emma come back here! Don't you remember what mother said stranger danger. Hurry up otherwise we won't go to the candy store later," the brother says while placing a hand on his hip. Ashe looks him over, she's never seen such clothes. "Boy what is this place called?" She waits as he looks at her like she is crazy. "Do you really not know where you are? You guys are larping or something."

Braum pats the girl lightly on the head then Emma runs back to her brother, "We are lost, dear boy. I am Braum from Freljord this is Queen Ashe, the vestayan fox is Ahri. We mean no harm," he shifts his weight as the boys look changes to frustration. "There is no such place please just drop the silly act". He picks up his sister and sighs, "the silly convention is in the far building I will lead the way if you really can't find it on your own," he sighs. "Those are pretty cool costumes," he looks at Ahri closer, "and so realistic, but you really should drop the act when you're lost".

Katarina looks at Draven who follows her example and puts his weapons on his back. "Wait boy, are you seriously saying that you've never heard of Freljord? Have you heard of Noxus then?" The boy looks at her daggers and her scar then to Draven. The boy rolls his eyes, "no lady I've never heard of that place but honestly I don't play game or watch anime so I am not really good at recognizing costumes". Draven looks at the boy surprised at his insolence.

"Lady? . . . Costumes? These are no costumes boy they. . " Katarina hits Draven as he about say something he shouldn't. "We will follow you as well boy. I am Katarina and this is Draven of Noxus," she looks at Ashe's group, "don't go thinking we are allies now Ashe. After we figure out where we are and how to get back I will personally take you back to Noxus as our prisoner". Ashe stands strong, "we shall see Katarina". The boy rolls his eyes setting his sister down and starts walking, "this way weirdos".

He leads them to a paved path, which Ahri and Ashe are very interested in having never seen asphalt before. In the distance they notice huge buildings with many windows like nothing they've ever seen before. Ashe finds the source of the strange scents she smelled earlier coming from a metal cart where people are lining up. Katarina looks around unimpressed, having seen Piltover's mechanical city these are nothing compared to that. The boy stops as the path comes to a fork. "Keep along this path and it will lead you back to the convention center. You guys really should have just used your cell phones I mean really who goes all out like that," he takes his sister's hand and starts leading her away. She waves to Braum who waves back.

Ashe looks down the path and looks at the open area that is the park outside the convention center, "I have never seen anything like this. These people act as if there is no war here. I see no weapons or armor of any kind". Katarina looks around as well, "We should go back and see if we can find that magic circle and get out of here". Braum fiddles with his mustache as Ahri uses his arm to steady herself, "that magic is long gone . . . I don't like it but we should go to where the boy suggested. Maybe we can learn about where we actually are".

Ashe nods,"this convention center might be something for travelers to this land". The three start heading in the direction the boy told them. Draven looks to Katarina, "well what are we going to do? Can we really afford to let that frost bitch out of our site?" Katarina shakes her head, "fine we will follow them. If they find a way back home first it will give her a chance to get away," she starts walking in the group's direction. Draven shakes his head, "here we go".

As they near the end of the path there is a huge line outside with people some dressed up the sign out front says _GAME-CON! Gaming and Comic Convention of Chiapolis._ "What's a gaming convention?" Ashe says to no one in particular, she reads the sign a few more times to herself. "Let us go!" Braum says while getting into the line. The people in line are of all different ages, some are dressed up but most are in the same type of clothes the boy they met earlier was in. Ashe notices all the people going in are being given a medal or something. She decided its a registration card of some kind. While looking around, a girl in line dressed like a magician walks up to the group.

"Woah what realistic costumes! I don't recognize it though what is it from?" The girl looks over their outfits as Ashe looks around nervously. "Um your costume is cool as well, are you a magician of some kind?" Ashe asks trying to avoid the subject of their equipment. The girl lights up, "Of course! I am the dark magician from Monster Battle the card game. Most people would recognize me right away. Who are you all supposed to be?" Ashe can tell right away that the girl will not drop the subject easily.

She is about to tell the truth when Katarina walks up, "We are all from the same game Runeterra Wars. I am a shadow assassin, the girls are an ice archer and a fox spirit, and the boys are a shielder and," she looks at draven for a second trying to think of something she read from one of the pamphlets she picked up, "an executioner".

Ashe looks confused but is thankful for the quick thinking of Katarina, even though she's Noxian. The girl looks confused but lets it go, "I have never heard of that game but you guys did a great job with your costumes! I am Jessie what are your guys names?" Ashe smiles finally an easy question she can answer with confidence, "I am Ashe and my comrades are Braum and Ahri. These two we met recently, their names are Katarina and Draven," Ashe tries to sound polite to them. This makes Draven nearly bust out laughing till Katrina steps on his foot. Jessie doesn't notice as she gets a closer look at Braum's shield.

Ashe decides to use this as an opportunity to gain more information about this place. "It seems very peaceful here lately," Ashe prys. Jessie smiles and takes a deep breath, "yeah ever since the war between us and Russia ended its been really peaceful here". Ashe was hoping her question would result in their current location she decides to switch her tactic, "do you know a quick way we could get our hands on a map? A boy gave us directions to here but we were hoping to see what else was around". The girl reaches in her pocket and pulls out her cell phone, "can't you just look that up on your cell phone?" Ashe stares at the strange device as Katarina rolls her eyes and answers, "we all left ours behind could you show us yours?"

"Sure here I'll pull the map up for you. Were you guys searching for anything in particular?" Jessie says looking at the group. She hands Ashe the phone and Ashe is confused she can see the map but it is just where they are standing. Jessie notices her confusion, "Have you never used a touchscreen before?". "Um no could you show me?" Ashe says trying to seem genuine. Jessie shows her the screen and how to use it. Ashe picks it up quickly and starts looking at the map. If she had something like this in the freljord they might be able to finally end the war. She learns that they are in Chiapolis a city located in the United States of America. The world is called Earth and its nothing like Runeterra. "Thank you that was very helpful. I am in your debt miss Jessie," Ashe says while bowing slightly.

"In my debt huh?" Jessie giggles and looks at the boys of the group, "honestly I need some help inside I have a booth inside where I sell cards and other cool stuff at the convention but, all my volunteers quit on me yesterday. If you sign up to help me you get in free and I'll get you a master pass so you can go into the exclusive areas. Sound good?" Ashe looks to the group, Braum is always willing to help out but Ahri might still be to weak to help and . . . well those Noxians might cause trouble. Clearly this girl came up with ulterior motives but she seems harmless.

"Me and Braum will definitely be able to help you out Miss Jessie. However would you be able to allow my friend Ahri in? She is sensitive to the weather so she may not be much help". Jessie's eyes light up, "Yeah that's perfectly fine! With your costumes my booth is going to get SO much more attention," she squeals in excitement. "So what about the other two are they going to help out too?" Katarina adjust her stance, "sorry we are going to do our own thing. Thank you for the invitation though". Jessie shrugs and looks at the three, "their loss! I can't wait to show you the convention!" Jessie grabs Ashe's hand and leads her to a different line, apparently she was looking for volunteers in the line when she approached. Draven and Katarina stay in line and watch as the thre are brought into the convention.

A few minutes go by and Katarina and Draven reach the front of the line. A few girls are admiring Draven's outfit and physic as Katarina reaches the front table. "Welcome to Game-Con," the guy at the table says in a cheery voice, "is this your first time at our convention?" the guy looks her over, "the entrance fee is 40 dollars and we will need you to fill out this form. Then once that's done we will give you your pass and let you enter".

Katarina had observed a few others ahead of her do the same but realizes she does not have the correct currency, "I only have the money of my country can I use that here," her normal confidence shying away. The man gives her a sympathetic look, "sorry if you don't have the right type of money you will have to take it to a currency exchange. Lucky for you there is one on the North side of this building," he hands her a map with instructions. "Let's go Draven! We'll be back," she starts off determined to get in and keep a close eye on her prize.


	3. The Star Dragon

_Things sure are getting interesting! I am so happy my story is being read by so many people from across the globe. I guess league of legends was a lot bigger then I thought. The biggest thing I love about league is the stories. So many of the characters have an interesting story and background that just adds to the game so much. Anyway enough of my ranting ON TO THE CHAPTER!_

 **-Katarina and Draven-**

The pari make their way up the path to the little store that says _Cash Exchange_ above the door. They go inside and walk up to the counter, "I am Katarina, is this where I can acquire the currency of this country?". The man looks at her confused for a second, "yes you can exchange your foreign cash here. What currency will you be looking to exchange?" Katarina pulls out her gold coins from Noxus as well as her money she collected from her poker games in Bilgewater. The man looks them over confused, his gaze turns to her and Draven then back to the coins, "I am sorry I can't exchange these. I don't recognize these currencies. . . you may be able to trade them in at a pawn shop just up the street if you need money that badly". "What do you mean you can't exchange these?" Draven smiles as he watches Katarina start to get mad.

The man feels the tension in the room rising. "Listen here, "she looks down reading his name tag, " Daniel, I don't have time for your silly games. I was told I could change my currency here and you will change it for me!" Katarina looks in his eyes and positions herself so he can see her daggers. The man takes a step back and once again looks at the currency she gave him. He realizes the coins are made of gold, solid gold. "Alright, I can exchange these coins here but these ones I can't," he takes the gold coins and weighs them meticulously writing down the weights and tagging them. Draven, in the meantime, browsing the shop and finds a poster on the man's wall showing this world's different currencies. He also sees a map of the world with little colored pins in it. "Um miss Katarina would you like the money in cash or a check? We also do the cash cards if you're interested," the man says looking over his aggressive customers.

"Explain what each of those options are," Katrina says holding her dagger hilt. Draven turns to look and listen as well, "um ok. Cash is literal cash. I can give you to walk around and spend anywhere, the downside is that it is easier to steal. A check is an official document you can take to a bank and deposit it into your account. The last option is a new thing we are doing. These are like a temporary credit card that acts like cash and is secured with a pin of your choosing". Katarina looks at Draven, "we will take the money in a cash card". The man nods and starts the paperwork. He grabs a card from a little box behind the glass and swipes it in a little machine, "please type in what you would like your pin to be," he slides her a little keypad.

Katarina type in the key that's the same as her first safe. "One more time, just to verify please," the command prompt comes up again and she enters it again. "alright you're all set. The coins you gave me were worth $325 dollars each and you had 16 of them which brings the total on your card to $5,200. Thank you for visiting my shop and enjoy your stay in our great city". Katarina takes out a pocket book and writes the amount down. "Can we go now? The little ice queen might still be in the building, " Draven says his attention elsewhere. The pair leave the shop and head back to the line to get in and find Ashe.

 **-Far up in the sky-**

Looking down from his place in the sky, the celestial dragon known as Aurelion Sol (of course!), watches his prank playout. He had hoped that the group to get caught in his trap would be the expedition party from Mt. Targon, however this group might just be more amusing to watch. Looking for revenge on the aspects of Mt. Targon, he created a special magic circle that would activate when beings with a certain amount of magic power gathered. The magic was a high level teleportation circle that carried its prisoners across the cosmos to a planet called Earth. He had hoped, knowing Earth was known for it's lack of magic, he would be able to free himself from them and the cursed crown they gifted him once they were weakened.

"Humanity, surprisingly adept in the art of wrestling survival from the clutches of extinction. Perhaps this is opportunity knocking," he watches Katarina and Draven make their way into the convention. He looks at Draven, "he would make an interesting dragon". He decides that these people may be strong enough to become his allies if he wants to go after Targon for his freedom. He will take this opportunity to test their strength before allowing them to return. He sets his mind to finding them a worthy enemy, remembering the billions of planets he has visited. He smirks as he goes off to find the perfect monster to test the group.

 **-Braum/Ashe/Ahri-**

The group reach Jessie's broken down shop there are boxes everywhere in her assigned area. "Alright newbies! Here's the plan, the booth is really heavy so it will probably take all of us to push it up and lock it into place," Jessie says while looking around and in her boxes. Braum looks at the booth and after setting down his shield and easily lifts it into place. Jessie continues not noticing, "then after we get the booth into place I can teach you all how to put up the merchandise and the samples I plan to . . . " Her jaw drops as she finally notices Braum is standing there holding the heavy booth up with 1 arm, "Woah . . you guys are something else! That's amazing! Yesterday it took 4 guys from the nearby booths to help me". Jessie locks the supports and ceiling in place. Braum removes his hand and smiles, "there is nothing Braum cannot lift".

Braum flexes as Ashe rolls her eyes, "so what do we put up first Miss Jessie? Also may we allow Ahri to rest a bit more? I will work double if need be." Ahri is leaning against a post of cement next to the booth still weak and gathering energy. Jessie takes a look at Ahri and nods, "get some rest you'll be more useful when you feel better" Jessie and Ashe both look at Ahri both wondering the same thing, will she really be alright? "I think with an hour or two more rest I should be alright, " Ahri says looking around, "where may I lay down?". Jessie points to an empty spot behind the booth, "over there should be a little quieter and out of sight although I can't say it will be comfortable. Rest well, I hope you feel better". Braum picks up Ahri with ease and helps her over to the back area. He gives her his fur lining for a pillow and heads back to help.

Braum and Ashe help Jessie set up her booth while Ahri rests in the back collecting magic energy. Jessie has Ashe holding a tray with candy samples on it to bring in customers walking by. After a few minutes a group of boys walk up to Ashe. "Hey baby what an amazing costume! Can we take our picture with you? What's your name? How old are you?" the boys gather around her. As they get a little too close Braum walks up, "Ha ha what is problem? Braum can help". The boys look at the large man having to take a step back. Jessie seeing this walks up with a smirk, "Alright boys any pictures with either of these two are 4 dollars each. The rules are no inappropriate touching or strange requests, interested?" She holds out her hand while the boys look at each other.

They quickly take money out and pay her for each of them the boys are excited. Jessie looks at Ashe who looks uncomfortable not knowing what pictures are, "don't worry if they do anything funny I will get them kicked out now stand over there by that backdrop". She borrows one of the boys phones and walks gets ready to take the picture. Braum watches with curiosity. The boys get close all smiles while Jessie directs, "Alright big smiles! Ready?", she takes the pictures and walks back over. "What do you guys think?" she shows them and Ashe the pictures. Ashe looks stunned seeing her likeness is inside the phone thing. Questions fill her head and panic but Braum places a hand on her shoulder then nods for her to look at the boy's. She realizes there is no danger since the people of this world seem unaffected, she decides to keep her questions for later.

After about an hour of working, Katarina and Draven find the group. The number of people in this one building is staggering. Katarina, who usually works in the shadows, looks somewhat overwhelmed by the crowd, letting Draven take the lead. For Draven this is just another group of people he can get to worship him. He smirks as he makes his way flirting with girls, showing off his weapons, and challenging others to feats of strength. He finds it odd no one wants to actually fight, most just want to arm wrestle or show off how many push ups they can do. Ashe catches a glimpse of him and sighs, she knew they would find them eventually but she thought she had more time.

Katarina walks up, "so this is where you all ran to". Katarina pretends to look at the items on the table as Draven looks Ashe up and down almost like he never noticed something before. "What do you want Katarina? We are currently working off our debt to miss Jessie, is there something you needed we are very busy?" Ashe says with a cold look. "As much as we both hate this, we should meet later tonight to discuss our situation and exchange any information," Ashe scoffs. "Choosing to be civil are we?" she says shifting her weight to one side still holding the tray of samples. Draven takes one off the tray, "if we all plan on getting out of here you're going to need us as much as we need you". He pops the sample in his mouth, "heh not bad". Ashe gives him another look, "heh don't be jealous," he smiles at Ashe, "there's plenty of me to go around".

Ashe gives a disgusted look taking in a deep breath to stay calm, "fine where shall we meet?" Katarina walks closer and pulls out the map she took from the exchange store. "We got a room at this inn, the common room is large enough to have a private conversation and the food is quite good" Katarina looks at Braum who has two children on his shoulders and is in the middle of posing for pictures. She lets a warm smile slip through as her thoughts drift to another big lug with a warm heart. Ashe catches it and turns to see what caught Katarina's eye and smiles herself; Braum has always been good with children. Ashe turns back, "agreed, how did you pay for the inn? Is our currency good here?".

"No we had to go to an exchange. We'll see you then little ice queen," Katarina give her signature look then turns to leave. Draven is still distracted by a group of girls intent on getting his number. "Ha ha, let's admire me," Draven says striking a pose showing off his muscles for the girls to gawk at. They are feeling his muscles and talking to him in that _I really want you_ tone that Katarina hates. "Are you about done?" Katarina says impatiently looking at him. "Don't be jealous," he gives his signature grin then turns to the girls, "Draven out". The pair walk into the crowd of the convention center with Ashe looking on. Braum walks up, "everything is ok, yes?" Ashe looks at Braum, "yes everything is fine. Hopefully those two find a way to get back to our world, because this _Convention_ thing isn't really helping. However, I am thankful for the free food".

Ahri wakes up around lunch time. After eating she is full of energy and works with Ashe to pay her part of the debt. After no time flat Ahri is the talk of the convention with her enchanting eyes, her amazing lifelike ears and tails, and her sweet personality. Many believe her or Ashe will get the grand prize of the convention costume contest, which Jessie is still trying to convince them to enter. "Come on you HAVE to enter the contest! You guys are sure to win!", Jessie says after completing another sale. "But we promised to pay our debt to you by working for you here. It wouldn't be polite to just leave you in the middle of it," Ashe says still handing out samples.

"Don't say that the final results and talent portion this whole area is closed off anyway. Seriously you all should go sign up," she pulls some more product out of box from the back, "besides the prize is more than enough to stay in town for a few days and travel back to your home". Ahri and Ashe both look at Jessie with surprise, "How did you?". "How did I know you all were lost and didn't have money to get home? . . . It's simple, none of you have left the booth to go look around the convention. You're dressed up for a game I don't think anyone here has ever heard of and you keep looking off sad".

Jessie looks at them in the eyes, "I believe the debt of entry was paid awhile ago. With you guys at my booth my sales nearly tripled their normal amounts. . . . Go enter and win the contest. Just remember me when you win the $10,000 dollars. I am rooting for you!". All three thank Jessie and give her a hug as they leave the booth to go sign up and try to win the money.


	4. The Contest

_Well everyone time for chapter 4. I hope my chapters are not too long for everyone when I really get into a scene it's hard for me to stop. :P Anyway if you guys were wondering my puppy's name is Balerion (you know Aegon's dragon the black dread). On to the chapter!_

 **-Ashe/Ahri/Braum-**

The group leave Jessie's booth and make their way to the contest sign-up area for the costume competition. When they find an overly excited man sitting at the sign-up table. "Hello and welcome! This is where you sign up for our costume/character contest where you could win $10,000 dollars. Just fill out these forms explaining your name your characters name and what talent you will be showing for the contest. Let me know if you have any questions". Ashe looks over the form, they are going to have to keep with Katarina's lie to enter this contest. Ashe really hates lieing to people however, they also need the money to survive here. She starts filling it out and gets to the line about what your character is from and stops, "Is this line required to win the money? We based our costumes loosely on a game but they are really more of our own characters". Ashe says hoping the answer goes her way.

"No that line isn't required, just check this box for original character and we will announce that instead," he smiles pointing out the box on the form. Ashe lets out a sigh of relief, she won't have to lie for the money. She fills out both Ahri and Braum's forms as well then turns them in. "Very good seems like everything is in order here," he says looking over each of the forms. "All contestants will meet at 4 pm in this area here," he hands her a pamphlet copy of the map and circles an area. "Bring your talent there and we will go over order and safety procedures. There are pictures before the contest and those we can do at any time. If you'd like we can take them right now, we have 3 backdrops over there just for this".

Ashe looks over at the 3 backdrops, "yes that works for us". The three backdrops are a beach, a forest, and an icy tundra. Obviously, Ashe chooses to take her picture in front of the tundra. She walks over and summons her ice bow then poses for the picture. The man looks surprised at first, Ahri did say magic was minimal here. He shakes it off and takes the picture anyway, "All done now your friends". Braum follows Ashe to the tundra backdrop while Ahri chooses the forest backdrop for her picture. Ahri's picture is intense with her eyes looking right into the camera, her body in a seductive pose with a smirk. Ashe took a low archer's stance aiming just right of the camera her hood off and her hair down to her sides. Braum's picture is him leaning on his shield flexing the other arm with a goofy proud smile on his face showing his personality. The guy at the booth lets them look at their pictures and, when he shows them one they approve, he posts it next to the other contestants pictures. "Don't forget 4pm, enjoy the convention!".

The group then wander around the convention looking at all the strange items and art for sale. Ashe, her mind still trying to grasp the value of the money here, looks at things that she might be able to find in her world. Ahri, on the other hand, is only interested in items that might contain magic or art that inspires her. Both girls get stopped often for pictures and questions. Meanwhile, Braum heads straight for the food area. He walks by tasting samples as he goes asking many questions. His warm heart and caring attitude makes him easy to deal with, even if he does ask strange questions.

Ashe finds a posted map showing the convention's 50 different market style booths, 20 art booths, and conference rooms for talks and pictures. She locates the area the man was talking about and goes to get the group together as it is almost time. She finds Braum talking to what she assumes to be a wine dealer, however there are many kinds she has never seen before. "Braum it's almost time for the contest. You ready?" She asks looking at the drinks. "Braum is always ready!" he lifts his hulking shield and finishes the drink in his hand. "Let us go! Mother always said don't lose," he wipes his chin and follows Ashe turning back to the dealer, "thank you for the drink! Braum will give it back in kindness". Ashe can't help but smile, he's such a dork.

He follows Ashe till they reach the art section, Ahri is posing next to a canvas backdrop as a man is in the process of drawing her. Ashe walks up watching the man draw, "Ahri it's almost time are you ready to go?". Ahri breaks her pose, the artist looks to protest when she looks in his eyes he stops. "Thank you for letting me draw you miss Ahri," the kid gives a goofy smile looking at her. "No problem, thank you for buying me that delicious drink" Ahri says walking back to Ashe. "Drink huh? What kind?" Ashe asks honestly thirsty. "It was called orange soda. I've never tasted anything like it and it smelled so good," she smiles, "all he wanted was for me to pose for him. Although if they can make instant pictures I don't know why he would want to draw". Her charm obviously having an effect on the people of this world.

 **-3:45 PM-**

As 4pm approaches they gather reach the designated area. The first thing Ashe notices is that Draven is standing among the other contestants. He is showing off his spinning axes and how skilled he is with them. Ahri speaks the words right out of Ashe's head, "what is he doing here?". "Maybe he is trying to win like us. No?," Braum says fixing his mustache. Ashe looks nervously, "that just means we need to step up our game. No way a guy like him wins a costume contest over us girls," Ashe looks at Ahri. "I've looked over the other contestants and asked about previous winners most are girls with custom costumes and a good talent. I've got my archery, but I was wondering what you planned to do?". Ahri looks around, "you think I could win by singing? I haven't done it in awhile but besides magic it's the easiest to display," Ahri adjusts her stance looking at the competition.

"Yeah that could work, let win this!". The group heads to the staging area everyone is getting ready to show off their talents when called. Braum goes out first in the group. He has a man bring out a scale and sets his massive shield on it. Just setting it down breaks the scale Braum looks worried at first but when the group starts laughing he laughs with them. For his talent he juggles his shield, with his feet, while doing a handstand. The crowd cheers loudly as he finishes. He walks past Ahri lightly bumping her shoulder, "Break a leg!" he smiles eager to watch her like everyone else.

Ahri walks out onto the stage and begins singing though the words are in a different language you can feel the emotions behind the song. While she sings she also dances letting her tails move freely to the song, which Ashe decides is probably about a young romance. Ashe thinks of her fiance back in the freljord, the big muscular oaf better not be goofing off while I am gone. In order to create alliances in the freljord to stop the fighting Ashe had agreed to marry Tryndamere, the barbarian king. And a barbarian he is, muscular and with an unyielding taste for war. He rose to king of the barbarians after losing his whole tribe to what he calls the dark being. Ashe sighs deep in thought and realizes the song finished as people are clapping.

Ahri walks back smiling, "Show them your best Ashe, I'm rooting for you". Ahri makes her way back to Braum who is waiting to the side of the room in order to watch the other acts. There are a few acts before Ashe's including Draven who decided that his spinning axes and good looks would be talent enough. Ashe spots Katarina in the back who's attention is not on the acts but to a nearby window facing the outside. It is now later in the afternoon as the sun has started to set, maybe time flows differently here Ashe thinks to herself. After Draven's act it's finally time for Ashe to take over the stage. Taking a deep breath, she steps out gripping her ice bow. She had asked that the stage be set with small and moving targets.

She makes a silent prayer to Averosa and begins by rolling on stage her arrows flying to each bullseye on the stage she dodges left and right hitting every target with perfect accuracy. she finishes with a volley of arrows and then turns and bows, the crowd is silent at first stunned by the display of archery. She looks up and they burst into cheers amazed. She feels her anxiety and self doubt dissipate as she enjoys the cheers of approval. She bows again and leaves the stage making her way back to her group, "that went over better than I expected, you would think they never saw a true archer before".

"Perhaps they haven't, this place doesn't seem to worried about war. I mean just look at their buildings and technology. These people probably do not use archery anymore," Ahri says looking over the crowd. No archery? Ashe thinks to herself, what would I be without my archery. "All of that aside," Ashe sighs looking back to the group, "do you think any of us have a chance? I get the feeling that the inn Katarina suggested only takes this country's currency". Braum shifts his weight to the other foot half listening and half watching the talents, "no time for worrying," he flashes Ashe his signature smile, "keep your spirits high, you have Braum".

Ahri puts a hand on Ashe's shoulder, "it doesn't help to worry. Braum is right, besides didn't that Katarina girl say that we could exchange our gold coins somewhere? Even if we don't win we should be fine". Ashe smiles knowing her current companions could probably make it through just about anything, "you both right sorry I started to lose heart". The other two smile at her as they get ready to announce the winners.

"Alright it the moment you've all been waiting for . . . THE AWARD CEREMONY! Remember that the winner gets $10,000. Let's begin with our runners up starting with Anna and her D. Va cosplay," a girl walk up on stage and takes a bow. "Our 4th runner up is an original character Frost Tank by Braum, wasn't his strength something else?" Braum's picture goes up on the screen and he eagerly makes his way onto the stage. He shows his shield off one last time for the audience. "Our 3rd runner up is Damon with his Demon Lord Dante cosplay!" A boy walks on stage looking like some kind of demon. "Now for our 2nd runner up who is also awarded a gift certificate to Portillos is . . . Draven and his original character, The Quick Executioner," a large group of girls cheer as Katarina rolls her eyes from her spot in the crowd.

"Now for our final two candidates who were so close we almost thought about calling it a tie are both made their own original characters. Come up here Ahri the fox shaman and Ashe the ice archer! Both girls came up with impressive costumes as well as equally amazing talents." They both make their way onto the stage Ashe freezes her nerves. Ahri looks almost comfortable as the Announcer has one of them to either side. "And now . . . Who will receive the $10,000 and who will get the consolation prize," he pulls out a small envelope. Ashe thinks to herself, _honestly it doesn't matter either way we will have the money we need to survive till we find a way home._

"And the winner is . . . . Ahri with her original character Fox Shaman!" the crowd cheers as Ashe and Ahri both take a bow. Ahri is given the check in a small envelope as the announcer raises both their arms, "can we get a loud cheer for both girls and all the amazing costumes presented today!". The crowd roars in approval Ashe can even pick-out Miss Jessie's voice. The group leave and lots of people come up for pictures and to talk. Once it dies down the 3 group up to discuss what to do next, as they still have time before their meeting with Katarina.


	5. Rendezvous and a Showdown

_Hello again everyone! I am back again continuing my story. I feel like I am really bad at these chapter introductions since I never really know what to say to the readers. I will say this, the amount of views I have been getting are far beyond what I thought I would get and it thanks to all you readers for that. So thank you for reading my story it really motivates me to write more! Alright so far it's been pretty easy going for our group, Lets see what happens next in chapter 5._

"First things first, how do we even use this paper that they gave us?" Ashe asks the group hoping one of them might know. Ashe looks over the clueless looks of her companions and sighs when suddenly she is slapped on the back. She yelps startled and turns to find their friend Jessie. "Congratulations you two! I totally called it!" Jessie says smiling brightly. "I wanted to come over and thank you guys again," she notices the way Ashe is looking at the paper, "do you guys not have checks in your country?". "I am sorry to say we don't . . . what do I do with it?" Ashe says trying to sound normal. Ashe knows from working at Jessie's shop that this paper isn't a form of accepted currency. "Heh it's no big deal just take it to a bank and they can change it out for you and give you cash or if you open an account they can give you a debit card".

Ashe looks to the group for a second, "Miss Jessie,". "It's just Jessie Ashe," Jessie corrects. "Um . . Jessie, we don't plan on staying here for very long and I fear we won't have the proper documentation for an account. Is it safe to carry this amount as cash?" Ashe asks genuinely curious what the normal pocket change would be for this strange place. "Definitely not! If you take all that out you're going to get mugged! Hmm . . . well you could put it on a temporary card, but I don't think a bank will do that if you don't have an account. You probably will have to go to a cash exchange or . . Ah there is one in this building! I can take you there," Jessie says suddenly getting excited. Ashe lightly takes her hand, "would I use this card like your customers did?". Braum and Ahri look at each other while Jessie looks at the group seriously.

Jessie looks at their costumes closer she really studies Ahri and her ears and tails. "You guys . . . Are magical creatures or something aren't you?" Ashe and Ahri look at Jessie shocked and at a complete loss for words. Braum, on the other hand, walks closer, "we are not from this world little miss. Don't worry we are good guys," he smiles warmly and bright smile as Jessie takes in all she has heard. "That's . . . That makes perfect sense now. So you guys are not wearing costumes at all. You really are an ice archer Ashe? Ahri's ears and tails are . . real?". Ahri steps up, "yes they are. I am call a vastayan on our home world. My body is made from the magic of the world". "Magic! You can use magic!" Jessie's excitement reaching it's peak. "Shhh keep it down," Ashe says holding a hand up, "we all can use magic. Braum uses the magic of the ice goddesses and my bow was granted to me by Averosa our goddess".

The group give Jessie some space, "this is like an anime. You all are sent from another world and are seeking aid from the locals and," Jessie suddenly takes a knee in front of Ashe and bows her head. "Lady Ashe I pledge all I am to assist you as long as you are on our planet. It would be my honor to represent the humans of Earth". Ashe gives her a cringy look, "thank you miss Jessie, you don't need to bow to me. We have really appreciated your help thus far and accept any additional help you are willing to offer". Jessie stands and looks around quickly before speaking, "Alright let's get your money exchanged and get you guys a pre-pay cell phone that way you can get ahold of me if you need anything or have questions".

So with Jessie as their guide they reach the exchange store and get their prize money put on a cash card. Jessie, after dealing with the exchange guy quickly, brings the group to a convenience store near the convention center. Ashe looks around, "this is amazing so many items in this one store". Jessie explains, "this is called a convenience store, the keep all kinds of quick needs like food, drinks, stuff for your car or home, and they also have candy and alcohol". She buys a round of drinks and takes Ashe over to look at the pre-pay phones. "It's not up to me to tell you how to spend your money but getting in touch with people is the most important thing here. I recommend getting one of the smart phones. Then you can use the gps like I have on my phone as well," Jessie says while looking through the stores offerings. Ashe looks them over, the prices are not very high but according to Jessie it's the service that costs the most.

While Ashe calculates their phone needs, Ahri and Braum wander the store. Ahri looks at the strange items in the store coolers. They look like glass bottles that she would normally store water but these must be potions since their colors are all strange. Braum sees her confusion and walks over, "those are called 'Soda'. They are sweet and refreshing. I sampled some at the convention," the word sweet catches Ahri's interest. She selects a bottle with pink coloring that has a picture of a red berry on it. It's ice cold as she walks it up to Ashe who is now at the front of the shop. A burly looking lady watches from behind a counter as Braum selects a soda he tried before and follows Ahri up to group.

"Ashe, would you like a soda as well," Braum says trying to get Ashe's attention away from the pamphlet the phone comes with. "What? oh uh sure you pick for me Braum," she continues reading. "Would be great honor," Braum says grabbing a bottle of the lemon lime soda for Ashe. Jessie walks Ashe through the paying process and they leave the store. "Where are you all staying tonight?" Jessie asks working on getting their new phone activated. "We were meeting the other two from Noxius at a nearby Inn by the center," Ashe says trying to understand what Jessie is doing with her new device. "An Inn? you mean a hotel. There aren't any inns in this city especially not next to the center," Jessie says while handing Ashe's phone back with the now working map open. "Can you show me where?" Jessie asks.

Ashe looks at the phone and gets her bearings she then compares it to the map Katarina showed her and points it out, "this building right here. She said the common room was perfect for a meeting". "Renaissance inn huh? I am staying at the Marriott which is just down over here if you want it's cheaper and it comes with breakfast". Ashe looks pleasantly surprised, "That sounds like a good deal but we still have to meet up with them soon and it would be safer if you didn't come," Ashe says trying to convey the possible danger. Jessie sighs and stops at the street corner, "don't hesitate to text or call with questions alright. I will get you a big room to share and wait for you in the lobby alright," she says with an understanding but worried tone. "I will definitely ask lots of questions, thank you again Jessie for all your help," Ashe bows again which makes Jessie blush a little. "Just be careful alright. See you later!" Jessie says while crossing towards her hotel.

Ashe uses the phone's map to guide the group towards the meeting place, the group still in awe by the sheer size of the buildings. Suddenly Braum stops in his tracks and looks towards the park. Ahri, who was enjoying her sweet strawberry soda nearly runs into him, "Braum why did you, whats wrong?" Braum glances down at her for a second,"do not feel that something is coming," he says tightening his grip on his massive shield. Ahri grabs Ashe's hood from behind as a strange bug like creature nearly takes her head off, "wake up Ashe! We're not alone here!" Ahri gets into a battle stance but the large creature seems to have vanished. Ahri closes her eyes feeling the magic around her, "it's still here cloaking its presence. I can feel some form of magic within it". "What is it!" Ashe draws her bow ready to fight.

The thing circles looking for an opportunity to strike. Suddenly it shoots out spikes which bind the group in place for a moment. Ahri loses her balance and the creature goes to strike, "isolate and devour" it says in its creepy bug like tone. It takes a few swings at her but before it lands a fatal blow it's sliced into with a large spinning axe, "heh watch and learn, this is where Draven shines" Draven says while driving the creature back. With it's injuries the creature can no longer hold its camouflage. Ahri watches as Ashe joins in Draven's assault of the creature. Braum rushes in to help Ahri up, "next time stand behind Braum". She lets a nervous laugh slip as she looks over her wounds. Before Draven and Ashe can finish the creature off it vanishes into the nearby park.

Katarina reaches the group and looks at Ashe, "don't go dieing to some bug on me, you're still worth to much". "What was that thing Katarina! Some Noxian trap you set for us," Ashe said her cheeks flush with anger. "What good would it do to damage my own goods," Katarina says unaffected by Ashe's outrage, "besides you look like you held your own just fine". "I've never seen anything like that," Draven says looking at the strange green blood now on his blade. Ahri steps over to look at the blood on Draven's blade, he takes this as a girls advance, "Hey I accept all types of rewards little fox," he gestures to her to come into his arms. "Not on your life tough guy," Ahri says still looking at the blood. "I've seen this type blood before. In Ionia there is a dark rift where creatures like these emerge. The town's folk call it the void," Ahri says looking back towards Ashe.

"I have heard of the void popping up in strange places. I had originally thought it was only a myth," Katarina says glancing at the blood as well. "Either way this is no place to discuss. Let's get to the common room to discuss our situation," Katarina says wanting to get back to the real problem at hand. "As much as I hate to say it I agree, we need to get into a place where that creature is less likely to attack" Ashe says while looking at her group members, "lead the way Katarina". Katarina nods and leads them back to their hotel common room. Draven watches Braum carry the injured Ahri as Ashe and Katarina keep a close eye on one another. They don't realize the eyes on them from the stars.

 **-Aurelion Sol-**

After sending the creature from the void after the group and watching them let it escape, he smirks. "This will be quite the deadly spectacle, they do not realize void creatures adapt after each encounter," He watches the void creature he set loose work on healing it's wounds in the park. "Live through this, and we'll chat little children of Runeterra". The young vastayan they are traveling with looks up and Aurelion feels she can maybe see him. He sees the glint of hope in her eyes and thinks, "You aspire to be human? Oh, darling, there are so many other variants on mediocrity".


	6. Ahri's Pain

_Here we are again chapter 6 now! Things are truly heating up for all our characters. With Worlds in full swing and the end of the season near I am mainly focusing on ranking up before the new season starts. Again thank you all for reading and I hope you all continue to keep reading my story. Happy Halloween!_

The group make it safely back to Katarina and Draven's hotel lobby. The lobby is large with a center fireplace and dark tiled floor. Half of the room is set up as a rest area complete with couches around the fire and small booths. The other half of the room is in dim light with tables arranged in neat rows seeming to be for food service although Ashe doesn't see anyone serving. "This way we are heading to the back room," Katarina says leading the way to a dimly lit bar. There are a few patrons up at the bar and only 3 of the other 14 tables have anyone seated. Katarina chooses a large table in the back and motions for everyone to sit.

"Here we should be able to talk freely," Katarina says taking a seat with Draven on one side. On the other side, Ashe slides in first then Braum sets Ahri down gently, "should we not get her patched up first?" Braum's face clearly showing concern. "I'll be fine," Ahri says quickly, "I will patch myself up as we talk no need to delay". Braum nods switching places with her so that she can wrap up the wound on her leg. "So . . . what is all of this about? What did you find?" Ashe says with the straight-to-business vibe most of the people of the Freljord give off. "That is quite direct," Katarina says smirking as the waitress approaches.

The waitress is a short middle aged brunette, "What can I get for . . ." she looks over the outfits they are wearing and sighs, "are you all from the convention? Our menus are there at the table all prices are without tax and our specials for the night are tomato bisque, and salsberry steak". Katarina grabs the menu and starts looking it over the waitress takes the hint, "I will give all of you a few minutes to look everything over", she says leaving the group alone.

"Me and Draven went and looked around where we originally woke up. It's not a pretty site, the whole area is riddled with arcane magic like I've never seen" Katarina says while reading through the drink portion of the menu. "If we plan to use the same method to get home we will never leave this place," Draven looks around to see everyone's reactions the fox girl in particular. Ashe looks at Katarina with irritation showing, "so what's your plan? Gather arcane energy until we can reverse the teleportation spell, are you an idiot? Only someone with a high level magical ability would even know about spells like that, let alone have the ability to gather that amount of magic!" Ashe's face is filled with irritation and anger. She places her hands on the table with force about to yell more when Braum places a hand on hers, "ah ah ah anger leads us nowhere".

Ashe sighs and closes her eyes for a moment calming herself down. Katarina smirks, "temper tantrum over now princess?" she says calmly, "I'm aware of how ridiculous the option is but there really isn't another way". "No matter where we searched the city there wasn't anyone with enough magical power to have created that circle. As for that monster I think it was transported here just like we were," Draven says in a somewhat serious tone. Everyone looks at him surprised he can take anything seriously. Ahri finishes patching up and sighs, "I think this whole thing is a set up". They all look at the normally quiet Ahri somewhat stunned, Katarina answers, "I agree but what makes you so sure?"

"That type of magical circle isn't arcane magic . . . it's celestial magic. As long as I lived I have only met 2 users of such magic," Ahri says adjusting her hair. "So who do we need to kill?" Draven says his smirk returning to his egotistical face. "You know who may have set the trap for us and sent us here and you didn't say anything?" Katarina says irritation now showing her gaze set on Ahri. She had not thought that the vastayan would have any useful information and prides herself on reading people. "Yes I am pretty sure I know who it is, but I am not sure why" Ahri shifts in her seat her gaze never at the group.

"If you know Ahri that means you might know how to get us home, that's more than enough for me," Ashe says seeing the pain of old memories appear in Ahri's eyes. "Well who is it fox girl, who is after us!," Katarina says impatiently spinning her dagger in her hand. "It's a celestial dragon I met long ago when I was still mostly vastayan," Ahri says looking away really not feeling up to sharing her life story at the moment. "Mostly vastayan?" Braum says looking at Ahri differently. Katarina starts laughing, "a celestial dragon? You're not serious are you? You believe those ancient myths out of Targon". Draven joins in the laughter as Ashe glares at them. "He exists!" Ahri says raising her voice her ears standing on end as she glares at Katarina. "He was there when I lost my first love, though that was centuries ago now," Ahri looks down again her heart clearly hurting at the memory.

"So Ahri if this celestial dragon did this to us, how do we get it to take us home?" Ashe says while Katarina and Draven finish laughing. "Well . . I don't really . . .," Ahri trails off as the waitress comes over. "What will it be kids?" she says pulling out her book. "Water is fine for me," Ashe says looking at the group. "I will take a cola,"Braum says then looks at Ahri, "and a strawberry soda for her". Ahri lets a small smile show, Braum remembered. Her smile was only meant for the kind hearted Braum, however Draven sees it as well, "I'll take you finest ale in a large goblet and the appetizer sampler for the table". Katarina rolls her eyes at Draven who's eyes seem to be locked on Ahri's chest, "I will take the house whisky on the rocks and a 18" cheese pizza". The waitress nods writes it down and heads off not wanting to stay in the tense atmosphere.

"Back to this 'celestial dragon' nonsense. Do you really expect me to believe that you've spoken to a fictional dragon that brought us here for no apparent reason?" Katarina says in her harsh Noxian tone. Ashe glares, "let her speak Ahri has never lied to me and it is rude to suggest she would". "I understand . . . you need to hear the story I suppose," Ahri clearly in pain. "For vestayan, memories hold old magic and we relive the emotions as we remember. As I said earlier I was nearly all vastayan, a fox type who had learned to speak in a nearby village. I had been traveling searching for a more sustaining energy when I met a human".

A twinge of pain shows on Ahri's face, "he was catching foxes similar my coloring near the base of mount Targon. I was watching him when I slipped into one of his traps. I thought he would kill me too but he was stunned by my beauty. He nursed me back to health and I stayed near to learn about humans. After 10 years together the man had grown old, as if his life was being drained from him. It was then I realized my love for him was draining his life force. I learned from previous encounters that my power eventually takes the creature's soul as well". Ahri tears up her cheeks red with emotion. "It was then . . . I was seeking for help I wanted someone anyone to save the man I had grown to love, so I searched".

She rubs the tears out of her eyes and wipes her nose. Braum silently places an arm around her to comfort her. "I climbed the mountain after hearing of a magical being that lived near the top of the mountain, but there were others on the mountain," Ahri says anger flashing across her face. "A man, if you can call him that, named Pantheon. He saw my distress and offered to come and help. But he was lying! I lead him back to the man and told him what had happened. He barely looked at me before calling down the celestial dragon".

"It was amazing, a sight I will never forget. The dragon made of stars wearing a golden crown, Pantheon told the dragon an order as I watched. To this day I don't know what he said but the dragon restored the man's life energy. I . . ., " Ahri's tears fall again, "I was so happy . . . until Pantheon rammed his spear through the man's heart. He had saved the man and killed him in front of me as a lesson to never mess with the laws of life and death. I was heartbroken, after killing him he just left me there. At the time I wished I could be human so that I could exact my revenge on this Pantheon. The dragon, without me knowing, answered my prayer. From that day on every soul I absorbed made me look more and more human" Ahri says finishing her story her tears still lightly falling as she quickly brushes them away.

Ashe tries to hide her tears for her new friend Ahri, Braum keeps a comforting arm around her while Draven and Katarina just watch. "That still doesn't answer how we get this dragon to send us home," Katarina scoffs shifting in her seat. Ashe looks at the heartless Noxians, "actually it does. Clearly this dragon did not like it's master since it granted Ahri's wish just after Pantheon wanted to teach her a lesson. That is the angle we take. If we can speak to the dragon". "What about the bug?" Braum asks the question before Katarina can get to it.

"If you are both sure that that bug came from a different world as well maybe the dragon brought it here too," Ashe says cleaning off her face, "either way it is getting quite late and I really think we should head back to our hotel," the waitress sets the round of drinks down along with the appetizers. "I'll be over there if you all need anything else," the waitress leaves to sit at the nearly empty bar. "Hm, you really believe this fox girl. . . that there is a celestial dragon that brought us here?" Katarina rolls her eyes, "fine then you all can see if you can't find this so called dragon," Katarina motions quotes in the air, "and we will seek out someone who has enough arcane magic to get us home". Katarina downs the drink with ease.

"Do as you please," Ashe says while drinking her water. Ahri and Braum finish their soda's quickly noticing the irritation rippling across Ashes features. "Just to make things absolutely clear, we are currently in an alliance to get home and no harm should come to the people of this world. I also will not stand to be ordered around by a Noxian,"Ashe says as Braum picks up Ahri again taking this as a signal to get out of there. Katarina's smirk grows at the thought, "I won't forget princess, but remember once we are home," she eats a mozzarella stick, "I will not hesitate to capture you again". Ashe glares for a second then follows Braum and Ahri out.

 **-Outside the Inn-**

Braum sets Ahri down, "are you alright? Losing love like that . . . It's wrong" Braum's face full of sympathy for his companion. "Thank you Braum, but I'll be alright. Like I said it was a long time ago," Ahri says holding his arm for support while looking down and then away. After Ashe reaches them she begins pacing, "Ashe? What should we do now?" Ahri asks watching Ashe walk side to side. "That bug thing is still out here but we definitely can't stay around those two," her anger and frustration with the Noxians showing on her face again. "So we should head back to miss Jessie get some rest and decide our plan from there," Ahri says looking up at Braum, "sorry but would you mind carrying me again?". Braum practically beams with his smile, "my pleasure". Ashe watches dumbfounded for a second then shoots her hawk shot in the direction they need to go and again checks for a clear path. "You're right, let's go back to Jessie's hotel, we can eat and come up with our own plan".


	7. First Night

_Already at chapter 7, not really a short story is it lol. With all the attention this story is getting I couldn't help but take the story more seriously. Thank you all again for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

 **-Draven & Katarina-**

Polishing off all the appetizer, the pair are digging into the pizza. "So, what do you think of that fox girl," Draven asks with a sly smirk on his face. "What the hell do you mean?" Katarina says already sipping on her 3rd drink. "Is she telling the truth? Is she holding back a large desire to sleep with me" Draven adds drinking more of his ale. Katarina glares at his stupid face, "those faces she made were not lying. I think she was telling the truth and you're currently engaged to be married in Noxius".

Draven rolls his eyes and puts his feet up on a nearby chair, "there's more than enough Draven to go around. I'm sure my little miss would do the same. However, you're the one engaged to my dutiful brother," he takes another swig his eyes watching for her reaction. Draven could tell that he still had not pushed the correct buttons yet to get the reaction he wanted. So he continues, "watching you during that meeting I could tell all your attention was on that ice princess," Katarina glares and flushes slightly. "Only because she is their leader and our prisoner! Get your mind out of the gutter," she drinks another swig and tosses her dagger to herself like she always does when she is flustered.

She looks at the table thinking to herself a smirk hidden on her face, _the dumb lug is right_ _she does interest me. She is fun to mess with especially with that self righteous act of hers. Just like that silly Demacian_. "I prefer that fox girl," Draven says interrupting her thoughts, "I mean did you get a look at the knockers on her! Heh heh good luck finding that on a Noxian woman". Katarina glares, "all those would do is get in the way. General Du Couteau policy is every woman with a big chest isn't good for anything but baring children". Draven realizing he is getting to her smirks, "Then what are you good for? We both know your flat as a bored and my brother does most of the fighting," he laughs at his own joke.

She smirks at him leaning in seductively and slams a dagger between his legs just missing his clothes, "do not enrage me further brother. I am going to my room now," she gets up finishing her drink then walks toward the bar. "Bar keep can I get a bottle of this and please charge the tables tab to room 253," the man behind the counter nods noting down their room number as Katarina walks out. Draven sits in a little shock the sharp edge of the dagger aimed right at his family jewels. He should have remembered the women of Noxius are not bar maidens.

 **-Ahri/Ashe/Braum-**

They make the walk back to the hotel to meet up with Jessie who is waiting in the lobby with pizza and is looking at the time on her phone. "You guys are alright! I was so worried," Jessie runs up and hugs Ashe, "is Ahri alright? How did the meeting go?". Ashe takes in a breath, it's nice to have someone waiting for them, "we are alright, the meeting went as well as it could have. Unfortunately we were attacked on the way by some large bug creature," Ashe says hoping to answer all Jessie's questions. "Bug creature?" Jessie looks confused for a second then shock crosses her face, "you guys were the super cosplayers!? I should have known! Look look they are talking about you guys on TV," Jessie says turning up the lobby TV so that the group can hear.

The TV shows a blonde news woman with images of the innersection they fought at in the background. The red ticker tape at the bottom of the screen reads _Super cosplayers fight off monster and vanish._ Ashe and the group listen, "captured on film only a few hours ago, a large unidentified creature attacked and was fought off by what appeared to be cosplayers from this years gaming convention. We have news correspondent Jim Rivers on the scene, Jim have the police found any new information?". The image on the screen changes to a news caster who is standing on the corner of the intersection that is now roped off to the public. Behind him you can see where Braum's shield ruptured the concrete.

"Well Lou-Ann, I have requested an interview with the police but they still are not commenting on the creature or the event. However, the internet and nearby community is already exploding with explanations of the 3 videos from onlookers and one video captured by security camera in the area. Theories are all over the place anywhere from aliens to a government conspiracy gone wrong. Unfortunately we won't know for sure till the police make their official statement. There is also talk that the FBI and CIA will be arriving on the scene shortly. Back to you Lou-Ann". After he finishes they play the clearest video which shows the creature and the group fending it off. Whoever filmed it was out of focus but Ashe can tell it's definitely their group.

"Super cosplayers huh," Ashe looks a little embarrassed, "I hope this doesn't cause problems for you". Jessie looks at Ashe like she is speaking a different language. "What are you talking about you guys are amazing! Although we really should get you all a change of clothes. You're like super hero's come to save the planet! We should get you all a change of clothes though. If you guys go walking around tomorrow like that, everyone will know it was you," Jessie is smiling ear to ear. Ahri looks at Jessie, "miss Jessie you have been so helpful. To do all this for us".

Jessie stops her, "geese not just Ashe but you too? Look it's not everyday you meet people from another world. If I can help in any way I am going to because, well all my life i've dreamed of going on adventures with friends on worlds far away or places with ancient magic. That's why I read and sell what I do, so if any of you apologize or thank me again I might just lose it". The group looks at her as Ashe smiles with pride, "very well Jessie let's be friends," Ashe says holding out her hand. Jessie takes it with a happy grin on, "good now I got this pizza and pop for you guys so eat up!". The group talks and eats feeling their troubles slip away together. After finishing they head up to the rooms.

Each room though unique still have the basic necessities of this planet. Jessie explains to the group how each thing works and lets them know she is across the hall. Ashe and Ahri are sharing a room while Braum has his own conjoining room.

 **-Ahri/Ashe-**

After both take a shower they each wear a robe. Ahri lets her tails curl around her waist as she tries to dry them off. "With amenities like this it's hard to believe our world is in such kaos," Ashe says sitting on the bed. "I am sure this world has problems of it's own Ashe. A world without magic, it seems rather dull if you think about it. As nice as all the amenities are I can't help but feel they killed the magic of their world by cutting their forests down". Ashe lays back, "maybe you're right, that place we teleported in was only a small forest in the middle of a steel city. If all the land is like this . . . Avarosa guide me" Ashe watches Ahri sit and dry her hair off.

"I do have to say these beds are far more comfortable than any in our world," Ahri says while bouncing her legs. "That is true. In Freljord we only use feather beds and no matter how stuffed they never feel this good," Ashe says agreeing. The atmosphere slowly getting a bit awkward. "Well . . . Ahri, I wanted to thank you for telling us your story. . . I could tell it was painful to dredge up memories like that". Ahri looks at the wall for a moment then replies, "my memories of that day are not all bad. I know that the type of love I felt for him was not the same as a human for another human, but it was still my first love," Ahri says letting the good memories fill her again.

"To have fallen in love at all is a miracle," Ashe says looking away. "Ah . . . that's right you have an arranged marriage. His name was Tryndamere right?". Ashe looks back, "yeah . . a brute of a man, but it brought peace to at least 2 of the warring clans". "Do you think we will make it back?" Ahri says turning to look at Ashe. Before Ashe can can answer there's a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Ashe gets up and goes to the door. Through the peephole she sees Jessie with a few bottles of what look like liquor. She opens the door, "Jessie is anything wrong?" Jessie peeks inside, "No I just wanted to hang out a bit if you both don't mind. I brought some wine for us to share," Jessie says with an eager glint in her eye. Ashe glances at Ahri who nods to let her in, then moves aside for their new friend to enter.

Ahri looks at Jessie, "If you don't mind me asking how old are you miss Jessie?". Jessie blushes a little, "I am 24, I know I don't seem like it . . . Speaking of which, how old are you two?" Jessie asks honestly. Ahri looks uncomfortable not expecting to have her question rebounded. "I am much older than I look," Ashe says uneasy with the question as well. "So . . like you're both super old or something?," Jessie says confused. "I was born nearly 120 years ago," Ashe says. Ahri looks away as both Ashe and Jessie look at her, "how old are you Ahri?" Jessie says. "I . . am not entirely sure. You see I was only introduced to a calendar . . . maybe 100 years ago or so," honesty rings in Ahri's voice.

"Incredible I had no idea vastaya could live so long," Ashe says astounded. Jessie pulls Ahri into a hug, "you both never cease to amaze me! I was worried you both might not be old enough for wine man do I feel foolish now," Jessie knees on the bed letting Ahri go. "I did not know humans could live so long," Ahri says looking to Ashe, "and you still look quite young". Ashe gets some glasses for the wine and pours, "yes well me and my sisters have lived a long life due to the magic gifted to us," she says pouring three glasses and putting in some ice. "Honestly it doesn't feel like a long time to me, I feel like it was only yesterday me and my sisters were begging the demi-god Ornn for weapons to fight the ice-born," she takes a sip, "even though that was decades ago".

Jessie looks at the two who are clearly self conscious now,"Heh well sorry for the depressing subject I was only curious, on to better topics! You guys talk about the places you're from like they are all far away from each other, if that's true how did you all meet up?" Jessie says sipping her wine. Ashe shifts in her seat, "we did say we would tell you more I suppose it can't hurt. Me and Braum were traveling together to a meeting which was to create a peace treaty. However, the whole thing was a trap set up by those Noxians, um that being Katarina and Draven who you met earlier. Braum was only paid to be an escort not a body guard so he was outside when the fighting took place. My men were massacred and I was captured. They probably think they can sell me off to my sister or as a slave to some unsightly party".

"Woah so those two are the bad guys huh? Then wait where does Ahri fit in? How did you get here?" Jessie rattles off impatiently. Ahri replies, "On their ship ride to Noxious a storm overturned their ship. At the time Braum was in pursuit and all of them ended washed ashore on the island I live on called Ionia," Ahri says while trying the wine. "Yes but as for how we got here, someone had set a teleportation trap and we ended up on your planet in that park by the convention center," Ashe says finishing the recap of events leading to here.

"That meeting tonight . . . you didn't kill them did you?" Jessie asks a nervous look on her face. "No no of course not, "Ashe quickly corrects, "we would never kill if we didn't have to. The meeting was to create a temporary alliance until we get back to our world and to brainstorm a way to get home, though I doubt they will just let me leave".

"Anyway, thank you for the wine Jessie hopefully we answered your questions," Ashe says finishing hers. "Hmm so what are your options for getting home? Maybe I can help you somehow". Jessie looks at the two seriously. "Well the way we see it we have 2 ways of getting home. Gather enough magic energy to recreate the teleportation circle, or get whoever sent us here to send us home," Ashe says thinking them over again. "Do you know who sent you here? because I don't think our world has magic," Jessie answers honestly. "Your world has some magic just not a lot. My kind is greatly affected by the amount of magic nearby, for example this morning we had only arrived. It took my body a long time to adjust to the low levels of magic", Ahri explains.

"So our world has magic?" Jessie says as Ahri answers with a nod, "if that's true . . . maybe the old legends about the ley lines are true. You see in our legends and fairytales there are rivers of magic in the earth that the witches used to control magic". Ahri's ears perk up, "if that was true I could gain more energy back and maybe it would have enough magic to get us home. Do you know where to find these ley lines? Any extra magic power would make me more useful in battle".

Ashe glances at Ahri sadly, she understands the pains of feeling useless on the battlefield, "I think that is a great idea. I am sure that monster that attacked us will appear again. The fact that it attacked us and seemed to leave all the nearby earthlings alone proves that it is looking for creatures with magic potential. Tomorrow we will focus our efforts on tracking this monster and learning about these potential ley lines, for now though let's just enjoy the peace". The girls talk awhile and eventually Jessie heads back to her room, while Ahri cuddles into the blankets Ashe turns off the lights and lays looking at her ceiling, _will we ever get home?_


	8. Movement in the Dark

_Rolling right along into chapter 8! Hope everyone had a happy thanksgiving. I only made it to sliver 3 but that's ok with me. Have you seen these new runes!? Now I have no idea what I am doing. Oh well onto the story._

 **-Center Park/Kha'zix-**

The bug creature known as Kha'zix has been killing different animals searching for a worthy opponent. He faced a few small creatures but nothing worth mentioning. He makes his way through the trees till he comes upon a creature riding another creature. Kha'zix watches from the branch as the larger creature seems to feel his presence nearby and begins getting uneasy. _The human?_ Y _es,_ Kha'zix remembers it's called a human. The human tries to steady the nervous beast by patting it on the side and saying, "there there I don't see anything". Kha'zix stalks his prey as they make their rounds of the park. The human carries metal things on it's belt, but they do not look sharp. _This human is an easy prey,_ Kha'zix decides positioning himself in the tree above.

Without warning Kha'zix leaps from the tree landing perfectly on the working animals back he slashes at the human killing it in a single blow. The larger animal bucks and leaps in response, knocking the pair off it's back. Kha'zix, already a trained and experienced hunter, lands on his feet disappearing again and chases after the beast. "It fears me," he laughs to himself, "endless hunger," his jaw dripping with saliva in anticipation of catching his prey. The creature doesn't get far after Kha'zix leaps onto it again slashing at it. The blood pools around the dead creature as Kha'zix begins devouring his prey. After finishing off both his catches he goes through an evolution gaining horse like speed and human level intelligence. His hunger never ceasing, he decides to seek out the strong people he fought before only they would be a challenge for him.

 **-Aurelion Sol-**

Watching Kha'zix evolve, Aurelion wonders if he should reveal himself to the travelers or wait till this creature tracks them down. "If they cannot defeat this creature they will be no help against the aspects of Targon. I will wait to see their battle, only then will I reveal myself" he smirks thinking of finally being free of this crown excites him. To be able to shape the cosmos without a little Targonian gnatt in his ear buzzing around every time something doesn't go their way.

He watches as Kha'zix makes his way into the city to track down his prey. He uses the buildings to avoid any attention from the people using the sidewalks. Kha'zix reaches the intersection where the first face off took place and he searches around. He does not feel the cosmic dragon's gaze on him as he follows the scent trails to the bar where the meeting took place.

 **-Katarina/Draven-**

Both are fast asleep in their rooms as the sounds of a skirmish breaks out on the floor below. A local mafia head was staying in the hotel. One of his body guards spotted Kha'zix as he climbed the outside of the building. "GET THE BOSS OUTTA HERE," the man yells firing shots at the creature. The glass shatters and the floor lights up with gunfire. The sound of the gunfire below jerks Katarina out of a nice dream. She wakes frustrated and gets her daggers on to silence whoever is making so much racket. Other guests watch her walk past from the safety of their rooms. The bodyguard protecting the boss nearly runs her over knocking Katrina against the wall. Her hair in her face and her anger increases as she immediately shoves him into the opposite wall and blows her bangs out of her face.

"Uh . . . who . . who are you?" the boss asks clearly in shock his bodyguard being so easily man handled by what appears to be a younger girl. "I'm Katarina, now get out of here before you soil yourself," Kat says walking down the hallway. The bodyguard gets up and they both watch Katarina walk away. The other bodyguard who is trying to kill off the creature is now trying to shoot it from the doorway. As she approaches Kha'zix leaps onto the man his sharp scythe-like arms removing the man's head. Katarina quickly throws a dagger at the thing leaping over eager to get the fight started. Kha'zix realizes it is at a disadvantage in the hallway since the lighting makes it easy to see through his camouflage, he darts back into the room now wounded. Katarina follows it into the room hoping to finish things here.

The dark of the totally destroyed room making it easy for Kha'zix to hide, he leaps at her back. She twists expecting this attack and just nearly stops both of his blade arms with her daggers. "What do you think your doing bug," she knocks the blades away pressing in her dagger just missing a vital point still wounding the creature. In a last ditch effort Kha'zix again leaps at her catching her off balance but before his blades can strike a familiar voice sounds in the entryway door, "Haha here we go". Kha'zix manages to dodge the first spinning axe leaping back towards the window. He hisses in frustration and leaps out the window his wings carrying him safely to the ground.

Katarina gets up a few cuts and bruises but nothing to worry about, "your late, as usual". "Thought maybe you wanted to take this one on solo," Draven smirks his signature _there's no way you would have survived without me_ look. "That thing tracked us all the way here, if these idiots didn't shoot at it first he would have found our rooms," Katarina says uneasy. She picks up her daggers from the room and wipes them clean. "We better warn the others if that thing healed and attacked that fast my guess it it will go looking for them next," Katarina says while sheathing her daggers. "Rushing to the ice princess? Alright why not," Draven says knowingly.

"It's a temporary alliance Draven it's our duty to inform the everyone", Draven's smirk only grows when Katarina finishes. "You know my brother wouldn't care if you turned the proposal down, he just asked you because it's expected of a high ranking general and he thinks you'll be a great leader someday". Katarina did not expect Draven, the self centered, narcissistic, womanizer to say something so almost sweet. "You're not going soft on me now are you," she smirks leaning towards him. Draven looks away for a moment, "we better get moving general your ice princess awaits". Katarina thinks to herself, _a moment of almost being human . . . then that darn mouth._

The two pay for their stay and leave the hotel. When they reach the street Draven sees Kha'zix's blood trail, "Kat maybe it would be best if we split up I'll track this thing down and," Katrina grabs his ear and yanks him down to her level. "We stay together as a group, if that thing eats you who will be our new executioner. Plus I told your brother you would come back alive," she lets go of his ear. He rubs it then leans toward her, "worried for my safety are you? Don't worry babe Draven never loses". Katarina glares and nearly slaps him, "can we just go find those goody two shoes already, stop wasting my time".

 **-Ashe/Ahri-**

Ashe wakes up after a few hours of rest. Sleep never came easy for Ashe and sometimes she wished she could ignore the world. She looks over at the now sleeping Ahri who is cuddled in her tails and blankets still fast asleep. Watching her sleep she still doesn't really seem like a vastayan. Even here, far away on another world, dealing with her own life and death situations she couldn't help but worry about her people. She had already been gone two weeks when the meeting was supposed to happen. How long had it been now? a month maybe? Her husband Tryndamere would defend their home cities as well as he could, but would he be enough? Sure he was strong in a brutish sort of way, but he wasn't much of a leader. Should all out war have broken out she would have to rely on the honor guard she trained herself.

The bigger problem was Sejuani and those war mongering idiots. Being alive for as long as Ashe has you begin to feel the fluctuations in the world and something . . . something terrible was coming soon. She could feel it not only in the actions of the animals she tracked but also the recent weather patterns. None of them would survive if they are at war with each other when this disaster strikes. she sighs and rolls over onto her other side, maybe this trip was a sign from Averosa that she needs to consider new plans. Maybe this whole event was a punishment of sorts for failing to unite the clans. No that's foolish punishing me would help no one. Maybe this journey she is on will lead to a path where she can create the alliance she has been trying so desperately to do.

With the comforting thought that she was on the right path, Ashe once again closes her eyes in attempt to get some rest. She dreams of home when she was a child so long ago playing in fresh fallen snow making a small angel. She was always good with her hands which made her best suited to the ice bow she would receive later. Slowly her dream turns dark to a large mountain she has never seen. She floats above as two armies face off at the mountains base; the army she recognizes is the army of her people, the other is an army she's never seen the leaders consist of 5 people. Each seeming totally unique one wears a helmet hiding his face and carries a large spear and shield, one is a woman in bright gold armor, another is a large man with beautiful gems circling around him, near the back is another woman in darker clothing carrying a strange curved weapon, and last a small girl chewing bubble gum. The battle starts as both sides fight for victory something is wrong. She feels the tension in the air as suddenly to the side a rift opens releasing thousands of strange purple creatures like the one she fought tonight. Just as death begins to overtake the battlefield she suddenly wakes in a cold sweat. She opens her eyes to Ahri in her face obviously worried.

"Ashe are you alright? You sounded like you were having a nightmare," Ahri backs off giving her space. Ashe sits up collecting her thoughts from the dream and pushing them aside.

"I'm fine Ahri a dream's a dream," Ashe gets up and looks outside. The sun has still not begun to rise, how long was she asleep for she wondered. "Ahri let me see if Jessie is awake yet. I can't help but feel we should get this day started early". Ahri nods and starts dressing in her usual attire. Ashe picks up the phone Jessie taught her to use and stares at if for a second. How do I turn this on again? She tries a few buttons finally figuring it out. Ahri looks outside to see the sun peak on horizon of the city and happens to look down seeing Katarina and Draven walking down the street clearly arguing.

"Ashe it appears the rest of our team is down at street level," Ahri says watching Ashe try and work the hextech the human had her buy. Ahri sighs as she realizes Ashe didn't hear a word she just said. Ashe puts the hextech to her hear and looks surprised.

"I did it! It's ringing just like Jessie showed me!" she nearly leaps for joy. It always took her a few times before she could work anything so this was a huge accomplishment. Ahri smiles as she watches. The phone rings a few more times when suddenly Ashe hears Jessie's voice on the other line.

~"H-hello? . . ." Jessie yawns, "Ashe is this you? Is something wrong?"~

"No we just were hoping to get an early start. I figured tactically less people would be out in the early hours," Ashe says holding the phone carefully thinking to herself _Hextech is so amazing._

"Oh yeah sure good idea give me like 20 mins to get ready. I'll meet you all down in the lobby alright?" Jessie replies with another yawn.~

"Sounds good see you down there," Ashe says looking for the red button that is supposed to end the call. She turns to see Ahri waiting and staring at her, "we have to go wake Braum. We are meeting Jessie in the lobby in 20 mins".

"Sounds good Ashe. I saw the Noxian's walking this way from the window so we should probably get down there before they cause trouble," Ahri says adjusting her stance and doing some stretching. Ashe nods finishing dressing in her leather armor she then turns her gaze to the connecting door to Braum's room. Ashe walks up to the door takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

"Braum . . . Braum it's time to get up," Ashe says waiting for a reply. After a few moments pass Ahri lets a worried look cross her face which Ashe notices. "Don't worry Ahri he is a heavy sleeper we may just have to go in and wake him," Ashe reassures her new friend. They both stare at the door which is only locked from there side.


	9. Blending In

_Chapter 9 already hopefully you guys are enjoying this as much as I am when I write it. This chapter will mostly be a fun one so if you are an action seeker I apologize. Preseason is still in full swing and I am planning on picking up some more junglers this year. I already play Shyvana, Sejuani, Kindred, and am working on Kha'zix so if you have any other suggestions let me know!_

 **Ashe/Ahri**

They both stand staring at Braum's door which is only locked from their side. "Go ahead Ashe open the door we need to get moving," Ahri says to nervous to open the door herself. She hated to admit it but this trip had her growing more and more attached to humans again. Every time this happened in the past she would end up in tears losing another person. With Braum how could she help herself! He was strong, sweet, and dependable. Always ready to lend a helping hand. However growing attached was dangerous if she hungered for him too much she may end up killing again. She pushed away the thought as her ears heard Ashe unlock the door.

"Braum . . . ", Ashe says slowly opening the door the curtains are open letting in the first light of the morning. She looks to the bed and instantly regrets it. Braum is butt naked asleep on top of his covers leaving nothing to the imagination. Her face fills with blush as she quickly turns away. As she does she hears Ahri laugh covering her face with her tails.

"Of course he sleeps nude," Ahri laughs again. The commotion and talking finally wakes the sleeping strong man. He lifts his head, see the girls and stands up not even thinking about the current situation. He laughs boisterously standing in all his naked glory.

"Ha ha, Good morning companion's," he laughs having no shame.

"Good morning Braum . . . can you please get dressed," Ashe says in a nervous tone, clearly uncomfortable with the current situation.

"Heh of course of course," he laughs out starting to dress. Ahri can't help but laugh again, this man had no issues with his body so why hide it. So different from all the men she had met before. She also laughed at how afraid and uncomfortable Ashe was with all this. With that Braum is dressed and carrying his shield, "let us go". He smiles at the pair who are still both blushing.

"Braum we are going to need to blend in here for awhile it would probably be best if you left your shield behind," Ashe says still worried that she may need her bow and his shield. However, they attract far too much attention in this world and would be best left behind.

"As you say, " He sets his shield down in his room. What was she worried about even without his shield Braum is the strongest man she's ever met and is still quite lethal without it. All three make their way down to the lobby. Katarina and Draven are waiting in the lobby with all their weapons. Ashe looks irritated but tries to make a friendly face.

"Hey Katarina, I thought we weren't going to meet till later. What brings you both here?" Ashe shifts her stance feeling naked without her bow.

"That bug thing attacked us last night. It's still not dead and appears to be able to evolve. We can't allow this thing to wander around getting stronger," Katarina says in her no nonsense tone. Draven shifts his weight staring at Braum and Ashe probably realizing they don't have their weapons. "Why aren't you armed?" she says irritation clear in her voice.

"Unfortunately there is a bigger problem," Ashe says filling her voice with authority, "our clothes are going to be recognized all across this city. Apparently there was a camera when we had our first battle with the bug creature. The people here will be all over us if we are discovered making it that much harder to move around. Jessie recommended that we go clothes shopping so that we blend in better". She finishes looking at the two Noxians who probably don't care about the attention, but Ashe wants to involve the least amount of civilians.

"Why should we care if the people here recognize us. We shouldn't be concerned with them, and we defiantly shouldn't be going around unarmed," Katarina says getting into Ashe's face. Ashe doesn't back down they are face to face as Jessie makes her way into the lobby.

"Hey guys what's," she suddenly trips into Braum knocking him forward into Ashe. The chain reaction knocks Ashe straight into Katarina. Katarina and Ashes faces fill with blush as they accidentally lock lips. Ashe and Kat immediately jump back; Ashe jumps so hard she nearly falls into Braum. Draven just laughs turning Katarina's embarrassed shocked face into one of pure fury. She turns to Draven who is nearly crying in laughter and pulls out her blades. He clearly doesn't take the hint as she suddenly disappears. In a matter of seconds her blade is at his throat.

"Keep laughing and I'll bring you back to your brother in a body bag," Draven stops laughing stunned by the honesty behind her words. She removes her daggers and composes herself then she looks around. The hotel guests and all of Ashe's group are all staring at her. Two security guards, who Katarina notes look like they have never seen battle, cautiously make their way towards her. She sheithes her daggers and turns to look at Ashe as if that whole thing hadn't happened. "We should leave before more trouble arrives". Ashe nervously nods then looks to her group.

"C-come on we should get going", internally Ashe is more than confused. Did I really just; with a noxian and; everyone was watching. She looks down blush creeping back into her cheeks as the group wordlessly walk outside in the early morning chill. The cool morning and a touch on the shoulder from Ahri bring Ashe back to reality. Ashe turns at the super confused and clearly slightly excited Jessie, "Jessie we should help these two blend in as well if you don't mind". Ashe takes a deep breath gaining her composure.

"Sure . . . So I think I know the perfect place where we can get you guys good cheap clothes. It's a bit of a walk but it is worth it," Jessie says surveying the group. Katarina rolls her eyes, she still doesn't feel the need to have to blend into this place. Better if they know she is a threat and leave her be. They decided to travel together so what choice did she have but to go along with the ice princess's plan of blending in.

"Lead the way," Ashe says adjusting her stance, "we will trust in your guidance". It takes around 20 mins to reach the store Jessie guided them to. The store takes up the first two floors of a large skyscraper. As they walk in Ashe is amazed at the amount of options. the whole first floor is woman's clothes, everything from swim suits to cocktail dresses. The second floor is menswear and shoes Ashe decides looking at the map near the main entrance.

"Alright!," Jessie says with enthusiasm, "I'll start with the girls first so you two try not to get into any trouble alright?". Jessie takes Ashe's hand and leads her into the sea of clothes while Ahri and Katarina follow along. Katarina gives Draven one last look basically signaling _you better behave or I'll kill you._ Jessie is quick in the store figuring out the girls sizes and grabbing outfits like a madwoman. She reserves 3 fitting rooms next to each other and starts having the girls try on. With each girl there are unique challenges; for Ahri it's obvious she has to hide her ears and tail, for Katarina Jessie needs to find an outfit that will hide her daggers but keep them accessible, and for Ashe her white hair and unique features there is a lot to give her away.

Jessie has the girls try on lots of different outfits hiding Ahri's ears is a cinch her tail however, is proving to be more than a problem. She decides on using her backpack with a hole cut into the bottom to hide Ahri's bushy tails. To complete her look she has her put on a nice knee length skirt and blouse top with a black jacket. To deal with her ears Jessie picks up a plaid gatsby style hat that matches her skirt. Jessie giggles a little thinking how she looks like a girl in college.

"What do you think Ahri? You look pretty human like this right?" Jessie says admiring her work.

"It is . . . Strange but," Ahri looks at Jessie seriously with excitement, "what about my whisker marks". Ahri touches them lightly looking at herself in the mirror. It had been a long time since she tried to blend into the human world. It was like reliving old memories for her.

"No worries make-up will take care of that problem," Jessie smiles turning her attention to Katarina who is angeraly taking off a skirt.

"This is ridiculous! Why should I have to hide? This scar on my face gives me away anyway and these stupid methods of hiding my dagger are terrible". Ashe comes out in jean shorts and a comfortable cotton top with a v neck. Katarina looks over her anger subsiding momentarily.

"I don't think it's so bad. I've never worn common clothes," Ashe slips on the zip-up hooded jacket that Jessie picked out. "They are quite comfortable," Ashe smiles having fun trying on new clothes she's never seen before. She looks to Ahri and is amazed. "Wow Ahri you look amazing! I would have never thought you could look so human. That outfit really suits you," Ashe's gaze turns to Katarina who is now wearing tight skinny jeans, a black tank top and a zip-up hoodie, unfortunately her daggers are still plain for everyone to see.

"Katarina, " Ashe says carefully, "is there a different place you could hide your daggers?". Katarina gives her a glare that says it all. Clearly this Noxian is losing her patience with the whole hiding in plain site problem. Suddenly Jessie jumps up with an idea.

"I got it! Katarina wait here I'll bring you something I think will work", without another word Jessie rushes off deeper into the store.

"Is this stupid hiding thing really necessary," Katarina looks to Ashe who is looking at how Ahri's backpack hiding tails device works.

"I didn't think so at first but you should know that it's actually illegal to carry weapons around in this place. What's worse is our battle with the bug creature was shown all over the city. According to Jessie the law in this place wishes to bring our group in for questioning. If we plan to get out of here we don't have time to deal with the local law, on that I am sure we both can agree" Ashe says helping Ahri change from a skirt to a jean shorts. Katarina looks Ashe over, that fight was shown to the whole city? How? Katarina knows there wasn't a single person on the street with them even in the light of the night it would be hard to escape her eye.

With a suspicious and curious eye Katarina says, "how could they have possible spread the fight throughout the city? There wasn't anyone watching us fight and even if there was it's all hearsay no one will believe that". Katarina shifts in her stance as she sees the girl Jessie making her way back to the group.

"Katarina," Ahri says, "this world has something called a camera if you were listening. Jessie told us the device can record images and transmit them. Our clothes were seen by this entire city last night. I saw it with Ashe on one of their television's. I will continue to follow Ashe's lead and trust who she trusts. That includes Jessie". The whole time she spoke Ahri looked at Katarina only once. Katarina rolls her eyes irritated with the thought that she ever needed the ice princess to lead her.

"Heh what's with the serious looks this is supposed to be fun," Jessie says looking a little dispirited. She has a pair of strange pants over her arm. When no one replies to her she starts up the conversation on her own, "Katarina these are called cargo pants," she hands them to Katarina. "They are supposed to be good for hiding things and are very comfortable. I have a few pairs for when I am working on my crafts". Katarina throws Ashe a look before taking the pants to try on. She is irritated with the pants at first but the baggier pants make easy work of hiding her daggers and they are crazy comfortable. She looks at herself in the mirror of the changing room. The cargo pants look good on her, not really good for her style of fighting but not bad. They would do for this hiding game.

Jessie nervously looks to Ashe and Ahri, "did something happen while I was gone?". Ashe looks at Jessie with a fake smile. Ahri smiles at her feigning ignorance as she takes a seat in one of the waiting chairs.

"No just a small argument. It's quite strange for enemies like us to try on clothes together," Ashe says covering any of Jessie's worries.

"Heh I keep forgetting that, Katarina is a Noxian your guys's enemy right. I am sorry I'll try to be more considerate of that from now on," Jessie says her usual vigor and confidence coming back. Ashe smile at this, there's nothing that can knock this girl down is there.

With Katarina finally happy with her outfit they go to see what Draven and Braum have changed into. After coming down the stairs it's easy to spot Draven who has chosen bright and wild colors along with sharp sunglasses. Baum on the other hand is wearing probably the only shirt in the store that would fit him a large t-shirt that says "mountain man" on the front with the picture of a mountain peak on the back. Both chose simple tan shorts to go with their look.

Jessie sighs, "Mr Draven I believe I said you need to blend in". Draven looks at her over his sunglasses with a smirk.

"You said I could get clothes here, these are clothes," is all he managed to get out before Katarina's glare made him reconsider his joke. Man she was really in a bad mood today. "I'll pick something else," he says turning back to the clothes.

"You look very nice Braum, that looks quite comfortable," Ahri says looking over his outfit again.

"These boots . . are too tight," Barum says showing her the boots he picked out, "manager says they are largest he has". Ahri almost busts out laughing but manages to keep it to a short giggle. She is amazed at how this large man lets nothing bother him, even now with him not being able to find shoes that fit he is smiling and laughing. She sighs to herself, it must be nice having nothing to worry about. Katarina looks over the group somewhat irritated, _this is a complete waste of time and money._ She taps her foot in annoyance as Draven comes back with something much less flashy.

"That . . . that will work," Jessie says clearly giving up on making him look normal since no matter what he wears those large blades stick out like a sore thumb. "Mr Draven . . . I am sorry but we have to find a way to hide your blades. It's illegal to carry weapons in this city," she says nervously glancing around the shop. She finds an old guitar case and a smirk crosses her features. "What about in here?".

"If they are in a case it will take me longer to pull them out," Draven complains. Katarina looks away deciding not to help the earth girl with the problem. Ashe gives Katarina a look but gets ignored, so she decides to manipulate Draven . . . how hard could it be.

"Honestly with your skill, a small inconvenience like this would just make you more amazing," Ashe says while watching Draven's features. He throws her a smirk and walks over to her.

"So you want me too, do you? Draven is always ready for anything, " he says lifting his eyebrows suggestively while placing a hand on her shoulder. Katarina almost burst out laughing but hides it, clearly Ashe didn't realize who she was speaking too. Rubbing Draven's ego like that only leads to unwanted advances. A lesson she had learned a very long time ago the hard way.

"A-actually I am married so . . sorry," Ashe says taking a step back from Draven. She had forgotten how crazy the noxian executioner was and she was hitting herself for it. Draven smirks as Ashe backs up thinking he is to brilliant for the ice princess anyway. Ashe shakes off the advance and considers this a victory.

Draven turns to Jessie, "the ice princess is right some little case won't slow down someone amazing like me." He grabs the case and sets his heavy blade inside, luckily it's a perfect fit. Jessie sighs with relief when Draven locks the case and picks it up. She thinks to herself he looks oddly like a guitarist of a metal band.

"Alright we are all changed so we can blend in is there anything else we need to worry about Jessie?" Ashe asks getting straight back to business.

"No I think we are good, lets go get some breakfast then we should go to a computer cafe and see if we can find any information to help you guys". Jessie looks at the now more normal looking group and smiles.

Ashe nods, "alright everyone let's follow Jessie." Katarina is about to protest when she hears Draven's stomach growl from behind her. She sighs and they all follow Jessie to go get breakfast.


	10. Split Efforts

_Here we are at chapter 10, the gang is blending in an will hopefully find their way home soon. I am super excited for LCS to start on the 20th seems like TSM, C9 and Team Liquid have pretty solid lineups. If you didn't know this is also the first year with the franchise rules, so I will be interested to see how the new teams pan out._

 **~Runeterra~**

 **-Freljord-**

Tryndamere paces in his throne room reading the letter the Noxians sent claiming they have kidnapped Ashe and are demanding a ransom for her head. He knew he shouldn't have let the girl go on her own but she insisted. Now the whole tribe is relying on him to figure out how to bring her back safely. Tryndamere knew better than to pay the Noxians anything, they would use it as an opportunity to gain more than just coin. He knew full well that the Noxians wanted to rule the entire world and this would be the perfect way to win over a large faction in Freljord. He slams his fist down on the nearby table breaking it. Surely those Noxians also sent a letter to Sejuani, should she get ahold of Ashe it would all be over. Ashe's hopes and dreams of creating a peaceful Freljord, one that could fight as one would be shattered like ice in the spring.

"Ashe how could you let them capture you!" he yells to himself as the main doors to the hall swing open for a messenger who looks completely out of breath. The open door lets in the cold of the blizzard that had been raging since this morning.

"My Lord, My Lord there is news from the sea!," he bends over trying to catch his breath.

"Speak this news quickly!". Tryndamere grabs his sword hilt waiting for the man to speak. He was never very good at being patient or controlling his temper, not exactly good qualities for a leader. The fresh snow outside slinking in as the wind blows through the now closing doors of the hall. Once the door closes the only sounds left in the hall are the sounds of the flames crackling in the halls 6 hearths and the mans breathing.

"The Noxian ship . . . Our queen was on, sunk in the eastern sea. We do not think the Noxians are aware of it just yet. I am truly sorry my lord," he bows after delivering the sad news still trying to catch his breath. Tryndamere scoffs at the news and a smirk crosses his features. This confuses the messenger who had assumed the worse.

"Do not despair so quickly there are many islands in the eastern sea and Ashe is a fair swimmer. My guess is she is safe on one of those islands. We need to get her back! Fetch my war councillor and make it quick," Tryndamere takes a seat. It was a relief to hear the situation had changed drastically. As much as he loved fighting, fighting the Noxians was impossible for them right now. The Noxians just had to many warriors and with winter already here most of their men had to manage the city walls, snow removal, and food. When he got the first message a few days ago that the peace summit had been attacked he was glad he had her bring Braum along. Although he did not like to fight in war Braum was a brilliant bodyguard, surely he would keep his queen safe.

After about 10 min's his general of the war council walks in, "my lord you called? Was there news of our Queen?". The whole city had been in an uproar when the first messenger leaked the information about the battle at the peace summit and it had caused the whole city to panic. It seems yet again messages containing the queen just couldn't be kept secret, he sighs irritated at the thought.

"Ashe is alive but in danger. How many teams can we afford to send on a rescue mission? I know this time of year we need to be careful because Sejuani's horde will most likely attack our food stores". This was not new information, Sejuani's warmongering group never seemed to gather enough food to last them the winter. Instead they raided villages and camps stealing whatever they could claiming it was for the war effort.

"That is a great relief to hear that my lord. We could probably only spare 15 men or so. Unfortunately, we will need our ships since it is fishing season and that is how we sustain our food supply. Do you know where the queen is my lord?" the general asked clearly somehow already informed of the latest news. Tryndamere hated politics with a passion, so much talk with nothing to really back it up. All the sneaking in the dark, it's not a man's life.

"Her ship sank in the eastern sea. The currents in that area would send her towards the islands of Ionia I believe so if 15 is all we can spare I will send 3 teams of 5 to the main islands. As for ships, the Ionians may have never really been our allies but they certainly hate the Noxians as much as we do. If we inform them they will gladly assist, of this I am sure," Tryndamere turns and looks at the large map Ashe had painted on the 1 wall of the northern region and the neighboring areas. This plan would work, he was sure of it.

"Hmm an excellent strategy my lord I will see it done," he bows and takes his leave. Tryndamere stands back up and swings around his massive sword careful not to hit the pillars. He didn't know why but this was calming for him in times like these where there was nothing he could do. They hadn't truly gotten to know each other, but he liked Ashe and her people loved her. He hoped she was safe at this moment.

 **-Noxus-**

It had been two weeks since Katarina and Draven went to set fire to that silly peace conference and Darius had also been very busy, waiting. He sits in his main office of the military building working on some leftover paperwork from the last campaign, however his mind was on the traveling pair. The plan was originally to send only his younger brother but since it is well known that he is terrible at keeping prisoners alive his fiance Katarina Du Couteau personally volunteered to go. She was everything a Noxian could want in a finance; a strong fighter, amazing figure, and a great family line, but somehow he knew she only said yes because of his position. Darius wasn't a love hungry maniac like his brother, he wanted to find the perfect Noxian wife and ensure the future of Noxus. In the military it was quite common for members of similar rank to marry as it insured strong children, his proposal to Katarina was no different. Did he choose her because of her body? Heh maybe it's not like she was undesirable in any way. Her skill is what truly interested him, he imagined children with her speed skill and dexterity mixed with his strength and military mind. They would be unstoppable.

There is a knock on the door breaking his train of thought. He looks up to see a messenger with a letter in hand, "speak quickly I have much to do." The messenger hands him the letter and bows.

"Just a letter from one of our ships that just returned. I do not know the contents sir but I imagine it has to do with the winter storms up north that have been taking out ships." He stands in salute his fist against his chest just below the Noxian crest.

"Very good you are dismissed," he eyes the messenger who clearly wanted to hear the contents of the letter but gives up knowing his position.

"As you command," he slams his fist once more against his chest and leaves the room. Darius slides open the letter carefully pulling out the document inside. It is not the return letter for the ransom note Katarina and Draven had sent as he expected. Instead is was a list of ships known to have sunk in the winter sea. Slowly his heart sinks as he finds the ship he sent with the pair on the list. The ship apparently went down near Ionia as it never made it's first stop. He slams the letter down with a fist, this was not good news. His brother and fiance were either dead or in danger and to make matters worse the next campaign would be leaving tomorrow so it's not like he would have time to go and look for them. They were both true Noxians a little water would be nothing, it was the Ionians he was worried about. After their initial invasion into Ionia the relations between the two had been worse than sour and the eastern sea was on the other side of their current military base in Ionia. They were deep in enemy territory without much hope of rescue.

Darius was never one to be afraid or panic as they were never a good tactical choice. He would send a scouting party to circle the main island as a patrol, Katarina would definitely think of the dangers of wandering too far into the Ionian jungle and would likely lead Draven to stay along the beaches. Who knows maybe they will even still have a chance to complete their mission if the ice princess survived the sinking of the ship as well. Darius had fought the Freljordians before and most of them were not weak, however this princess was scrawny and he couldn't see her being very resilient. He pulls out a blank paper and begins to write his report and readies to give his orders.

 **~Around Noon - Earth~**

 **-Ashe/Group-**

The group had just finished breakfast at a small dinner Jessie said was her favorite when she last visited the city. While they were eating another news report about a gang fight in one of the cities cheaper hotels came on, along with the continuation of sightings of the bug creature. The situation made Ashe uneasy, according to Katarina that bug creature gets stronger the more things it kills and to make matters worse they were no closer to finding their way home. She hated to admit it, she agreed with Katarina, they would need to hunt the creature down as their first priority otherwise it may get stronger than what they could handle. They would need to carry their weapons and kill the thing, but where? If they pull their weapons out and fight in the daylight they would stick out like a sore thumb and splitting up would probably just make this battle easier for the creature who in both attacks tried to ambush. She sighs as they follow Jessie to the computer cafe.

"What's the matter Ashe," Ahri says lifting her hat so she can see Ashe's face. Ahri's comment pulls Ashe from her thoughts.

"I'm alright just sorting priorities," Ashe says looking at Ahri. Jessie stops at the door of the building.

"So this place charges per hour and you can only have 2 to a computer so the rest of you guys will have to wait out here or something," Jessie says unsure of what the group should do. Katarina steps forward clearly uninterested in what this strange place could tell them.

"We need to hunt down that creature before it kills many more," Katarina looks to Ashe who she knows will reply for her group.

"I agree, but the information Jessie can get could be our ticket home and I would hate to split up," Ashe says shifting her weight and looking at the groups reactions.

"So we leave someone to protect Jessie and the rest of us hunt," Katarina smirks liking the ice princess's sudden cooperation. "We at least know how the creature travels and I think as a group we could easily track it down."

"Yes we could but we can't fight in the open it's too risky. Ahri I know this world is low on magic which makes it hard for you to fight but you think you could protect Jessie well enough?," Ashe turns to Ahri who looks away at first. Ahri knew she was safest around Ashe and Braum, but she hadn't saved enough magic for a full fight yet either.

"Yeah I can protect Jessie, but how will you guys hunt the thing in the daylight?" Ahri says uneasy about the whole situation. Being stuck on this planet was made so much easier because they were in a group, had she been alone . . . she probably would become a monster like the bug creature hunting them.

"I plan on this being a scouting mission only, if we can find where this thing is hiding out during the day we can fight him there at night or at least that's the idea I had," Ashe says with a half smile. She was always a good tracker but now talking about it she had always had her bow with her before and now without it felt naked.

"Stop worrying, we'll protect the little ice princess if we are attacked. Don't forget me and Draven still have our weapons and we are a team right now due the alliance," Katarina says with confidence. Draven smirks and gives Katarina a teasing look glancing from her to Ashe then back.

Ahri looks to Katarina seriously, "thank you for protecting Ashe and Braum though I doubt Braum will need much protection even without his shield. I will do my best to learn all I can about a potential route home," she bows to the group, "take care on your scouting mission."

"Ashe if we go anywhere different I'll let you know with a text message alright," Jessie says pointing to her phone. "Oh and don't forget the app that has the map of the city," Jessie points out nervous for her new friends. Meeting people from another world had been crazy for her, crazy amazing! The second she met them she thought they were something special and now their images were all over the news. She was so excited for the opportunity to help these people and learn about another world, she wondered if she was still thinking clearly.

Ashe nods to Jessie's comments, "look after Ahri for me. She is a great alli I would hate to see hurt." Ahri smiles at this, for her this whole trip started because she decided to help the big surly human find who he was sent to protect. However, now she got to feel the sense of teamwork and companionship that she had avoided for so long. Thankfully her urges haven't been to bad, probably due to her time spent alone to train her body. Her and Jessie watched as the group started to walk away when Draven suddenly turns around.

"Stop your worrying little fox together we'll squash that bug!" Draven clearly itching for a fight makes Ahri laugh while Katarina and Ashe sigh simultaneously.

 **-Hours Later in the Park-**

Ashe is reading a game trail in front of the group Katarina is up in a tree scouting ahead while Draven and Braum watch. The had walked halfway around the city visiting all 4 known sighting locations that they remembered from breakfast, but no sign of the nasty bug. Draven was getting terribly bored, which was never a good thing.

"Hey Braum, right? If you could have any of the four girls in our group who would you marry, kill and sleep with." Draven asks with a smile on his face hoping to get an innocent reaction from the lumbering tank. However Braum stopped and was actually thinking about it, no blush, no nervousness, just who was this Braum guy.

"Well that is tough. I am here to protect miss Ashe so I would have to keep her alive, and miss Katarina does not seem interested in me nore is the human Jessie." Braum says his expression not changing.

"Come on you can't cop-out like that give me the answer and I'll tell you mine," Draven says now more interested in the answer than ever.

"Heh you are quite insistent. Fine, marry Miss Ahri, kill miss Katarina, and sleep with miss Ashe. Now you," Braum says with confidence and a smile. "Though I don't really want to kill anyone."

Ashe turns to look at the boys, "Would you both quiet down, these tracks are fresh. We must be close to his nest now." Ashe stands up looking around, if only she had her bow she could hawkshot ahead and see if the creature was resting nearby. Katarina jumps out of the trees next to Ashe.

"It's here, I can smell it. The thing must bring bones and things back to where it sleeps. I saw a small cave on a nature path that led away from the main one. That must be it's hideout." Ashe walks over and pulls a leaf out of Katarina's hair as if it was nothing. Katarina blushes, "wha-why are you touching me?"

"Oh sorry," Ashe blushes realizing what she just did," I do that for my scouts all the time. It's a habit of mine," she says now staring at the ground. Draven nearly starts laughing but decides to bump his elbow against Braum he then whispers in Braums ear.

"I would marry no one, kill no one, and sleep with all 4," He smirks proud of his answer. Braum just makes a disappointed face.

"That is cheating," Braum says quietly but not quiet enough.

"What is cheating?" Katarina says eager to change their current topic.

"Mr Draven had asked me," Draven covers Braum's mouth before he can continue which makes Braum smirk. Draven was in shock, the big tanky guy wasn't as dumb as he thought. Katarina already had figured out by this point what the two were talking about. She calmly walks over to the pair pulling out a dagger Braum shoves Draven and points at him. "He started it!"

Ashe rolls her eyes as Katarina attaches Draven to the nearest tree with her daggers. Clearly this wasn't the first time she had to reprimand Draven for his womanizing and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Katarina walks back to the group a vein popping on her forehead as Draven begins begging to be set free.

"Maybe we should leave this idiot as bait for the creature it might adapt to be stupider," Katarina says clearly still irritated at the situation.

"As much as I appreciate your protecting women, we can't just leave him here. We should get back to Ahri see what she's learned then get our weapons and plan our assault," Ashe says looking up at the sky. "We have a good 2 or so hours left of sunlight from what I can tell."

"Yea yea, Braum could you free him? I don't think I can stomach looking at him right now," Katarina asks. Braum looks to Ashe who nods for him to help and he easily frees Draven from the tree. Once he give Katarina her daggers back the group heads back to rondevu with Ahri and Jessie.


	11. Squashing a Big Bug

_Chapter 11 time for the showdown! New season started and I am excited to keep bringing this story out to everyone. It's been a rough couple of weeks for me as my grandfather passed away on the 19th. I don't plan on taking any time away from my writing but I thought all of you should know that if I do end up slowing down. With all your support, writing has become a stress relieving outlet for me I didn't know I had. So thank you all again for reading and commenting and I hope you continue to do so._

 **-Ashe's Group's Hotel-**

After a call or two between Ashe and Jessie the group meets up in the hotel lobby where Jessie again had pizzas delivered but this time requested a private room to be set up. Ashe, Katarina, Draven, and Braum have not eaten since breakfast and are glad to see food when they arrive.

Ashe is about to say something when Braum lifts a hand, "first we eat, then we talk." Ashe a little shocked nods.

"Alright that's fine I guess. Let's eat," Ashe says grabbing a plate and some food. Everyone gets a plate and sits at the table in the room. Once everyone is settled Ashe looks at Ahri and Jessie. "Did you two find out anything interesting?"

Jessie perks up as she finishes chewing her pizza slice, "we did actually find some information. Though most of it I am unsure of." Ahri shifts in her seat while drinking some water.

"It appears some of the creatures we have on our planet exist here too just slightly different. Remember when I told you about that man Pantheon? His likeness appeared on this world as well. In order to get any information on those leylines you talked about we had to go to the local library. I've never seen so many books," Ahri says smiling, "although the people here regard them a myth, there is a surprisingly large amount of information on them. Miss Jessie was able to take a map we found of the leylines and lay it over the country. Turns out a large leyline runs right through the park and through the middle of this city, though I don't know how we could use this to our advantage." The group listened to Ahri explain a few of them filling with hope of getting home.

"Leyline? Your saying something like a branch of souce magic is running under this city?" Katarina says hoping for clarification on what a leyline was supposed to be.

"Precisely, "Jessie says happy, "if you guys had appeared anywhere else it is highly likely that miss Ahri would have died from the lack of magic. But I was thinking that's probably the reason you were teleported here specifically. When we cross referenced the two maps this city was the only one with a leyline big enough to cover the entire city." Jessie says proud of their findings. Ahri's sighs nervously at the, she probably would be dead, comment.

"That's amazing, to bad none of that matters if we don't know how to get back to our world with it," Katarina says with sarcasm sitting back in her chair.

Ashe makes a face thinking it over," did you guys find anyways to use the leyline? Like a way for us to get home?" Ashe was glad to hear there was information here regarding magic it meant there chances of getting home were not zero.

Ahri looks down at her pizza, "there are ways to use the leyline but it doesn't contain enough magic to activate a teleportation circle like the one we had send us here." Ahri eats another slice of pizza taking off her hat to free her ears. She wiggles them to stretch them out then drinks more water. "We might, however, be able to contact people in our world with this leyline though." .

"Really!" Ashe and Katarina say at the same time while sitting up straight. Ahri and Jessie jump a little surprised.

"Yes though, how to actually pick the person it goes to seems to be the hard part," Jessie says grabbing a book from her bag. "According to Ahri these magic circles only work in certain places on your world. Like our world has the leylines your world too has something similar. We would need a map of your world with the corresponding circle to match in order to speak to someone."

"It may sound impossible when you put it like that but I at least know our worlds magic circle we could maybe contact someone in Ionia then they could-"

"They could what?," Katarina interrupts, "No one from our world knows about these teleportation magic circles or at least anyone I know. So what good is contacting them about our problem if they can't solve it." She finishes her slice of pizza.

"Well miss Katarina you might not know anyone but I do," Ahri says glancing over at her a smirk on her features. "A man I met recently was traveling through Ionia looking for things called world runes. He suddenly appeared in front of me on a teleportation circle just like the one that teleported us here though much smaller. If I could somehow contact him he might be able to go to the circle and connect it for us."

"Do you trust this man," Ashe asks eager for a chance to get home.

"He didn't seem to dangerous when I met him, but that arkane magic he carries is the real deal. I could feel him coming for a ways off," Ahri says somewhat nervously. They all exchange glances each trying to get a feel for what everyone is thinking.

"Everything is worth a try," Braum says with a smile, "who knows maybe this man will be able to bring us home. That bug has to be squashed first though and Braum has a big bug squashing shield upstairs."

"That's right, did you guys figure out where the bug creature his hiding?," Jessie asks curious about the rest of the groups findings.

"Yes we tracked the creature all the way to the park. Katarina is positive she saw where the creature must be going to rest. We will make our move this evening before the sun sets when he first is waking up." Ashe says looking at the group seriously. "Keep in mind we still need to stay out of the public eye until we get close enough to go after it."

"You're going to fight that thing already," Jessie says worried for her new friends. "Shouldn't you research it more? Know it's weakness or something?!"

"That thing gets stronger with every kill it makes, that was obvious the last time we fought it. If we don't kill it soon it will overwhelm us," Katarina says gripping her daggers for comfort.

"Don't worry no bug is to strong for Draven! I'll give him an execution worth remembering," Draven says giving Jessie his signature smirk and putting a leg up on the table.

Jessie looks away with a saddened look ignoring Draven's display, "I suppose you're all planning on me not going to help huh?"

"Jessie this fight will be far to dangerous to someone who has never wielded a weapon before, " Ashe says seeing her new friend upset. "I know it is upsetting but it's safer if you remain here while we fight." Jessie nods in agreement and keeps eating her food. Ashe remembers having that look long ago, the look of wanting nothing more than to fight alongside friends.

"We should leave soon if we want to get the monster," Draven says after finishing his 9th slice of pizza.

"Alright me and Braum will meet you all in the lobby in 10 mins. Let's squash this bug," Ashe says while getting up. The room clears except for Ahri and Jessie. Katarina and Draven went to the lobby to ready for the fight.

" . . . are you all going to be alright Ahri," Jessie asks her head still down. Ahri walks over to her side of the table and sits next to her.

"Jessie, I know how hard it is when you feel helpless in a situation like this. Whatever you do, just be careful alright. All of us are truly grateful for all the help you've given us and I know they would hate for anything bad to happen to you." Ahri's eyes are strong when Jessie looks up into them.

These people from another world were made to fight, none of them are afraid of it at all. Each ready to face their fate no matter the cost, Jessie couldn't just let them go alone she couldn't. All this time she needed to know more about them learn more about their world and who they are in it. When really after knowing them for such a short time she wants to go to their world and travel with them.

The group meets in the lobby weapons in hand as it was time for the hunter to become the hunted. With Ashe scouting ahead for people, the group sets off using alleyways to hid in while making their way towards the park.

 **-A** **urelion Sol-**

He watches from above as the bug creature sits upwind of the group who hunts him unaware that he is now the one being hunted. His place in the park is a drain that connects under the bridge and over to the small pond.

"Quite clever of them knowing this creature hunts by scent. Maybe these warriors are smarter than they first appeared." Thinking that the group would probably win this battle against the bug creature the celestial dragon begins work on the transportation circle to Runeterra. As he works he notices an Earth girl following the group wearing all black and clearly out of her league.

"Heh humans never change, always trying to tackle things they shouldn't."

Draven makes his way upwind to draw out the creature eager to fight. Kha'zix senses him drawing near just as the sun begins to set. He perks up excited to feed and readies to attack the stupid prey that walked so helplessly alone into his lair. The second he leaps to attack Draven's back, Braum leaps in his shield blocking the creatures attack.

"Haha! Stand behind Braum," Braum yells out forcing the creature back as Draven begins his bombardment throwing his axes towards the creature. Kha'zix was not expecting a coordinated assault. He barely manages to dodge the spinning axes being thrown in his direction. Feeling overwhelmed he turns to run when a dagger lands right in the center of his path stopping him for a second. Katarina appears and launches a huge assault of daggers. She manages to bury one of her daggers into the creatures upper shoulder. Kha'zix screams in pain turning a different way in a panic to get away from the danger, his camouflage now useless with the the wound Katarina inflicted. He leaps over a wall of bushes hoping that this way he would finally catch a break. He keeps his eyes toward the direction he came worried they were still hunting still following him. How did they find him? They wouldn't defeat him so easily he would get away evolve again and become much stronger. They would never be able . . .

"Hey there," Ahri says to the creature breaking it's train of thought and forcing it to turn around. Her magic charm hits him dead on making him walk towards her slowly. In his charmed state it make him easy prey for Ashe and her barrage of arrows. Kha'zix tries to run but the ice from Ashe's arrows slow his movements along with the growing number of wounds. He panics and decides to make one last ditch effort to escape, he climbs a tree breaking a branch and throws it at the two girls. Immediately Ahri grabs Ashe and dashes to the side dodging the throne branch. Ashe's eyes never leave her target as she and Ahri quickly get up. Ashe continues to fire in Kha'zix's direction, her hawkeye keeping a close eye on the panicked bug.

"Katarina NOW," Ashe yells shooting the largest ice arrow so far. The large crystal looking arrow slams into the side of the creature knocking it down to the ground in the clearing and stunning it. Katarina jumps down as the group close in around the creature. It curls up, 1 leg broken and injured in more places than one. it's eyes scan the group realizing this is what it felt like to be hunted.

"You will fear the void. This is not the end," the creature says looking up at the group. Ashe is about to say something to it, probably ask a question, when Draven finishes the creature off with a quick axe throw.

"Heh, I have the best job," Draven says as he pulls his axe out of the creature. He wipes the creatures green slimy blood off on a nearby bush.

"Draven! That thing could talk how could you just kill it like that," Ashe says clearly furious.

"Cool it ice princess, that thing was begging for death," Draven says smirking, "did you want the kill? Maybe next time sweety." Ashe is furious she's never had to deal with such blatant disregard for life. In anger she moves to strike Draven when Katarina stops her hand.

"Ashe relax that thing had no intention of telling us anything. You saw the news we couldn't allow this creature to continue to hunt like that. It had to be killed," Katarina says letting go of Ashe's arm. Ashe looks down at the corpse of the creature that hunted them inspecting it's bug-like form for any sign of life. There is a rustle in the nearby bush and Ashe's instincts take over she quickly draws and fires an arrow in that direction. The arrow hits true as she hears the sound of arrow thumping deep into unprotected flesh.

"D-damn . . . that was stupid of me huh," Jessie steps out and Ashes face turns to fear. The arrow struck Jessie in her upper right shoulder blood pools on her clothing. Jessie takes wobbly steps towards the group.

"I'm so sorry! Jessie stop moving your going to make it worse!" Ashe calls out rushing to her side. Jessie kneels tears coming to her eyes from the pain. "What . . what were you doing here? I . . I could have killed you," Ashe says upset at her mistake.

"I . . . I am sorry Ashe I . . . I thought maybe I could help or I don't know. Maybe I just wanted to see you all in action," Jessie manages to say through her tears. Suddenly the sky lights up above them as the Celestial dragon chooses now to reveal himself. Katarina and Draven stand dumbstruck in shock of the dragons size. Ahri was telling the truth, suddenly Katarina feels terrible for the way she treated the troubled vastayan. She glances at Ahri as the dragon begins speaking.

"Good evening chosen ones," he smiles, "you have defeated the creature and have proven yourselves worthy to be my alli in the great war. I need strong warriors to make a trip to the top of Mount Targon to defeat the aspects and free me so that I may protect the universe from the coming evil. You all have been chosen, tested and have proven yourselves worthy of the task. I will now send you back to Runeterra to complete your mission. You have my utmost gratitude," the dragon says bowing.

"What shall we call you celestial dragon? How can we defeat this aspects for you," Ashe asks still holding the bleeding and shocked Jessie.

"Oh dear how rude of me, I am called Aurelion Sol. You're a good team I trust you will find a way," With a wave of his one claw a magic circle similar to the one they originally were transported with appears on the ground underneath all of them. Ashe watches shocked with tears in her eyes and mixed emotions. They were finally going home, but Jessie is hurt and it was all her fault. Wait Jessie is in the teleportation circle!

"Wait!" Ashe yells just as the circle is activated transporting all of them including the injured Jessie to Runeterra.


	12. Home?

_Here we are at chapter 12. Poor Jessie she was only trying to help, but at least they are back in Runeterra right? Hope you all are doing well and are enjoying the story as it plays out. If your a Bulma/Vegeta fan I suggest you check out the other story I've been posting Chasing Stars as it's a collab with my friend CelestialMageLucy I am quite proud of. Thanks again for reading, feel free to review and subscribe._

 **~Runeterra~**

Ashe stirs to the familiar feeling of be transported across the universe, something she didn't want to get used to. Ashe feels something warm against her as she wakes and tries to remember what exactly happened. In her lap is a younger girl with blond hair. She has an injury one of Ashe's own arrows in her right shoulder . . . .

"Jessie! Jessie can you hear me?" Ashe shifts laying the girl on the dirt of the forest and suddenly remembering everything. She looks around and sees the rest of the group still out cold from the strong magic that brought them here. That damn dragon just doing whatever the hell it wants! it would have been easier to find Jessie help in her own world, now. Well, Ashe wasn't sure where she was yet again. She looks around at the trees and plants in the forest. This forest, she thinks, seems totally different than the one they were in before in Ionia. Ashe keeps her weapon close.

Jessie stirs and tries to sit up, "Ah . . ouch . . . what happened what was that?" Jessie looks around shocked, this isn't the park in the city this . . . Where was she? The pain in her right shoulder reminded her of the events that took place, she accidently traveled with them to another world. Panic flutters across the young girls face, not only was she injured but on an entirely different planet. A planet that didn't have the ease of her world. Guess you should be careful what you wish for, she feels Ashes hand lightly touch her other shoulder.

"That was a mass teleportation circle like the one that brought us to your world. Jessie don't try to sit up lay back down your still bleeding. We need to get the arrow out and wake the others," Ashe says getting up as Jessie watches and lays back down. Ashe makes her way to each of her comrades starting with Ahri since she was the closest. "Ahri? Ahri are you alright," Ashe lightly touches Ahri's arm the warmth makes her stir and rub her head.

"Ashe?," Ahri asks sniffing the air, "where are we?" Ashe looks at her new vastayan friend then back to the group as Ahri frees her tail so she can help. Jessie watches from the ground still in pain from the arrow and a bit of shock from the traveling.

"I don't know but we should probably talk this out and come up with a plan," Ashe says calming moving to wake the others. Once they are all awake they meet together in a circle except for Jessie who is laying in the center. "First things first," Ashe says looking around nervous, "we need to figure out where we are and get Jessie some medical attention. We maybe on our home world, but I don't think this is where we were originally teleported from."

"We're back in Runeterra Ice princess I believe our alliance is over," Draven says getting up on one knee and grabbing the hilt of his weapon, eager to throw his blades again.

Katarina raises a hand to stop Draven, "Draven cut it out, we have no idea where we are and as much as I don't like it, we owe the Earth girl quite a bit. I for one, always pay my debts. However, Ashe don't go thinking this changes anything between us, you're still our prisoner and we will be taking you back to Noxious once this whole thing is over." Katarina says sternly looking directly at Ashe. Ashe looks between the group and sighs.

"I understand, I will go with you willingly once we make sure Jessie gets home safe," Ashe says having no other choice.

"How can you just agree to that Ashe!" Ahri says in outrage. "We took that monster down together! The way I see it whatever beef they had with you from before is long over and it's unfair to ask you to agree to such a thing," Ahri's tail bristles in defence of her new Freljord friend.

"Braum agrees, I will do my job of protecting you which means you won't be returning to Noxious," Braums words come out so clear like it was already fact. Tensions rise as everyone is on the brink of fighting again.

"What right do either of you have to make such a decision. She is our prisoner and she will be coming with us. End of conversation," Katarina says eager to end the discussion in her favor.

"Would everyone please calm down, fighting right now doesn't solve anything," Ashe says clearly and calmly. "We need to figure out where that Aurelion Sol put us so we can decide how best to get Jessie healed and home. What happens after doesn't really matter right now." Jessie looks at Ashe with a nervous face. "Katarina, I hope that through the last few days, we could come to some sort of trust. Please extend the alliance till we make sure Jessie is back home safely." Ashe looks right into Katarina's eyes with her request, bold and direct as it is.

Katarina looks right back into Ashe's crystal blue eyes full of resolve. Her confidence falters only a moment, she had to complete the mission. This capture was for the great Noxious and she would not fail her comrades. "Fine, the alliance will stand until Jessie is safe. However after I will not hold back, this mission was given to us for the bettering of Noxious and we will not fail our people," Katarina says looking still into Ashe's eyes showing her own resolve.

"Heh fine fine well said," Draven says sitting back down, "so now what do we do?"

The group looks around staying quiet until Ashe speaks up again, "well . . . We need to figure out where we are first and scout out for villages or someone who can give Jessie some medical help. Although splitting up could be dangerous." She tries her best to read the group Ahri stands up.

"I can scout for people, it's easy for me since I can just follow the scent back here," Ahri dusts off. "This forest seems oddly familiar but I am not sure where we are. Then again I have traveled most of the world."

Ashe stands looking at the group, "Ahri, before you head out let me use my hawk shot to give you the best chance," Ashe says looking at the trees to pick one to climb. "Hopefully I climb this tree and a village will be visible," Ashe laughs nervously as she stars the climb. Jessie and the group watch as Katarina moves over to Jessie.

"Jessie, it will be better if we can remove the arrow from the wound. I've done it many times think you can handle it?" Katarina kneels looking at the back of the arrow then to Jessie's face.

"You should wait for Ashe Katarina, maybe Ashe has some frost magic that can stop the bleeding I would hate for her wound to get even worse," Ahri says moving closer. Braum scoots closer as well.

"The longer the arrow is in the more prone to infection it is," Katarina pulls out a bag of what looks like some kind of dust. "This is Noxian healing powder it will stop the bleeding temporarily. Hopefully long enough for us to dress the wound. It will also destroy anything that might infect the wound." Draven eyes it and looks at Katarina.

"Who would have guessed that the daughter of Du Couteau would give away Noxian war secrets for a commoner," Draven says in a teasing tone leaning back against his axes. Katarina shoots him a glare but then keeps her attention on Jessie.

Jessie nervously looks at Katarina, "j-just do it. It needs to be done sooner or later right," Jessie says shaking with fear now. Katarina had seen those eyes before, inexperienced green horn. Every new set of recruits had the same eyes with their first injury, full of fear and pain. Hopefully this wound would scar for Jessie to remind her of her strength, like a true Noxian. What was she thinking! Jessie was no Noxian she was from another world, clearly this alliance had done more harm than good. Ahri grabs a thick stick off one of the trees and comes over next to Jessie.

"If your going to do this protect her the best you can. Jessie? Put this in your mouth it will stop you from biting your tongue." Jessie does as Ahri says, tears forming at the edges of her eyes scared of the pain.

"Jessie I want you to talk to Ahri about anything alright," Katarina says getting in position.

"Shall I tell you a story of a boy who was made for peace?," Ahri says keeping Jessie's attention. "The boy was born of a warrior race, they would train with the sword and spear to perfection. Their best men were always brought in when the battle was thickest," as Ahri is telling the story Katarina rips the arrow skillfully from Jessie's shoulder. Jessie yelps only for a second as Ahri continues the story, "this boy was the youngest to become part of this elite force, a natural and undefeated warrior. However as their country grew, so did the atrocities the warriors were asked to commit." Katarina puts the powder on the wound the burning sensation filling Jessie with pain like she's never felt.

She grips onto Ahri's hand as she continues, "his final mission for his country was a massacre. The boy was ordered to kill civilians, children, and to burn down their homes. His sins now more than he could bare the warrior left his country and vowed to never wield another weapon as long as lived. In his travels he became a monk of the ancient way. In order to repent for his great sins against his fellow men the warrior gave up his vision. He has now become a great speaker of peace and protects the temple of the ancient way to this day. This story is of course the legend of the blind monk Lee Sin." Ahri finishes patting Jessie's head as her pain finally fades.

"That was quite the story," Draven laughs, "a blink monk who protects a temple. Why not just keep his vision, killing happens it's just a part of life." Draven was clearly more interested in the story then he originally let on.

"It's a story of finding peace with one's self," Katarina says dressing the wound. "One I've never heard before I must say." Katarina finishes using some cloth from Ahri's skirt to make a sling. She helps Jessie sit up, "how does it feel any pain?"

"It's still painful but not as bad as before," Jessie says her eyes on the ground. Clearly this type of wound was common in this world. None of them acted like it was out of place, she gulps, what kind of world is this. "Thank you for the story Ahri, I really liked it though I don't think I will be finding peace by becoming a blind monk," Jessie says laughing a little. Ashe suddenly jumps down from the tree.

"I didn't see a village . . . but there is a huge mountain range to the north and east it looks like it runs for miles. To the south I see nothing but endless jungle. I really have never seen anything like this I have no idea where we are." Ashe finishes her scouting report to no one in particular. She notices Jessie in the sling and the arrow missing. "Oh good you guys got the bleeding to stop, I was really worried. Without having ice to freeze the wound I had no way of helping her."

"Endless jungle and a mountain range . . . That's not much to go on here Ice Princess," Katarina says trying to imagine where in the world they are. "Did you happen to see anything else like an ocean or a dessert?"

Ashe looks annoyed, "my hawkvision doesn't have infinite range you know it's only as far as I can shoot an arrow." Ashe shifts her stance, her ability is normally a godsend that her people worship her for but this Noxian acts like it's nothing more than a parlor trick.

"It is not the time to be fighting I think," Braum says getting up, "We should move towards the mountains, Braum has good feeling about it." They all look at him strange for a moment then Ashe and Katarina sigh, as weird a reason the mountains are a better option than endless jungle.

"I will scout ahead and clear a plath stay put for a little bit," Ahri says heading towards the mountains quick as a fox. Ashe watches her weave through the brush till she is out of sight. She never could have imagined how useful having a vastayan by her side would be, this girl Ahri was fearless, agile, and her magic abilities were nothing to laugh about. If she could convince Ahri to stay with her after this, make the journey north, perhaps they could be an unbeatable team. She laughs a little to herself, even now all I can think about is recruiting for my cause.

After about 15 mins or so Ahri returns. "There is a clear path to the mountain up ahead. I picked up the scent of a group a humans so hopefully there is a village in the mountain range. I'll lead the way when we are ready." Ahri waits while the rest of the group gets up.

"What do we do about hostiles? If this area isn't friendly to Noxian's or Frejorldians?" Katarina asks helping Jessie stand up.

"We will handle that when it comes up. For now figuring out where we are is the top priority." With the group up they start making their way following Ahri who leads from ahead. They walk down the trail for about 2 hours together before Ashe notices the sun starting to go down. Her stomach growls as she looks at the group, Jessie is obviously in pain and getting tired while the rest look like they could continue through the night if need be.

"Perhaps we should find a place to rest for the night," Ashe says slowing down to walk with Jessie. "It'll be dangerous to move around here not being able to see and fire might bring dangers we aren't equipped to face. Plus poor Jessie needs rest."

"I can see in the dark," Ahri says stopping and turning around. "If you want I can use the night to scout further ahead and see just how much farther this village might be." Ahri seemed to be not tired at all, must be that her magic was replenished from being back in Runeterra, Ashe thought.

"As helpful as that would be I feel it's best we stay together," Ashe sets the weakened Jessie down against a tree. "I am sure you will be able to hunt with ease here." Ahri nods.

"Great cause I am starving! Can't be this amazing on an empty stomach," Draven says look around.

"I think it would be best if me and Ahri hunted alone though I am not sure how we will cook without attracting attention." Ashe shifts her weight, their situation slowing becoming a dire one. Braum looks over the group who's hope seems to be dwindling.

"Keep your spirits high, you have Braum," He slams his shield down with a laugh. "This is no time for worrying." Ashe and the group look at him she is thankful for his undying optimism. With that the group gets to work setting up a small camp. Ashe and Ahri head off to catch some game not sure how they will cook it but that's for later. Katarina, Draven, and Braum look after Jessie who is now asleep and looking a little pale. Katarina checks the wound while she is fast asleep, it's not infected thanks to her wound powder. The girl must be pale from blood loss and all that traveling. At this rate the young girl won't make it to the village especially at the pace they are moving.

"Draven, do you remember the rushing stream that was a half mile back? I need you to get some water for her." Katarina says while undressing Jessie's wound. Draven makes a face to argue then decides against it as he starts off towards where the river was.


	13. Caravan from Kalamanda

_Chapter 13 is here! Will the group be able to save Jessie? I really love writing this story since I get to link all my favorite league lore and champions in a way that they wouldn't normally be thought of. I hope to bring in more champions as the story continues, if you have any requests for me to add let me know! Thanks again for reading and enjoy._

Night falls as Draven returns to their camp with the water Katarina requested. While he was gone, Katarina and Braum made a small fire pit to help hide the light the fire will give off. Ashe and Ahri still have not returned from their dense jungle hunt. To help conceal their base, Braum bent some trees over to make a small shelter which will further protect their fire from being spotted. Katarina was very thankful for his strength since a pit that would have taken her an hour with her daggers was dug in a matter of moments with a few punches from the large man. Gathering wood was also a lot easier with him around, who needed an axe? She couldn't help but laugh at the site. Now he sits next to Jessie who has been sleeping ever since they stopped to make camp. Her breathing is labored and uneven, a sign she isn't doing well.

"How is she looking?" Katarina says while getting the fire to light. Braum glances up his face full of concern then looks back down to Jessie again.

"She has looked better," He says honestly worried for their Earth friend. Draven sits and pulls out his metal canteen for Katarina.

"Here is your water Kat. You really think it will help her?" Draven says looking the fire pit for once thinking about another person besides himself.

"It will help ease her pain," she pulls out a small cup adds some water and powder then lets it warm over the small fire. Draven watches Katarina knowing that painkilling powder is a sign the soldier is losing their battle for life. Earth girls were so much weaker than Noxian girls, he thought, thinking back to his fans at the convention. Katarina lightly wakes Jessie. "Jessie? . . . I need you to sit up and drink something," her tone is quiet almost motherly.

Jessie's eyes open, the pain from her wound apparent in her face. "Wha . . What is it Miss Katarina?" Jessie says weakly.

"Call me Kat, I have something for you to drink. It will warm you up and take away your pain." Katarina lets the cup cool a little while she helps Jessie sit up.

"I never realized how painful something like this would be," Jessie whines looking exhausted in the firelight. She weakly takes the cup and sips the pain-killing tea. "Is Ashe back yet?" The small group look at each other.

"Not yet but I hope they are alright," Katarina says thinking of her failed mission should Ashe have gotten herself killed. As if it were planned, Ahri and Ashe make there way into the little fort. "Geeze about time you both made it back! What took you so long?" Katarina says irritated, but also thankful that nothing bad happened. Being around Jessie was wearing on her.

"It was slim pickings out there but we managed to catch a few rabbits. I gutted and prepped them at the nearby river so as not to draw attention here. They aren't much but they are better than nothing for now." Ashe says with a defeated look, starting to skewer the rabbit meat while Ahri comes over by Jessie.

"Jessie how you feeling?" Ahri pulls her hair behind her ear and sits close to Jessie. She feels Jessie's head and and gives her her warmest smile.

"A little better now that the pain is fading. Katarina gave me some tea," Jessie leans against the tree. "I am so tired". The girls complexion was pale and her breathing difficult. Ahri had seen this look before, it's possible Katarina's powder was added to late. She feared an infection was already spreading throughout the girls body, and with no one here skilled in healing it didn't look good.

"You should stay awake long enough to eat alright, then you can rest," Ahri says while Ashe starts cooking the rabbit meat. There is enough for each person to have two skewers, it's not much but it will have to do for now. Ashe cursed their bad luck on the hunt, this would not be enough for Jessie to gain her strength back. What good was a leader like her? She couldn't manage to watch her arrows. With the likely long journey ahead . . . Jessie likely wouldn't make it. This fact burned a hole in Ashe's soul, she couldn't accept it. It was her fault, the thought going over and over in her head. Their new friend would die because of her stupid mistake.

Jessie manages to stay awake long enough to eat and finish her tea. They let her fall asleep against Ahri's tails. "What do you think her chances of survival are?" Ashe asks the group feeling her guilt bubbling over, a look of regret and pain hidden under her hood. Katarina knows the face of regret all too well and Ashe was terrible at hiding it. She remembered hers the morning she left that big lug alone to return to her army. When Ashe made the face though she wasn't cute anymore. The way she acted you would think the ice princess had never made a mistake in her life.

"She will pull through," Katarina says eating her rabbit meat and breaking the awkward silence. "She already made it through the hardest part of an arrow wound," she says it with confidence as if she was judging her own men. However, this earthling girl had never had an injury like this before. Would she truly make it? Kat didn't know, she just didn't like to see Ashe's face torn in regret like that. She watches a small flicker of hope make its way onto Ashe's features as the group eats in silence.

Katarina and Braum take first watch as the rest of the group gets some much needed rest. Braum took to the watch like he had just woken up, full of energy. He truly amazed Kat, he never seemed to tire, just like . . . Gods why couldn't she get that Demacian moron out her head! She left him that should have been the end of it. She suddenly realizes Braum is watching her facial expressions.

"What is it?" She snaps. He quickly looks away so as not to offend her.

"You have the look of one who is lost," Braum says his attention turning back to the jungle around their little fort. Of course I'm lost you dumb lug so are you, in some random jungle in the middle of gods know where. She wasn't sure why but that comment truly bothered her.

"What do you mean? We are all lost right now," Kat adjusts her stance looking away from the Frejordian strong man in irritation.

"I mean lost at heart. You have many paths ahead but no idea where your heart truly belongs," Braum says as if he read her inner soul. Kat swallows looking back at the large man, was he really trying to have a heart to heart conversation right now. She sighs, he wasn't wrong this whole trip she felt torn between duty and her heart. She felt deep down she truly loved that big lug from Demacia, but her feelings for Ashe were not much different. However she had already promised herself to the might of Noxus, Darius a man who would have few equals. How is it this big lug of a man had her figured out already, they had been around each other 3 days tops.

"Yeah your right," she said not really wanting to admit it.

"When it comes to heart, do not move like the herd for your heart will always be your strongest muscle," Braum says tapping his shield against his chest. "This is how I feel." Katarina laughs a little, was it truly that easy? Just follow your heart and everything would fall into place, she doubted it. He clearly had no idea what it was like for her.

"What about you big guy? Any girl pull at your heart yet?" Katarina asks eager to change the subject off of her. She nearly bursts out laughing as the large man shyly looks away hiding his blush.

"Braum is simple man, many women capture my eye. I am not forceful though," Braum said looking to Katarina as if for advice. "Do women like men like me?" He asks, the honesty of his question strangely setting Katarina at ease.

"Yes of course they do, women like to feel safe," she laughs a little, "being next to you is about as safe as they can get. So who is the girl? Someone in our group?" Katarina asks prying just a little. He looks away pressing his finger tips together, seems so weird for such a powerful man to be so shy. She could barely hold back her urge to tease the big guy.

"Best if I don't say," he says picking up his shield. "It's time to change duty," Braum says heading in to wake Draven and Ashe since it's now their turn. Katarina watches him and looks up at the stars, happy to find their own planet's array clear in the jungle sky. This was definitely Runeterra but where?

-Morning-

The group take rotating shifts till morning, the jungle eerie quiet in the morning dew. Not far off in the distance they can hear the sound of a caravan of large hooved animals. Ahri, the one currently on duty, quickly moves to wake everyone.

"Someone is coming," Ahri closes her eyes listening to the sounds, "I hear at least 20 or so. They are moving slowly, but will be here in a few mins." Ashe gets up and fixes her hair with a little water and grabs her bow, friend or foe they needed help. The rest of the group follow along picking up their gear, Braum helps Jessie up letting her sit on his shield she is much stronger than last night but still shouldn't travel.

The caravan arrives riding large domestic beasts, Ashe notices the mark of Shurima on the patterned cloth under the large saddles. Each beast is the height of a tree with massive legs and wide bodies. "Hello excuse me," Ashe yells up to the lead animal who slows to a stop in front of them. A young man around the age of 30, Ashe guesses, slides down the animals fur till he reaches the ground in front. He eyes the odd assembly of people.

"Two Frejordians, two Noxians and a Vastayan? . . . Your group is a walking joke," the kid laughs a little. Ashe didn't even realize their group was probably a joke the common people told all the time, if only they were walking into a bar.

She sighs, "I am well aware how we look Traveler of Shurima, our friend is injured and we were wondering if we could ride with you to the next town. She is in desperate need of medical attention," Ashe asks being polite as she can. The young man looks the group over spotting the injured girl, he nods.

"I am Harmon, let me talk it over with the caravan quick, we might have a doctor or two with us," he climbed up the large beast faster than a squirrel climbs a tree. It's not long till he makes his way back to them with a strange looking woman with a horn coming out of her head. If Ashe had to guess, she would say the girl looked Vastayan but Ahri didn't seem comfortable with the girl at all.

Harmon walks up, "this is Soraka, she is a healer that has been traveling with us. She may be able to help, the caravan is fine with a few warriors joining our group till the next village as long as you don't cause any trouble. What are your names," Harmon asks once again judging the group.

The creature called Soraka makes her way over to Jessie as Ashe looks back at Harmon, "wait, before we give our names. Where are we?" Ashe asks as their small area of jungle light up with starlight Jessie gasps being filled with the creatures magic.

"We are on our way to trade with the Rakkor tribe along the southern trail of the Great Barrier Mountains," Harmon says not even phased by the strange creatures magic. The Rakkor tribe? Where had Ashe heard that name before? Katarina looks light a lightning bolt just hit her on the head.

"The Rakkor tribe, the ones at the base of mount Targon?" Katarina asks, giving Ashe the information she needed. They were ridiculously far south of her homeland next to the deserts of Shurima. She should have realized the dragon would put them close to the mountain where those so called aspects would be. Did he intend for them to fight the war now?

Soraka turns to the group, "this child is not of this world," she looks at each member of the group. "I can tell you have all fought bravely against a creature of the void," the creature Soraka said as if she could see everything that lead up to this moment. Harmon looks surprised and crazy excited.

"You fought a void creature! Really?! What was it like?" suddenly uninterested in the groups names.

"We should save that for another time," Ashe says, "I am sure your caravan would like to continue moving." Ashe says eager to change the subject. This strange Soraka girl clearly knew things but how, Ashe wondered. She would have to be careful around this so called healer.

"Alright alright come on you all can ride with me. Can you climb?" He begins climbing again as Soraka follows him. Thankful for the ride Ashe wears her bow and starts to climb the domestic beast. It's hair is long and hot but strangely sticky and easy to grip. Katarina and Ahri follow with Draven right behind. Braum puts Jessie on his back and carries his massive shield as he climbs, they don't call him strongman for nothing. There is a small room on top of the beast as it once again starts moving towards it's destination. There is plenty of food and drinks around as Harmon looks them all over again.

"So your names?" He asks biting into a fresh fruit the juices dripping from his mouth.

"I am Ashe of the Freljord, my companions are Braum, Ahri the vastayan, Katarina and Draven of Noxus, and Jessie of Earth," after listing them all out it did sound very strange. Were this anywhere else it would have sparked a joke, she knew all too well. Harmon looked the group over, a few names he truly recognized. After all the Noxian's were quite well known in these parts.

"Hard to believe I would ever meet the famously deadly Katarina or Draven of Noxus," Harmon says with a serious face. He looks at the two Katarina stares right back, fire in her eyes. If he wants a fight right here he will certainly get one. "Our people have been in somewhat of a war with yours but that's no reason to fight, this may be a trading caravan but I am on this journey to make a pilgrimage to Mount Targon. Everyone has heard the amazing stories, this is my chance to become someone amazing." Jessie and Ashe listen with a bit of a clueless look.

"Don't tell me you've never heard the stories of the aspects of Targon," Harmon says enthusiastically, clearly ready to start up the stories at any moment.

"Hold on buddy," Katarina says holding up a hand. "Save the stories for later, you know me and Draven but it would probably be best if we all properly introduced ourselves." She grabs a fruit from the center and hands it to Jessie, "why don't you start Jessie." Katarina puts her on the spot.

"Um. . me but . . Well I am no amazing fighter or anything," Jessie says looking down, "I am Jessie of Earth. My hobby is cosplay, anime and gaming mostly. This is my first time in Runeterra . . . Um what else should I say?" She nervously fiddles with the fruit in her hands.

"That was a fine introduction Jessie," Ashe says with a smile. "Her injury is my fault," Ashe says looking at it while Soraka works on healing it. "I am Princess Ashe of Freljord, current leader of the followers of Averosa. I am an expert archer and a wielder of Averosa's true ice bow." She looks down, "sounds really weird when you combine all the titles like that, but I am really just an archer doing whatever I can to bring peace to my lands."

"I am Braum, known as Heart of Freljord. My shield is here for you should you need it!" Braum laughs at his short introduction.

"I am Ahri, a vatstayan of Ionia. My hobbies include music and food," Ahri says smiling. "I am also a magic user hopefully we can remain allies." Ahri finishes grabbing a sweet fruit from the middle. Jessie looks at her companions in a slightly different light, Ashe is a real princess in this world . . . She gets excited to hear Katarina and Draven's introducitons as well.

"I am Katarina of Noxus, Daughter of General Du Couteau and known as the sinister blade of Noxus. I value strength above all else and will do anything for the good of Noxus," Katarina finishes biting into a choice apple and glancing at Ashe.

"Heh saving the best for last of course. I am Draven of Noxus better know as the Glorious Executioner. With my amazing skills and talent, everyone in the world will know and cheer my name! I have never lost a battle in the arena and-"

"And if we let him continue he will talk about himself all day," Katarina says shoving a particularly ripe fruit in his mouth. "More importantly he is the younger brother of General Darius of Noxus."

"Woah . . . so many famous people in one place. Actually how did all of you come together?" Harmon says as they all give him a look waiting for his introduction. "Oh, heh right, I am Harmon of Kalamanda of Shurima. I am the 3rd born son of a merchant family and chose to seek my own glory." Katarina realizes she knows that city, it was next on the Noxian campaign to take over the entire coast of Shurima, but she stays quiet.

"I suppose I am next," the strange creature known as Soraka says. "I am Soraka and yes this is a real horn growing out of my head," she gives a small sigh, "I am known as the starchild, though it is not a name I answer to. I live my life to protect and heal all living creatures," she smiles, "no matter what I will protect this world and it's creatures."

"Well all of you welcome to the caravan. It's still a 2 days ride to the city so please make yourselves at home, oh but do keep in mind the rules. There is no killing or stealing, if caught your thrown from the caravan. Due to the dangers of the forest of Kumungu we will be moving day and night only stopping to empty the waste pots. Other than that it should be a smooth ride," Harmon says finishing his fruit. "Well I better get back to the saddle," Harmon says leaving the group with Soraka.

With Soraka's skill Jessie looks worlds of a difference better. Ashe is grateful they found help when they did or another innocent life would be on her hands. The group mostly sleeps and relaxes thankful for the much needed downtime that only riding in the caravan could provide. What would these Rakkor be like? She had really never listened to the stories about the great hero's of Targon that were told in bar's and to children, however the way that dragon acted and Ahri's encounter years past proved that these stories were indeed true. How would their small group defeat the so-called gods of Targon? She drifts to sleep with these thoughts in mind.


	14. The Mountain

_Chapter 14! This story man I can't help but keep working on it. So I was wondering if any of my readers had a drawing talent? I would like to make a cool cover picture for this story with the whole gang if possible, however I have never tried to get something like this before. If your interested message me and we hopefully can come up with something. Thanks again for reading!_

-Caravan-

The caravan is now only a half days ride to the base and is in full view of the splendor that is Mount Targon. The large mountain stabs into the sky like a twisted dagger the top covered in snow and ice reaching above the clouds that form around it. The group sit on top of the beasts of labor, now well rested. Ashe is very thankful that this caravan was carrying a healer of Soraka's quality since now Jessie can move without the sling, however the scar from the arrow will be with her forever. Jessie told her that it made her look cool in her world but Ashe still feels the sting of responsibility for her injury.

"That mountain is gigantic!," Jessie says full of excitement while sitting next to Ashe, her eye on the large mountain far ahead. In order for her to be better equipped for this heat Ashe bought an outfit from the merchants. It's a loose fitting outfit with a hood to block the sun, and it doesn't have a hole where an arrow pierced through.

"It is said to be the tallest mountain in our world," Ashe says cleaning her bow. The past two days has been more than enough for Ashe and the group to recover their stamina. The best part is since the Shuriman have a fear of the Noxians, Harmon has asked that Katarina and Draven stay inside the travel tent. Ahri has been helping out the caravan in anyway she can, her spirit rush ability makes it easy for her to jump from beast to beast so she has become something of a messenger. Braum, being good with all animals, took a liking to these large beasts and is now steering the lead one. What a weird group they are, she sighs. Who would have ever guessed she would be on the other side of the world traveling with 2 noxians and a vastyan.

"Actually," Jessie says looking at the mountain with some confusion, "it looks strange." She stares at the mountain intently pulling Ashe from her thoughts.

"Hmm. . . what do you mean?" Ashe says glancing at the mountain's snow covered tips, it looked like a perfectly normal mountain to her.

"The angle the mountain peak is at . . . it almost looks like the whole mountain was pulled up from the surface instead of being pushed up. The whole mountain seems to be defying the laws of gravity, although we don't have magic like you do. I've studied Earth's tectonic plates before and the mountains they create, but this one is totally different from the others." Jessie finishes still staring at the mountain, maybe the stories Harmon told of gods at the top were true. Not that Ashe had any idea what a tectonic plate was. Lately Jessie ahs been talking about strange topics from her home world, about food, clothes, animals, now this gravity and tectonic plates. She could hardly keep up. Ashe glaces back up at the mountain again with a sigh. . . there was something odd about it though.

"Ashe," Ahri says nearly making Ashe jump out of her skin, "I've got some cool drinks if you'd like to try them. The merchants gave them to me for helping out today!" The weather had been hot so, to thank Ahri for her help, the merchants made her a hat and a loose fitting outfit. It looked quite cute on her Ashe had to admit.

"Yes please I am thirsty," Ashe says gratefully taking the drink. Jessie drinks some as well, the rest apparently all the group needed. After all they knew where they were now. During the day, they would rest with the caravan, well except Ahri who delivered goods and messages. At night the caravan was constantly under attack by strange creatures. With Ashe and her bow they were not much of a match though, an old man in the caravan said that these creatures have only shown up in the last 3 years or so. All signs of something bad coming to this world just like Ashe could feel in her bones. Even this Harmon kid, who talked non-stop about the aspects of Targon and how right now there were likely 4 and how rare that was. None of this whole scenario made any sense! It was driving Ashe mad and she hoped the group couldn't tell. The biggest question was how this Celestial dragon fit into all of this? He made the aspects of Targon seem like the bad guys, but from the stories Harmon tells they are the good guys. Ahri sits and leans against Ashe's back breaking her train of thought.

"Don't look so concerned," Ahri says finishing her drink, "I know your thinking about what that dragon said and what that boy Harmon has told us. But that can all wait till we get there and discuss our options. I only met 1 aspect, perhaps the others are different." She looks off into the jungle, "this peaceful travel is quite nice." Ashe can almost hear the smile on Ahri's face and she agreed. Traveling with these simple merchants, even for a short time, made her feel calm and more relaxed. The air was clean there were no immediate dangers or tasks to worry about just relax in the sun till we get to Targon.

Harmon walks out of the tent toward the group yawning, "hey," he says with sleep still in his eyes. He looks in the distance at Targon for a few moments, then turns to the group. "We are closer than I thought," he smiles, "this Braum guy, I have never seen these creatures take a liking to someone so fast." Instead of sitting in the saddle Braum rides on the beast's side close to it's head. It's hard to tell but it kinda looks like Braum is telling the beast stories as it moves at a calm pace. Due to this the caravan has moved faster than it normally would and now the trading village at the base of the mountain is visible to the group. In an hour their time in the caravan would end, they would need to discuss a plan.

"Ahri, Jessie, let's go in and talk with the group. We need to get some idea of a plan together," Ashe says standing up. Jessie and Ahri follow Ashe as they head into the tent Draven is snoring while Katarina peels an apple with one of her daggers.

"Hey Kat," Jessie says, Ashe still not used to hearing her nickname. "Looks like we are only an hour away now," Jessie says taking a seat near her and grabbing some fruit of her own.

"Really that would be quite a relief. If I have to bake away in here with his snoring ass much longer I may end up killing him," Katarina jokes kicking Draven's side so that he wakes up. "I assume you came in here to come up with some sort of a plan?" Katarina says eyeing Ashe.

"Yeah once we get there we need to figure out a few things; how to get everyone home, how do we deal with the aspects, or do we deal with them at all." Ashe sits opposite Katarina Ahri sit's next to her. "That Harmon tells the stories about the aspects like they are some great heroes, if that is true maybe the celestial dragon was never truly on our side."

"We promised him we would try to free him. That was the cost of our journey here don't forget," Katarnia says staying true to her promises.

"Wouldn't it be best to meet one of these aspects?," Jessie asks looking at the group. Ahri shifts nervously at the suggestion. "I mean if they are truly the dragon's masters maybe they could help us or explain why he has to stay chained up."

"I do not think finding one of these aspects will be that easy. The one I met appeared out of nowhere and disappeared in the same fashion," Ahri says looking at Jessie's hopeful eyes. In truth Ahri didn't want to see an aspect again, it only tore her up inside making her remember her first love. However maybe what she said to Ashe was true, maybe the other aspects would be different. Then again they could also be much worse, she sighs, this is for the group to decide.

"I agree with Jessie," Ashe says holding her chin as she looks down thinking. "If we could meet one of the aspects and talk it over, maybe they would free the dragon without a fight and we could still keep our promise to the dragon." Katarina looks at Ashe, could she really be this nieve.

"If you had a cosmic dragon under your control would you really just let if free because some princess and her companions asked you nicely," Katarina says, her words full of sarcasm and truth. Ashe blushes, taken aback. Katarina was right, she hated to admit it but her plan was a child's dream.

"Alright Katarina if your so smart, what do you think we should do?" Ashe says looking straight into Katarina's eyes. The quick turn of conversation catches Katarina off guard, she is serious. Katarina looks away thinking it over.

"If Noxus were invading here we would first learn about our opponents and find the weaknesses ahead of time. Perhaps we can use that to blackmail these aspects into setting him free. Or we can just assassinate the bastards and be done with this whole conversation," she says looking back at Ashe. It was the best plan so far, sure it would take awhile to pull it off. Most Noxian campaigns took months of information gathering before actually executing it. Darius would wonder where they are, . . . he was probably already furious that they are taking so long.

"Assassinate 4 gods? Sounds really challenging," Draven says finally adding his two cents.

"You mean impossible," Ashe says frustration on her features. "Assassinate one, maybe but once the other's know there is an assassin nearby they will stick together. Besides I doubt these aspects will be that easy to find." Ashe rubs her forehead, "this is getting us nowhere. When we get there let's split up and see how hard it is to find information on the aspects whereabouts and demeniors, maybe they are easy to find and reasonable. If not we at least have our base level information." The group look at eachother thinking it over except Draven who lays back down.

Katarina considers what Ashe has said, she's right. We don't have enough information to go on here, even for a base level assasination I would need a lot more information. She looks at Ahri who is showing signs of being quite nervous with the idea. Jessie doesn't seem to care either way and Draven . . . she sighs, Draven is an idiot. He will do whatever we as a group decide. Before she can open her mouth to give her thoughts Soraka walks in.

"You can not take on the aspects of Targon, no matter how strong you all are," she says sitting next to Jessie. They all look at her confused, how much had she heard? How did she hear any of it? "What the boy Harmon has said is correct. There are many aspects currently here from Targon and none of them will be easy to defeat. Why are you all so keen in fighting them? To my knowledge the aspects are all hero's sent to protect the world from danger."

"how do you know so much? Have you been listening to all our conversations?" Katarina says grabbing her dagger and getting in a lunge position. Ashe raises a hand to stop Katarina her face quite serious.

"I have never known anyone to hear that well. How did you hear us?" Ashe says suspecting some telepathic type power.

"Heh please relax, I am not physic or anything," she says lifting her ears up. "I happen to have exceptional hearing and it is rare people talk about the aspects the way you do." Soraka says still sitting calmly.

"You helped Jessie so as long as you mean us no harm no harm will come to you," Ashe says. "To answer your question though a celestial dragon named Aurelion Sol asked it of us in order to bring us home. You see we were sent to another world through some sort of teleportation magic. This Aurelion tested us and found us worthy to be sent home." Ashe says just now realizing how crazy the whole thing sounds. A group like there's just happened upon a magical dragon that brought them home.

"I have heard of this dragon," Soraka says as they all look on in a bit of shock, "it was likely his teleportation circle that sent you to that other world in the first place." Ashe hadn't thought of that, but remembering it now the circles activated extremely similar. They even left nearly the same mark on the ground as the first one did, this Soraka was strangely knowledgeable. How could she know all this? Soraka looks around at the group for a few moments then sighs lightly.

"I see you don't quite believe me, perhaps I should tell the dragon's real story. Aurelion Sol is a celestial dragon who can create stars, and worlds. For the longest time he had no cares or worries just his fun roaming around the universe. However there was darkness growing in the universe that that consumed some of his bright stars. This darkness knew only how to overwhelm and consume. After watching a few of his worlds become consumed by the void Aurelion decided to avoid the darkness. This is when Targon got involved, the gods of Targon needed the dragon to seal the dark rifts that began to form, however Aurelion refused. As he traveled free throughout the universe he came across a world he created centuries before, the people of the planet now worshiped him. He decided to show himself to these people, as he loves the attention. The people, to honor him, made him a golden crown with beautiful star jems which he wore right away. The people were actually the aspects of Targon and the crown was used to force Aurelion into closing the rifts of darkness thereby saving the world." She looks at Ashe as she finishes the story of Aurelion Sol.

"So . . . the dragon we are trying to save, just doesn't want to save the universe anymore?" Ashe asks needing some clarification.

"Correct, yes he is under Targon's control. That is not a bad thing as they will use him to close these dangerous rifts to stop the void creatures from coming forth." Ahri looks shocked listening to this.

"The dark rifts open to the void?" Ahri asks now thinking back to the single void creature they faced.

"Yes," Soraka confirms.

"What exactly . . . is the void," Ashe asks now more curious than ever. Maybe this was pending threat she saw coming all these years. It certainly represented her nightmares perfectly.

"From what I know the void is a different universe full of creatures who never rest. They multiply and devour planets if allowed to spread. I was once told that void would eventually consume the universe if gone unchecked." Soraka smiles, "I am also friends with one of the aspects of Targon so you know this story is true." Ashe, Katarina, and Ahri sit back trying to digest all the information they were just given. Clearly this whole Targon and celestial dragon thing was far bigger than anything they had ever dealt with. Jessie on the other hand looks scared.

"That creature they faced, that bug thing. You said it was a void creature," Jessie asks Soraka directly.

"Yes it was, I can feel the void energy around you all even now. Do not worry though it will fade with time." Jessie thinks about her world, they would have no magical dragon to close rifts on their world and no way to fight creatures like change like that. She holds herself, how would their world survive if one of those rifts ever opened up on their world. Jessie had so many experiences since she met this group, some she could have done without. This new information now though, thoroughly scared her.

Harmon walks in feeling the tension of the group he stops, "Um hey guys. I wanted to let you all know we are here." He opens the cloth door wide revealing the large trading village at the foot of the great Mount Targon. Mount Targon up close is very strange in the way it twists awkwardly upward. The large village is full of houses of all kinds from many different climates. One thing is common among many of the houses, a flag with the symbol of the sun in the center, who Harmon calls the Solari.


	15. Finding an Aspect

_Chapter 15 is here. Happy year of the Dog! Things have been pretty busy for me lately this being my birthday month and all. My boyfriend got me a puppy for valentines day! I guess I never told you guys but I am like a crazy Game of Thrones nerd. My first dog we named him Balerion after Aegon the conqueror's dragon so it was only fitting to name our second puppy Rhaegal or Rhaego if you have trouble pronouncing it. Well enough about me onto the story!_

 **-Rakkor Village of Helos-**

Braum helps the merchants move the large beasts to their resting area as the rest of the group helps unload the merchants gear. After they all finish they stand together overlooking the large Rakkor village that was the hub for merchants and travelers having a river port down at the center. Harmon looks on at the village like it's the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

"This is so amazing! I am finally here," he stands next to Ashe looking over the village. Ashe looks up at the humungus mountain above a strange glittering mist encircling the upper twothirds. The base of the mountain twists up akwordly from the ground. It really does look like it was pulled up by magic, Ashe thinks to herself staring at it.

"What are your plans from here on out Harmon?" Ashe asks turning her attention back to the younger boy.

"Heh," he rubs his nose, "I plan to train with the Rakkor fighters further up the mountain before making my journey to the peak." He points up the side of the mountain to an outlying cliff about 60 ft up.

"Then it appears our paths diverge here Harmon," Ashe gives him a smile, "it was a pleasure traveling with you and thank you again for helping us." She takes his hands like she did for so many of her subjects before, "may Averosa guide your path." Harmon blushes at the gesture clearly unaware of the honor she has given him. He shakes her hands back.

"I don't know this Averosa but your welcome and I hope we see each other again," the boy begins walking away toward the main city. Will he really train to make the climb? Ashe wonders looking up the huge mountain again, she could scarcely believe there was a summit let alone have hopes of reaching it. Looking at the boy's current abilities she didn't think he would see the summit, but if this was his dream who was she to stop him. She hears light footsteps behind her breaking her train of thought.

"Don't stare all day princess," Katarina says walking up. "The merchants are unloaded and we are free to do as we please. I don't know much about these aspects, but I would assume since they are considered gods they would have temples right? Maybe all we have to do is go to one." Kat grabs her daggers, she always kept her promises and no matter what the group thought as a whole, if she thought she could take these aspects she would give it a shot. After all, she had only ever failed an assassination once, but Ashe didn't need to know that.

"I suppose your right. We should probably look into this Leona of the Solari who Harmon called the aspect of the sun. I believe she will be easiest to find according to his stories." She shifts uneasy, searching for someone she really knew nothing about in a place she knew nothing about. The worst part was she didn't even know if meeting these aspects would fix the predicament they were currently in. Would the celestial dragon retaliate if they decide not to help him? If these aspects really are gods, is it safe for them to just walk in and ask about him? All of these were risks of traveling into unscouted territory.

"So we are going to split up as planned?" Ahri asks clearly sick of the awkward silence that took over the group. She got lots of looks from the Targonian people and travelers, it was quite rare to see a vastayan in these parts, not that it ever bothered Ahri.

"Yeah we go with our split plan. We will split into three groups each with slightly different goals. The first group will be Ahri and Jessie, I would like you two to focus on finding us accommodations and getting any info about the town that you can. Braum and Draven I would like the two of you to search the area and gather any intel on ships heading towards any of our home lands and what the cost of that journey will be. Me and Katarina will do some scouting looking for temples and gathering any information we can about the aspects of the mountain and how best to find them. Are we clear?" Ashe says after finishing going over the plan they had originally hashed out. Braum makes a _I have to go with him?_ face, but drops it with a nod from Ashe.

"Good then let's get to work. We will meet back on this hill at sun down. Ahri, Jessie, please be careful searching I do not know the culture here or how they will react to you both-" Ahri raises a hand.

"Ashe you worry to much, my magic is full in this place a few bar ruffians or town thugs won't be any match for me," Ahri says placing a hand on Ashe's shoulder. Ahri leans and whispers in her ear, "I am more worried about your pairing considering she wishes to bring you back to Noxus. I wouldn't be surprised if she uses this as an opportunity to run away with you." Ashe nods in reply as Ahri moves to Jessie's side.

"We will do our best Ashe," Jessie says looking around, "who is Soraka supposed to go with?" Jessie asks her eyes looking behind Ashe. Ashe nearly jumps she had forgotten the healer decided to join their group and when she first glanced around and didn't see her she had assumed the girl choose a different group.

"I am not good with stealth or dealing with burly men. I believe it's best I stay near miss Jessie since her injury is still healing," Soraka says holding her staff lightly in her hand. With her long cloak and hood it is hard to notice her hoofs or horn. Ashe is still quite worried about this newcomer but she did save Jessie's life.

"Verywell that actually makes me a tad more comfortable," Ashe says with a smile. "Lets go," Ashe says turning to start her scouting mission as each group peels off to complete their assignments.

 **-Tryndamere-**

He waits in the throne room, his usual impatient attitude showing as the scouting missions have so far turned up nothing. She had to be alive he could feel it in his whole body, but where was she! The last messenger had mentioned the presence of Noxian troops searching the beach fronts as well. One advantage they had over the Noxians was that they could not search the interior of Ionia freely since their failed invasion left a bad taste in the Ionians mouths. He had sent the message to search the interior and speak to any natives hoping there was someone who saw her recently. He did not fully understand why he was so distraught over this whole situation, after all they were marrying for the people not out of love. They had only spent a month or two together at most in yet he felt she held a place inside his heart.

In the distance a loud horn of war could be heard breaking his train of thought. It would be Sejuani and her warband making their attack on the city. Tryndamere smirks, "heh good a distraction. Just what I needed!" Eagerly he makes his way to the battlements grabbing his sword. The men of the garrison he had held back from the search party would now come in quite handy. They take their positions bows in hand, while Tryndamere gets on horseback to join the cities main vanguard. The Avarosan Legion, a small group that his bride trained herself. Warriors of cunning speed and undying loyalty who wore armor made for the cold complete with black cloaks lined with gold trim and unmistakable symbol of Avarosa painted large on the back. Their helms glisten as the sun peaks out.

"I do not give great speeches to inspire," Tryndamere yells so that the whole garrison can hear him, "but I will say this. Sejuani and her warband have come to attack the city, and they have chosen poorly for I will never back down. My blade is sharp and the air is crisp, perfect for this battle. Now let us meet these warmongering fools head on!" The gates open and Tryndamere charges eager to break the front lines of Sejuani's troops.

He spots her with ease on her large drüvask boar, they must be desperate this time to attack Ashe's stronghold but Tryndamere was thankful for that. He reaches her starting the duel, her ice flail against his massive greatsword. He barely notices his and her men fighting to either side. He forces her back his sword striking the armor on her shoulder.

"You won't win this Barbarian King," Sejuani boasts encasing him in true ice with her flail. She thinks she has won with this action as she strikes him again shattering the ice expecting him to die from such a strong blow. He is bleeding and in pain but now is his time to strike. He screams and attacks wildly and stronger than before everything Sejuani and her men throw at him bounces off like nothing. His blood pumps hot, this was the break he needed this is what he was made to do. His sword wielding arm encased in a red glowing light as he continues the assault. Shocked Sejuani starts making her retreat, they would not win this battle today with this monster in the enemy vanguard.

"RETREAT NOW!," Sejuani yells throwing her flail of true ice freezing the vanguard, still arrows from the garrison on the wall fall like fresh snow onto her troops. Tryndamere breaks the ice and breaths hard watching Sejuani's warband limp away back into the blizzard that brought them here.

The men cheer helping the injured back into the safety of the city walls. Tryndamere sheaths his massive sword and puts it on his back, his injuries now plain to see. The battle was a lot closer than he had wanted it to be, he takes a look around. A loss of 30 of their own men around 40 or so injured and from the looks of it they lost 40 in their warband from the dead bodies that they left behind. This was probably just a test of their defences he knew, when she attacked again she would bring her whole warband. As he walks back inside the wall the council members meet him at the gate.

"A great battle my lord! Avarosa was on our side this day," the tall counselor says holding his hands together in front of him. "This victory will surely go down in the history as the Victory of the Great Barbarian King," he looks at Tryndamere with a sick smile clearly hoping to turn this victory into a moral booster for all the city. Tryndamere sighs, he really didn't care about what the people said about him but once he married Ashe he would no longer be a barbarian seeking a home. So brazen to call him king already as well, they were merely engaged to be wed nothing more yet.

"Avarosa was on our side, this victory as you call it is only temporary," Tryndamere says musling his way past heading towards the throne room. "This was only half of Sejuani's estimated warband that attacked. They were likely just checking to see how well fortified we are. She must not know that Ashe is missing, we can thank Avarosa for that." Tryndamere pushes both doors open with the force to slam them against the hard stone walls. He needed Ashe back . . . He needed her back soon or he might just lose this city, he knew he was running out of time.

 **-Darius-**

- **Somewhere in Shuriman Territory-**

It was a bloody battle but once again the Trifarian Legion has shown they are impossible to defeat in open battle. Darius stands in the makeshift camp they made his armor still covered in the blood of the Noxian resistance. The air is filled with the familiar sound of crows come to feed upon the dead, Darius also knew this as a sign his fellow leader Jericho Swain was nearby. As sure as the dead Swain strides into the tent.

"It appears I came too late to be of any use," Swain says while looking over the map Darius had pinned to the table with daggers. Swain was in his usual attire his long coat covering the arm he lost in the war against Ionia. Though Darius spent a lot of time around him, he still gave of the air of mystery with a gaze that could pierce into your soul.

"I wouldn't say that, we are still having trouble getting past the city walls. The resistances leader is a fool to send what little men he had into the open battlefield against us. I do not understand his plan for victory," Darius replies using a torn cloth to wipe the blood of his armor before it drips onto the map. Darius was a brilliant war general who had never lost a battle, being the might of Noxus made him that much more intimidating when getting sight of him and his legion.

"Then perhaps I was right on time, I had word that this particular city's builder made quite the blunder," Swain says his hand delicately touching the edge of the city on the map. "The original city sunk into the sand included a large tunnel walkway that led into the center of the city. I believe it would come out around here," he again points to the table. Darius had not heard such intel but he had expected Swain, the vision of Noxus, to have better intel even though he had just arrived this morning.

"I will send my scouts to find the entrance, it should be easy to maneuver the sand that had fallen in," Darius says looking at where Swain had touched the map, remembering anything out of the ordinary he had seen there when they made their earlier pass around the city.

"It should be clear of sand and even have a secret entrance in the city. My informant was something of a criminal," Swain said with a smile. Darius nodded in understanding and picks up his axe.

"Good I am eager to end this silly rebelion," Darius says. He stretches his muscles and looks up at the sky. He would take a small team to storm the city after dark. Thinking about the tunnel size, he figured he would only need about ten men to take it. Swain's gaze now turned to Darius, any normal person would feel his eyes and tremble, but not Darius he knew the man was likely thinking of the reasons he was rushing. It was no secret that Darius wished to bring back his bride to be and his brother, and with the reports of them missing reaching his ears, it was clear Swain was already aware.

"There has been no new information on your fiance and dear brothers whereabouts?" Swain asks knowingly.

"That is true, but I am not worried. They are alive and probably finding their way back to Noxus with that ice princess in toe," Darius says placing his axe into the holder on his back. Swain tilts his head at the comment clearly knowing more than he is saying.

"I am sure they hold the heart of Noxus with them in all challenges they face," Swain says before turning to leave. "Sadly I cannot stay here to see the victory over this city, a pressing matter has stirred our interests in the north and it would be best if I saw to it personally. Till our combined strengths are needed in the Immortal Bastion," he makes a polite bow, "keep the path of Noxus always on your heart". Swain made his exit walking with an elegnace only a noble born would possess. Darius hated all the fancy talk the nobles used, all it did was make it take longer to get their point across. That wasn't what irritated him the most though, no that annoyance was left to the noble swagger all those with money seemed to have. However, this did not mean those with money were weak. In the case of Swain, all that swagger was there to hide his true strength and only create a better vision for the future of Noxus.

 **-Ashe/Katarina-**

 **-Helos before dusk-**

Ashe and Katarina are heading to a temple of the Solari they were informed about might have the aspect inside. After searching 5 other temples in the large merchant city there was little hope that this would be the one.

"Err this is so irritating! After all this searching all we know is she is the leader of the Solari," Katarina complains, "oh and that she might be up at the main temple way up on the mountain . . . Nothing about what an aspect is and nothing really on the other aspects besides _Diana might be hiding in a cave on the mountain."_ Katarina scoffs kicking the dirt.

"Now Katarina we know more than that. From the story that one lady told Leona holds a spear and shield and can call down the power of the sun upon her enemy's. We also know she travels with a small group of Solari guards, all things we would need should we decide to help the dragon," Ashe tries to say calmly, but in truth they really had nothing to go on. All the stories Harmon told the information was questionable at best and it seemed so many people here were eager to repeat the same stories. Not five minutes ago they had just gotten done hearing the story of how the great Leona fought of the barbarians for the twentieth time. Honestly she was tired of hearing the same stories as well.

They reach the steps of the final church of the Solari they will visit tonight. On the doors is painted the familiar symbol of the sun and the mark of the Solari. As Ashe is about to open the door, it opens into her knocking her back into Katarina who, like any assassin, heard the footsteps quicker than Ashe had and caught her. The large woman who opened the door was adorned in shining gold armor holding a large shield and spear. She had long brunette hair as she looked at the two.

"My apologies followers I did not mean to open the door with such force," the woman says bowing her head in apology reaching her hand out to help Ashe stand up. Ashe takes her hand and feels it immediately a power not of this world she stands and pulls her hand back.

"We are not followers, but would you perhaps be Leona of the Solari?," Ashe asks blatantly. Katarina take a look at the girl who was potentially the "aspect" everyone was talking about. She didn't seem to be anything special in Katarina's eyes, a good form for fighting yes but bulky and flashy armor not made for a true warrior.

"Yes I am," Leona looks at them closer with a look of knowing. "Ah yes I believe I was expecting you," Leona says turning back into the temple, "please come in there is much to discuss." Leona continues inside becoming them to follow. Ashe is about to follow when Katarina grabs her hand.

"Are you an idiot?," Katarina asks whispering in Ashe's ear. This seemed like a clear trap to her and screamed danger. How dumb was Ashe to blindly follow this strange girl into a temple, no wonder they ambushed her so easily.

"I feel no ill intent from her and she said she knows us," Ashe says, "but just in case you head back to the group tell them I found Leona and am in a talk with her." Ashe takes her hand back with confidence, she was really going to follow this powerful stranger into a temple. Katarina curses under her breath and heads off back toward the meeting place for the group.


	16. Leona of the Sun

_Chapter 16 ready to post! Hope you all have been doing well, bet you were all really worried about Ashe going into the church alone right? Wouldn't be the first trap she walked into right? Well the chapter is here so worry not. With things getting warmer outside I have been busy with trimming and all sorts of not so fun stuff. Hopefully though I will still be able to keep up the pace of the story. Anyway enough of me blabbering ON WITH THE STORY!_

 **-Ashe-**

As Katarina makes her exit Ashe follows Leona into the church. The inside of the temple is like nothing Ashe had ever seen, the ceilings are elegantly sculpted with shards of crystal or glass probably to let in the Sun's rays. All around the walls are symbols of the Solari followers and key events in the religion on tapestries down the aisles. Ashe looks around not realizing Leona is staring at her from the alter ahead.

"First time in one of our churches I see," Leona says her voice echoing off the crystal in the hall. She had removed her helmet and set her shield and spear down near a chair in the back. Clearly she had no intention to fight, but Ashe still kept her guard up. "Relax I have no intention to fight you," Leona says while smiling, "I too have heard the great deeds you have accomplished in the far north."

"How . . do you know about me? I mean I am famous but not really around these parts," Ashe says gripping her bow still to calm her nerves. Leona gives a soft empathetic smile that dies as she turns toward the large stained glass window showing the mountain and the Sun at its peak.

"Although the people call me an Aspect, I was fortunate enough to keep my identity, of course this was at a cost," Leona says turning back to look at Ashe. "I know why you are here and what you hope to accomplish, however I cannot grant what you wish." Leona's armor glimmers in the candle light. "Although your timing could not have been more perfect." Ashe looks at her still super confused, did all religious people have to speak in crazy riddles.

"I still don't understand, how you know all that. If you truly know then on whose behalf have we come?" Ashe says he eyes defiant searching this so called 'Aspect' for any sign of backing down.

"Let me be clear," Leona says putting a hand up, "when I was given my gift I was also given knowledge of the worlds, the wars to come, and their participants. This means I basically know your whole group, where you came from, what you hope to accomplish and probably where you'll end up. That being said I will answer your question, it was the celestial dragon Aurelion Sol that set you on the path to Targon, though he does not realize the true reason." Ashe stands dumbfounded for a few seconds, could this person truly know everything about her group without ever meeting anyone? If she really had such knowledge what dangers could that pose for her people. What the hell even was an aspect!

Ashe glares, "I suppose you wish to chain us up and force us to do your bidding as well then," Ashe's tone no longer friendly. Leona just laughs and takes a step toward Ashe.

"I would never think of it, besides I do not need to convince you of the coming dangers. You with your gift have already seen visions of the things that pose a threat to this and all the known worlds." Leona holds up her arm showing her strength, "you have also faced one of these creatures while on your journey. This Ashe, the Avarosan Queen of the Frejorld, is the true reason you were lead here." Leona pauses letting Ashe take everything she just said in. The words of this Aspect of the Sun did not fall on deaf ears, Ashe could never forget the visions of the battle and her home being sucked into the abyss which she now assumed was the void. All her life she had been given these warnings by Averosa she assumed. After a few moments of quiet Ashe finally speaks up.

"Alright . . . say I believe that you are one of the all knowing Aspects and I believe you truly need our help. We owe that dragon a debt for bringing us back to our world, our honor must be upheld. Is there something you can do for his situation to make it better?" Leona sighs and looks at Ashe in her eyes.

"Ashe I want you to know it was his magic that transported you off world in the first place," Leona says empathy in her voice. "He had set that area up as a way to kill off Pantheon, you see Pantheon was traveling in Ionia to search for a void that may have opened up since he had been feeling the presence of the void there for a while. You do not owe that dragon anything, if anything he owes you all an apology for his disgraceful behavior." She watches Ashe's expressions gauging her thoughts, or maybe reading them.

Ashe holds her bow looking away in thought, could this be true. She thought back to the teleportation circles remembering how she noticed they were similar. However if it wasn't for this trip she would likely be fighting with the Noxians or worse dragged to the hell that was their Immortal Bastion. What would Katarina and the group think of this? Would she still want to help the celestial dragon knowing it was him who started this in the first place? Probably not, if anything she would be angry for being tricked. Ashe doesn't realize as Leona slowly grabs her shield. The doors of the church suddenly burst open and a dagger is thrown directly at Leona's throat. Leona easily deflects it with her shield having anticipated this move.

"It appears your friends have arrived," Leona says with a large smile, "you are a lucky person Queen Ashe." Braum leads the group with Draven and the girls close behind him all with weapons drawn. Katarina had gathered them quickly to protect Ashe. She was up in the ceiling of the church holding her daggers in a bit of shock. How did this bitch even hear her, there's no way! Katarina knew her shadow step was perfectly silent. Leona slams her shield down letting the sound echo through the church, "welcome friends of the church of the Solari."

"Relax guys I am fine," Ashe smiles in spite of herself, "Leona means us no harm." Katarina jumps down next to Ashe her eye clearly on Leona. The group make there way up by Ashe and stand behind ready to fight if need be.

"Ashe are you sure your alright," Jessie asks making her way up to Ashe. Leona's eyes look to the human girl as if she had missed something. Perhaps her all knowing god powers had some holes in it after all, Ashe thought.

"Yes I am fine. Thanks guys for coming to my rescue though," Ashe looks to Leona then back to the group, "there is a lot we need to discuss and some major decisions to be made." Ashe's face turns serious as she is about to go over what she found the most shocking, "that celestial dragon was the one who brought us to that world in the first place. To him we were just mice that got caught in his bear trap. I know honor dictates that we should help to free him, but I believe with this new information we should take a serious vote on it." The shock on many of the groups faces takes Ashe aback, she figured at least Braum would not care.

"HE WHAT," Katarina can barely hold her temper back though she had suspected this after thinking back on the teleportation circle magic. "It was this stupid dragons fault our mission got delayed not to mention if we hadn't have been on that planet miss Jessie would never have been injured. Like we would actually need to take a vote after such information. Screw the damn dragon he can find his own way out." Ashe realized some rumors about the daughter of Du Couteau were true after all, that temper of hers was legendary. In actuality after feeling the presence of one Aspect Katarina couldn't imagine facing all of them at once to free this dragon especially since this Aspect didn't even have to think to dodge her silent dagger.

"I am still somewhat grateful to the celestial dragon," Jessie says a soft silence making its way through the group, "without his meddling I would never have met any of you or go to visit another planet. I was truly scared of this world at first, but it was always my dream on Earth to visit the stars and meet people from other planets. If you think about it, he actually granted my wish in a way." Jessie looks at the group many looking back with equal happiness having met the Earth girl.

"I think it would be best if we gave him something for his trouble," Ahri says placing a hand on Jessie's shoulder. "He did bring us together with this trip. I mean as the young boy Harmon said we are a odd group just like a joke although we do lack a Demacian," Ahri says giggling lightly.

"You all needn't worry about the dragon's well being, he is only under our control so that we can force him to face the void. You see there is some similar presence to his own in the void which is why he avoids it, however without his assistance the void will continue to consume planet after planet." Leona chimes in bringing the group's attention back to her.

"Soo this is an Aspect," Draven says looking her up and down, "tell me sunshine what's under all that armor?" Leona smirks a little as Draven steps forward, "I am sure you would be far more brilliant next to me," he gives his signature smile as Katarina kicks him in the face knocking him hard on to the pew. "Heh had to try."

"Thank you miss Katarina," Leona says with a bow of her head, "I knew he was a playboy type but I had no idea to the extent." Katarina looks over this so called Aspect, her armor didn't seem that thick nore did her shield. Just what made this person an Aspect enough to get so much power and praise. Was she really as dangerous as Ashe had thought? It didn't seem like it to Katarina, why would you willingly invite in a group that was sent here to kill you. Seemed pretty stupid to her, but Ashe was right. This new information given by this Aspect Leona was truly unnerving if it were true. The coming decisions would affect her whole life, if they choose to fight with the Aspects does this means she would have to leave Noxus? Certainly it would mean she would have to let Ashe go and fail her mission. She looks down at the Noxian crest in black on her belt, could she really betray her country? What made matters even worse now was she had gotten to know Ashe, a little to well in certain aspects. It would be hard to hand her over to Swain as was the original plan.

"Back to the matter at hand," Ashe says looking at Leona, "what is it we would actually have to do to help?"

"The truth is the great war is coming," Leona looks around at them all. "I know the whole world will be affected by it, there is no longer a path to prevent the war. The world must unite against the coming disaster or perish." She sighs, "unfortunately that is easier said than done. Even among the Aspects chosen on this planet there is discord. Patheon is constantly searching the planet and rarely speaks to anyone, I have no idea where Taric has gone off too and I am currently searching for my counterpart Diana, who if I do not find soon, could doom the ocean. As you can see we Aspects are not perfect but we are here to save the universe the best we can. We need to gather and unify the world against this threat, insurmountable as that may seem. To start I would have you locate Diana and let her know she is welcome with the Solari." Leona finishes watching the summation of her words fall hard on the group.

"I am in," Soraka says with ease, "I merely wish to protect the creatures of this world and peace is the best way to do that." The strange so called star child holds her staff steady unwavering in the presence of the Aspect of the Sun.

"I . . I am all for peace," Ashe says looking over the group. Even the usually optimistic Braum seems deep in thought, apparently world peace is a hard concept for all of them. "We will need more time to talk this over and there is no guarantee any of us will join the cause. In my case my people are my main focus, I cannot abandon them to fight some other war and I do not know if marching the Freljord into battle against this void would be the wisest decision."

"There is some time," Leona says, "enjoy the city, stay for awhile. The war may be years out or start as soon as tomorrow, even I cannot know when the void will act." She nods to the group, "pleasure meeting all of you, have a lovely evening," she says picking up her shield and spear and heading up the back stair of the church to her personal quarters, leaving a confused and conflicted group behind. An awkward silence comes over the group Soraka just yawns and takes a seat, having no sworn allegiance she did not even have to think twice about the decision.

"We . . should head back to the Inn," Braum says his voice breaking the silence. "All this can be decided after a good meal," clearly the large man was hungry and eager to drop the subject of saving the world for now. Ahri gives him a small smile, he did always know what to say. She too was hungry and eager to leave the subject of world saving behind for a little while.

"I am fine with that," Ashe says rubbing her head, "this . . . this is all just too much to process right now." The group nods in agreement. Draven glances at Katarina who only a couple minutes ago had come screaming into the Inn that Ashe was under attack. Clearly this traveling was changing the sinister blade in ways he wasn't sure were good. He had taken his time away to send word of their location and a quick report to Noxus, now though he regretted that decision a bit. The group walks back to the Inn in silence everyone deep in their own thoughts, so much so that Jessie could feel the tension in the air.

"We're here!," Jessie says happily drawing everyone out of their deep thought.

"Lets EAT," Braum says his smile back on his face as he pushes the group into the loud and busy Inn. The group slowly get back to the swing the warmth of the Inn's tavern distracting from the issues at hand. Before going inn Draven pulls Katarina aside.

"Kat we have to talk," Draven says in an unusually serious tone. Katarina looks at him a bit confused but stays out to talk to him.

"Alright, what is it?" She says eager to eat.

"I sent a report to Noxus. I found an information broker in town who can use magic communication with the capital. I would expect a reply tomorrow at some time," Katarina looked at the axe spinner like he had lost his mind. Why of all the times he could be dutiful did it have to be this time! Shock and frustration spread across her face, this changed everything. If Noxus knew of their current location it would have to be business as usual. . . Could she really give Ashe up to the Noxians who would no doubt come to their rescue? She would have to decide sooner or later whether she would choose to remain a Noxian or if she would choose to follow this group. Frustrated she pinches the brim of her nose.

"That . . . That's good it will be good to hear back from Noxus on our current situation. What all was in your report?" This was the critical question, did he tell them everything about the travel to different worlds, about all the members of the group? Or did he only give them mission details. She hoped it would be only mission details, because a group like this would be of great interest to Noxus.

"My report said we were alive and well and currently still in possession of the asset," he says with a smile clearly proud of his report. She smirked this was a small quick and concise report, they would likely still send a ship to retrieve them but it would take a month at least this time of year, right? Today was far to much she decided.

"I need a drink, let's go join the others," she says turning to go back to the group. She didn't notice it at first but she had felt quite comfortable traveling with this group. Her inner turmoil needed to be smashed and alcohol was the perfect means for that. It seemed to her that this situation would only get more difficult from here on out, so unlike a Noxian, she decided to truly enjoy this night.


	17. The Dawn

_Chapter 17 already! Sorry for the long gaps between chapters now I've been sick on and off lately making it hard to write. Hopefully you all forgive me and are as eager for the next chapter as I am! For the comments: Yes there will be some Diana action in the story and I do have a few lemons planned in future chapters. As always I am thankful for you readers, your comments, and suggestions as they all help inspire me to keep working. Now on with the chapter._

 **-Girls Room-**

Katarina was the first up out of the group, the fun of last night still fresh in her mind. It was odd, she always felt like she belonged in Noxus, like the empire was made for her. However getting to know this group, it felt like a family. Not your typical noble Noxian family, a real caring family, though she wasn't sure what everyone's labels would be. She felt the weight of the world on her shoulders, the biggest decision of her life would most likely make enemies of the people she used to admire. Surely her family would never forgive her for betraying the empire, her home would be seized, her assets absorbed by the empire. The thought of losing all she worked so hard to gain put a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She takes a big breath of the fresh cold morning air, the decision did not have to be made right now, she knew, but how often was she alone to actually collect her thoughts.

She looks behind her where the other girls were still fast asleep. Ashe's hair is in her face as her chest slowly rises and falls, she looks so vulnerable like that Kat thought. She touches her own lips remembering what it felt like kissing the ice queen, it had been only an accident a mix of clumsy maneuvers early in the morning but it had stuck with her. She had this feeling once before when she was on the front lines against Demacia. She was told to assassinate the head officer and instead ended up meeting him, truly she had a softer heart than she should. The big oaf of a soldier fumbled with his words and actions unwilling to harm a woman no matter what faction. That innocence always drew Katarina in, she realized. It was the same thing that drew her to Ashe. Though she claimed to have lived a long time and should be hardened by the wars of the north, Ashe remained pure in a way. She always tried to do the right thing to save as many as she could. Innocent and naive, there is no peace scenario where no blood will be shed. Katarina knew all too well, in yet she wanted to believe in Ashe's dream. The stupid butterflies in her stomach not helping one bit, no Noxus was where she belonged, where her skills were needed.

Ahri wakes and sees Katarina on the balcony, she stretches and joins her, the two never really having a talk. Katarina noticed the vastayan but turned back toward the sunrise anyway. "Your up awfully early," Ahri yawns joining her on the balcony.

"Yes well, it's probably for the best," Katarina says unsure of what to actually talk about.

"You tip-toe around conversations quite poorly you know," Ahri says looking at Katarina directly. "I am not mad at you for how you felt about my story. We were nothing but strangers then, and I knew you were not the only one. I am fully aware my misery is my own and I don't really care what others think about it." Ahri says stretching her body with help from the railing. Katarina sighed, still bothered that she couldn't apologize to the Vastayan for her cruel words.

"Thank you," Katarina said without thinking. Ahri looked at her in shock at first and then a warm smile of understanding.

"Must be tough being a Noxian woman," Ahri says, "I have never really met a man from Noxus who didn't have crazy expectations of their women." Katarina looks at the Vastayan, she had never really thought about why she held herself up to the ridiculous standards her father placed before her. Her mind now constantly on thinking about this little group they had and how well the worked together . . . well for the most part.

"I never really thought about it like that," Katarina says deciding to be honest. "I spent the majority of my life for the good of the empire. Learning my trade from a young age to please my father and bring honor and glory to the great Noxus. I never realized what strain it put on me." Talking things out felt good, almost too good. Was it truly alright to have this conversation with a Vastayan? She didn't care anymore, "I was given command of this mission as a test of my leadership to see if I had the true vision of Noxus in mind. I had no idea it would be like this," Katarina says glancing back at the girls. Her currently self was torn between duty and the true fellowship she felt for the small group. They had gone through a lot together and deep down she felt completing her mission was wrong, but she couldn't go back to Noxus in disgrace.

"No fellowship in Noxus but the empire right," Ahri says almost reading her mind. "Is that truly who you are though? Becoming a great leader in the nation of Noxus, a female general married to some big burly warrior covered in badges? I don't think so," Ahri says almost laughing, "your far stronger than they know and far smarter to boot. Throughout this whole situation you've carefully weighed out your options and found the path that would be best for all, like a true leader would. It may not mean a ton coming from me, but I can tell this group respects you. Not as a Noxian, though I think as a warrior they do, but as a friend and comrade. I know I've learned to trust you, and Jessie as well. She has grown very fond of you, you know. To her your the iconic symbol for female strength, not unlike Ashe." Ahri's words filled Katarina's heart, her mind so focused on the issues of Noxus and her position, never did she think the group saw her that way. The idea filled Katarina with hope determination and admiration, they saw the strength that her father couldn't. That feeling of family and doing the right thing, she wanted it to stay forever, to make her feel whole like nothing else could.

Katarina looked out at the world in a new light hiding a few tears, "thank you again. I am truly sorry for the way I treated you earlier, at the time you were an obstacle in my path to success. I wasn't really thinking of how it would hurt you," just like that, the apology she agonized over since the night she heard the Vastayan's story lifted the weight of guilt off her.

"None taken, as I said earlier I knew you were only looking out for your own goals and part of that means questioning every stranger and story they weave. If you don't mind," Ahri stands up straightening her back to look more proper, "I would like to re-introduce myself. I am Ahri the Vastayan many call me the charmed fox I hope we can continue to be friends." Ahri holds out her hand and Katarina takes it happily. Friends, they were now officially friends. The more Katarina thought about it the more ridiculous it sounded, a Vastayan friends with the sinister blade of Noxus.

"What are you two doing," Jessie asks with a yawn making her way over towards the balcony.

"Making a friend," Katrina says looking at Ahri, "by the way, from now on you both can call me Kat."

"Wow really! I never thought you would let us call you anything but your full name," Jessie's eyes light up. Kat's eyes soften at the younger Earth girl.

"Yeah really, should we wake the others and see about getting some breakfast?" She suggests feeling more like a family with every word. Ahri smiles at the group just happy to be a part of it.

 **-Darius-**

The dawn had marked their victory over the Shuriman city which meant Drarius could make his way home and search for reports of his missing fiance and brother. His battle axe covered with blood he makes is way to camp to clean and hone the blade before the long journey home. When he is suddenly interrupted by a messenger in clothes made for a sailor. The boy was about thirteen and very out of breath, he must have run straight from the port.

"What news do you bring boy, hurry it up," Darius continues working on his blade as the boy quickly catches his breath.

"I have a report for you," the boy look at the large man pulling out a sealed piece of paper, "it was sent by Draven by a magic information dealer. I was ordered to deliver it to you at once." Darius raises his head, magic information dealer? In Ionia? Fat chance this was likely a hoax. Better to read it anyway, he thought reaching out his hand. The boy takes the hint and hands him the sealed letter. Darius reads the words carefully, they are by mount Targon brought there by some magical dragon . . . it sounded all too weird to be true but the wording was exactly how Draven would have written it.

 _Brother, me being as amazing as I am, am still alive with your Fiance. I have the Frost Queen too but we are by Mount Targon, some magical dragon brought us here, probably just wanted to see me in action Eh? Anyway we could probably use a ship to get home and maybe some medals for being amazing, just saying. See me soon!_

This thought intrigued Darius, if this letter was really from his brother and fiance he would only be a day or two's boat ride east of here. He could easily make the trip and help them bring back this hard to deal with Ice Queen. "Was this information delivered to anyone else boy?" Darius asked.

"No my lord, I was ordered to only bring you this information."

"I am no lord boy, but thank you for the information," Darius gets up, "would you stay so I may write my reply?" The boy nods now more in awe at the mans shear size. Darius makes his way to the war table and quickly writes his reply saying he will come to pick them and the package up in three days. He seals the letter and and hands it to the boy. "Now be quick about it," he hands the boy a few gold coins and his eyes light up. Darius thinks back to the days when him and his brother were little, having to fight for every scrap they could. He would see is brother soon and would also need to send word to the council . . . if Swain didn't already know. The man had the uncanny ability to always know what was going on everywhere, sometimes it gave Darius the chills. Although if he knew the pair were by Mount Targon why not mention it to him sooner. With that business done he focused on cleaning his axe and acquiring a ship for the journey.

 **-Tryndamere-**

Word had reached the far north of the search parties failure to find the Avarosan Queen and Tryndamere is furious. Sick of the council and their annoying voices, he packs his bags to go look for Ashe personally while the main advisor frantically pesters him.

"My Lord Tryndamere you can't leave us leaderless! Sejuani and her horde will sense the weakness and attack again," the counselor paces as Tryndamere packs his bag.

"Sejuani will not attack until she has regained her strength which will take her a month or two, more than enough time for me to search for Ashe. Now get out of the way," Tryndamere easily slides the counselor out of his way as me makes his way down the hall. All the while the head councilor follows biting his nails nervous.

"PLEASE Your highness I am begging you!" the counselor is now on his knees behind him. Tryndamere sighs getting more and more frustrated with the annoying level of everyone in this city. As he is about to turn and back hand the head counselor a messenger opens the door.

"My lord Tryndamere, there was news about Queen Ashe's whereabouts," the messenger says with a bow handing off a sealed letter marked with the wax seal of the mages. Someone had used magic to transmit information and of course the mages would sell off any bit that sounded interesting. Tryndamere opened the seal eager to hear news, any news about his new bride. The letter was short, a memo was sent from Draven of Noxus to Darius while he was on the front lines of Shurima that Queen Ashe was their prisoner in the city below Mount Targon. Tryndamere read the note over and over, just how did they get from one side of valoran to the other? She was last seen in Ionia, where he has sent his search parties, now they were in the far reaches near Targon's base. He needed to see for himself and protect her, he would no longer wait in the sidelines missing every opportunity to save his bride. He threw the message into the fire and turns to look at the pathetic counselor behind him.

"I am going to save Ashe, keep things here organized and notify me should you need anything. I am calling in a favor and having some troops added to the city while I am gone. Please treat them kindly as they will not take any harassment." The counselor looks confused but stands.

"Who-who are you leaving in charge of the city?" He asks. Tryndamere knew this question was coming and he had an answer ready.

"When he arrives, Gragas will be in charge, don't forget to always have a keg ready for him," Tryndamere says with a smirk knowing that the counselors will not like this but right now Gragas was their only ally close enough to help defend the city. Without another word he made his way our into the city square gathering men for the journey to the Eastern Sea to catch a boat to Targon. He knew this news was likely already a day old and he was already far behind but this time, this time he would save his queen from the clutches of the Noxians or his name wasn't Tryndamere King of the Barbarians.


	18. Choosing Sides

_Can't believe this has already reached chapter 18. I had originally planned for this to only go 15 chapters but as I started writing I realized I would need way more chapters to better tell this story, lucky for all of you right? Anyway back to the story._

 **-Group at Breakfast-**

The whole group is gathered at the large meeting table in the back of the Inn's main dining area. The breakfast consists of eggs, pancakes, and some stew leftover from the previous night over fresh biscuits. The table is fairly quiet while everyone eats until Jessie decides to break the silence.

"I think," she pauses looking around at the group, "that we should help the aspect Leona. I am not only saying that because they are my only ride home either. I personally believe in helping people in need, even when your not 100% sure of their intentions." She takes a deep breath after finishing as if a large weight was lifted off her shoulders, she takes a swing of the orange juice in front of her.

"Helping these aspects should be a given considering it is to save the whole world," Soraka says clearly unbothered by the decision. She continues eating a few bites of the biscuit in front of her choosing not to eat any meat.

"Noxus doesn't care about the world, the weak will die the strong will live, that is our philosophy," Draven says finishing his meal and eager for more. "If these aspects need help let them request it from the Trifarix as they should." He grabs another biscuit and munches. Katarina looks away, of course that idiot had no trouble with this decision not like he has a brain anyway he only cares about himself. Katarina looks at the members of the table, clearly this is a much harder decision for many in the group.

"I don't entirely disagree," Ashe says surprising the group, "if they had requested this help and explained the situation to the leaders of the nations I am sure-"

"I am sure we all would have laughed them out of the hall calling them crazy people," Katarina finishes Ashe's sentence while taking a bite out of her pancakes. Ashe looks down a little hurt but there is an understanding in her face. Ashe loos up at the group with a somewhat guilty face and sighs.

"True, we are all so absorbed in the issues of our own people we would likely brush this issue off as a long shot and ignore the warning," Ashe looks at her meal now deep in thought. She hated to admit it but Katarina hit this right on the mark, she would have ignored a messenger saying things like 'some big dark rift will open and unleash thousands of crazy creatures who won't stop till the world is destroyed'. She would have never believed such creatures really existed, than again she didn't really believe that Vastayan were real either and here, one was traveling with them.

"Braum will help," Braum says suddenly after swallowing 2 pancakes whole, "when going gets tough, you call Braum." He laughed boisterously while lifting his drink, Ashe lets out a sigh, clearly her bodyguard has decided to lend Leona aid as well. With over half the group decided only the three girls have yet to come forward with their decision. Draven takes note of Katarina's unusual silence.

"If Braum is staying to help, what kind of queen would I be to leave him. Plus, I promised to stay with Jessie till she gets safely back home," Ashe says her mind still racing, worried about her people, her husband, and the state of the world. However, she remembers her vision of the world fighting against the dark creatures since Leona had reminded her. This coming war she tried to prepare her people for was coming, and it wouldn't be an easy fight. Having the aspects on their side would definitely benefit the Avarosan people she knew, but how long did they have? How long till the void opened up? Would she have time to talk things over with Tryndamere and her sister Sejuani? Probably not right, Leona didn't seem to know when the void would attack only that they would. The unease in Ashe's gut made it hard to take another bite of her breakfast when Ahri puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I made this journey to help you all, why would it stop when I may be needed most of all," her eyes go to Braum for a moment and their eyes meet. Ashe and Katarina don't miss the slight smirk that graces the large mans features. Clearly there was more going on here than there was originally. "She want's us to search for this Diana person right? But we don't even know what she looks like."

"She had said we would be given more information if we decided to help, "Ashe says now eating again, "so I would assume when we go back to tell her our answer she will send us off right away." Katarina shifts nervously as the group each take turns glancing her way. She had thought she made up her mind to stay with the group but the look Draven was giving her and the news of Draven's report her more nervous. If she went with them she would betray Noxus and everything they stood for to help other people. She would likely never see her home again, the thought nearly made her sick. Where would she go once it was all over? Would the group really stay together as they were now going on adventures?

Surely not, Ashe was a queen obligated to her people in the far North, Draven to Noxus, Braum and most likely Ahri to his fields in the far North. This only left Jessie, who probably would go back to her world, and Soraka, the goody-two-shoes healer who would likely not like an assassin as a traveling partner. What were her options? There is no way she could return to Noxus, Ashe would likely have need of her but could she really live up that far North? She could travel to Jessie's world, then again that place didn't really suit her tastes and her talents would go to waste. Her mind reeled over the decisions as she stared at her breakfast.

"Kat are you alright?" Ahri asks concerned, breaking Katarina's train of thought. All eyes of the group land on her, making her heart race.

"I think I need some air," Kat says getting up from the table. She drops the coins to pay for her portion of the breakfast and walks out. Draven tries to follow but Kat uses her shadow technique to disappear. She needed alone time to thing these things through, besides Leona said they could take a few days to decide why was everyone jumping to their decisions so quickly? Did they have no other obligations!

With Katarina and Draven away from the group Jessie looks nervous, "will Kat come with us?"

"I hope so, but Draven making his decision so fast will make this much harder for her," Ashe says uneasy. She thought she had finally gotten through to them both about her not wanting to be a prisoner. Ashe had hopped her and Katarina had an unspoken trust with all the crap they had been through. Maybe that is why the decision for Katarina was so hard, the her before all this would have dragged her onto the quickest ship headed for Noxus she knew. However, the now Katarina was really thinking things through. Perhaps, if Ashe could find her, she would get the girls real thoughts on all this and help bring her to the correct decision, or so she hoped.

"Don't look so worried Ashe," Jessie says patting her on the back, "while we wait for her lets explore the city. After all this is my first time in a city on your world." Jessie's voice was energetic as she was excited to learn more about their world and the things available in it. Ashe smiled and tried to remember her first time going into a large city, it was somewhere South of their city close to the ocean. She remembers feeling the salt in the air as they walked through the city.

"Alright lets all go I am sure there is lots to do in a city this big," Ashe says putting her most enthusiastic face on. Ahri and Soraka smile lightly as the group gets up.

"I will be staying to meditate," Soraka says grabbing her staff from off the wall, "I must be ready." Soraka bows her head and leaves toward the room they rented. Ashe looks over and sees Ahri whispering in Braum's ear giggling like a young girl, maybe this day would just be her and Jessie.

"Let's go together," Ahri says finally looking away from Braum. "Everything is more fun together." She gives an honest smile as Ashe leads the now smaller group out of the inn and into the streets.

 **-Draven-**

After losing site of Katarina, Draven decided to check with the information dealer to see if his dutiful brother had replied to his report with new orders. He walked alone down the busy streets of the market till he came across the same stall he had visited the night before. The man at the booth recognized him flashed him a slow smile that was usually accompanied when selling to someone with lots of money.

"My Lord Draven, how impeccable your timing must be to come here at this hour," the man said his smile never faltering and his eyes on the young executioner.

"Draven is always on time," Draven brags with his signature smile. "So you have a letter for me then?"

"Yes of course my lord though I believe the contents should be read in secret," the man looks to either side of Draven before continuing, "perhaps you would like to read it in one of our privacy booths?" Draven loved attention, but this guy's attitude seemed somewhat off. He always never cared for trying to be sneaky, but the way this man talks it might be safer if he read this letter in private.

"Alright, I shall read it in one of your booths," Draven said while getting a gold piece from his pocket, "this information doesn't leave this booth got it?" Draven flicks the gold piece to the man, takes the letter and head's into the private reading booths to see what is written. He smirks learning that his brother is headed straight here and would be here in another day or two. He would have to report this information to Katarina and be sure to secure the asset before his brother's arrival. Something about this morning bothered Draven though, Katarina had not said what she would do. She was always the most loyal Noxian he had ever met, heart for the Immortal Bastion and glory to Noxus and all that. So what was different now? Why wouldn't she say who's side she was on? Maybe it would be best if he kept this information secret from her for now, he would tell her when she once again declared her loyalty to Noxus and its people.

 **-Katarina-**

A few hours after she walked out on breakfast, Katarina found a lonely hill in the shadow of the mountain. She lays in the grass her mind wandering and trying to digest the decision she would have to make soon. Would she forsake her roots and vow to her family in order to save the world? Or would she remain a Noxian and recapture the Ice Queen Ashe. Neither option sounding that good at this point, since both ended with her likely upset. The time she spent with this group had changed her opinion on many things, though she would never disagree with the Noxian proverbs their methods could use work. Her mind travels back to when she was assigned to ambush Ashe at the 'peace' conference they had set up for this purpose. With how honorable and noble Ashe was said to be, she knew the idiot would come in person eager to gain allies to her cause only to be betrayed and captured with ease. She says with ease but they nearly lost all their men subduing the Ice Queen, who proved to be quite the seasoned fighter. Then again, most of the people from the North were far more battle tested than most other places.

Katarina sighs, she had originally thought that the rumors would be false and she would be an entitled priss of woman with a much older looking physic, maybe even a bit overweight. How wrong was she, Ashe was what the rumors said and so much more. A cold beauty to behold, brave in the face of danger, smart when it came to leading, and calm even when things seemed out of control, not to mention she was modest. That part bothered Katarina a bit, I mean as a queen you have to take some credit right? Katarina certainly took credit for all her success on missions as any proud Noxian would, but Ashe. Ashe was something Kat had never even thought existed, she was hearty, pure, and, though she hated to admit it, a great leader. She thinks back to the battle against the void creature, it was Ashe's strategy that produced the results they needed. Had they gone with the Noxian plan of charging in they likely all would have been picked off one by one. Ashe's plan used each person's strengths to beat the enemy. She was truly an impressive person, Katarina thinks sitting up as the sun is nearly setting.

Katarina stands and stretches looking down at the market below she spots Braum and sure enough a few of the other girls browsing the shops in the lantern light. She watches Ashe browse the crystal decorations that reflect light. She thinks back on the rumors, a cold beauty. She couldn't deny that Ashe was a beauty to behold. With the pale complexion of a northerner, long silvery hair and blue eyes that would pierce any heart. They certainly pierced hers with a single glance now Katarina caught her heart racing. What was wrong with her? Did she just have a thing for every enemy she came up against? Even after thinking it she knew it wasn't true, she knew her feelings were genuine as she had only ever had them for one other.


	19. Darius Arrives

_Everytime I start writing out a new chapter I try to think about all the reviews and comments as they just always get me pumped up. I am so excited to bring this story to all of you and thrilled that you all enjoy it. As always thanks again and on with the story!_

 **-Group at the Inn-**

The group is at breakfast eager to start their third day in Helios in the shadow of the mountain. Katarina has still not been open about her decision which makes Ashe very nervous. She knows the group can handle if Draven decides to attack her but the thought of having to fight against Katarina . . . well it sours her stomach. Ever since the accidental kiss in the hotel lobby on Jessie's world things between the two female leaders has been different. Ashe stares at her breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast contemplating the information when Katarina taps her shoulder.

"Hey Ashe," she glances at the group nervous but she has made up her mind, "can we talk in private for a moment?" Katarina shifts in her stance looking at Ashe, who looks back confused but trustingly.

"Sure," Ashe gets up and her mind races. Is this another trap? Is she trying to isolate me to do something? No she wouldn't it has to be something else, but what? Does she need womanly advice, or maybe help with something more sensitive like a confession? . . . Ashe blushes at the thought. What am I thinking! She shakes her head as Katarina leads her out to a more private area turns and gives Ashe a serious look.

"So um . . . I wanted to tell you first and away from Draven. I decided I am going with you guys," Katarina says nervously looking away, "I've never felt like I truly belonged before this group and I don't want to lose that feeling. The only thing is . . . When the journey is over and everyone goes back to where they belong, where will I go? I-"

"You will come with me obviously," Ashe says a smile on her face, "you will always be welcome with me and my people." Katarina, shocked by how quickly Ashe had accepted her, has trouble forming a response.

"Thank you," Katarina says a deep hope in her heart building, "there is something else. I received information yesterday from a broker down by the docks that Darius is on his way here." Ashe looks at her a bit confused at first but listens sincerely. "If he is coming here, it's for one reason and one reason only, you. With Draven around we won't be able to hide you so, if possible we should prepare to have Leona send us away tonight."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Ashe smiles, "I was preparing for the worst case so I am already ready to go. We should probably wait till Draven heads off on his own for the day then get everything moved and ready to go." Ashe places a hand on Katarina's shoulder and takes a deep breath. "May Averosa guide us all and keep us as friends and comrades till our ends," Ashe places her forehead against Katarina's making her blush. In Freljord this is a quick ritual for the mark of a true friend that Ashe had done dozens of times and did it here without even thinking. Ashe breaks it an realizes what she did and flushes red. "Um that . . . that was the mark of a true friend so. Um you see it's like," Katarina gains her composure and laughs a bit at Ashe's nervousness.

"Well we better get to work then huh," Katarina says with a true smile. The pair head back to the table with a plan and path to follow. Katarina knew they had to act quickly with Draven sending in a report, Darius would more than likely make his way here but how far away was he? If he was in Noxus, they had five days at the most. However the worst case scenario was Darius was near Shurima or Piltover which meant he would only be a day or two away. As far as she was concerned they were out of time.

 **-Draven-**

Shortly after breakfast Draven heads off on his own now extremely suspicious of Katarina's behaviour. Surely she doesn't plan betray Noxus? The thought sounds foreign to him as it continues to circulate in his mind. He decides not to tell Kat that Darius is arriving in port in a few hours with men from the Trifarian legion to back him up. They would get their prize and bring her back to Noxus even if it meant Katarina would hate them. He makes his way to the dock just as Darius is stepping off the Shuriman vessel. Draven bursts out laughing as Darius staggers off the boat, Darius was never one for the sea as it seemed to always make him sick, however back on solid ground he quickly regained his composure.

"Brother," Darius says punching Draven in the shoulder then they both lock arms, "it is good to see you again." He looks around and notices Katarina is not with him, "where is Kat?" Draven looks back at the city then back to his elder brother.

"Brother I believe there is a chance she plans to betray Noxus. The past few days she has shown signs that she wishes to stay with the strange group we formed and work with the so called aspects of Targon." Darius had never seen his little brother so serious, this must be the truth. It takes a few minutes for the betrayal to truly sink in.

"Then we do as any true Noxian, betraying Noxus holds only one punishment . . . death." Darius grabs his axe and gives it a few swings as his men step off the ship. This city would soon be witness to a battle and he was eager for such a worthy fight, after all the Du Couteau's are known for their skill in battle. After Draven walks him through all the details of what has been going on and the locations of where they are staying. Darius decides a night raid would be the cleanest option since they could avoid the people of the city getting involved though it might be better to charge in head first. "Brother, it's better to strike quickly while we still have the element of surprise," Darius turns to his men.

"You all will camp out at the Inn and hide until the group returns. I will make my way to find Katarina while Draven will cut off any escape." Darius thought over his plan a few more times in his head, he needed to talk to Katarina and get her to think straight. She was his fiance after all, and he would hate to have to search for another potential candidate with as impressive abilities as hers. He sighs, what a mess. His men nod and the plan is put into action.

 **-Katarina/Ashe/Jessie-**

The group make their way through the markets getting things they may need for their trip. Ashe wants to be prepared this time before the aspect sends them to a place they have never been before. Katarina does the same, but she can't help shake an eerie feeling that something is wrong. She always trusted her instincts when she was fighting but out of battle she would regularly get worked up over nothing. She would fear being followed or imagine someone was watching her rarely was it ever something serious. However this time the feeling wasn't fading. She follows Ashe through the streets buying needed items as well, the feeling never leaving for long.

"Ashe I think-," Katarina says just as Ashe steps into another supply store. She sighs, Ashe is too distracted by the task to pay attention, the loud market doesn't help of course. Ashe comes out with some food stock supplies and a leather sack to carry it all in when she see the look of concern on Katarina's face.

"Is something wrong?" Ashe ties the sack to her belt. Jessie makes her way out of the store after looking and watches the odd exchange.

"I have a bad feeling is all and it wont fade, I think we should hurry and get this over with so we can go. The sooner the better I think," Katarina fidgets with her dagger as she looks around, she couldn't rid herself of the feeling she was being watched.

"Got it, I agree this needs to be done with and we should make sure the group is ready to go. Though I am not sure where Ahri and Braum are at the moment," Ashe says taking Katarina seriously. "We should find them quick and meet up at the Inn. Jessie do you mind going to look for them while me and Kat finish gathering supplies?" Jessie blinks back remembering the layout of the city.

"Sure I think I know where they are just don't take too long," Jessie smiles and runs off to search for the fox and strong man. Ashe and Katarina split the efforts to gather supplies twice as fast. Jessie makes her way down alleys and streets till she reaches the edge of the city that opens up into a large meadow encircled by beautiful tall trees. She scans the circle of trees and spots her target, Ahri's tails move from behind a bush and she rushes over. "Ahri? Braum? Are you both-,"

Jessie comes around the tree to see the large man naked as the day he was born and Ahri laying beside him. The strongman's naked form was too much for her as she turns away looking at the ground her face a deep red.

"Ha ha Jessie!" Braum says now up and looking her way, "you have come with urgent matter no? I would hear it my friend." Ahri laughs a bit getting up and dressed.

"Get dressed Braum," Ahri says delicately, "your body is too much for most people to handle normally let alone naked," she giggles again as Braum gets dressed. She lightly touches Jessie's shoulder, "hey sweety are you alright?"

"I . . . I think so," Jessie turns now to see both of them dressed. "I had no idea you two- . . . well anyway," Jessie says nervously looking down at the ground. "Ashe and Katarina said we need to pack and get ready to leave right away."

"Ashe and Kat? Good I am glad she is joining us," Ahri says flipping her hair back. "We will clean up pack and meet you all at the Inn, sound good?" Ahri says eager to see where they will be sent now. Jessie nods and heads off back to the group still blushing and trying to process what she had just seen.

 **-Later at the Inn-**

Soraka, Ahri, Braum, and Jessie have all come together to wait for Ashe and Katarina to return so that they can go. Soraka sits up a bit annoyed, "maybe I should go and get miss Leona so she is aware we are leaving promptly. There may be some set up to transporting us." Eager as usual, the group look at Soraka.

"Yea I think that's a fine idea," Ahri says just eager to get the star child to sit still. "Just let Leona know we will be on our way shortly." Ahri inclines her head with a smile which Soraka takes as the go-ahead and makes her way to the solari temple. Just as Soraka makes her way out Ashe and Katarina arrive, the larger travel bags filled with the items they feel they need.

"That's one way to do it I suppose," Ashe laughs lightly at Katarina's joke. She slows as they enter the Inn. A nervous feeling crosses her but she brushes it off as being worried about where the aspect Leona will send them. Katarina easily picks up on her mood change.

"Don't worry," Katarina says with an honest smile, "with this group it doesn't' really matter where we go. As long as we work together we'll get through it." Katarina had never thought of herself as the motherly type but it felt good to help someone and she wanted to get get closer with the group and that meant she would have to lower some of her walls. She takes a breath now excited for the journey ahead. Unlike most of the other's, her missions had been mostly in the southern regions near Piltover so she had hoped it would be elsewhere. The second they reach the group the Inn the doors close behind them. Legionaries stand up and remove cloaks that were covering their armor and signature emblems as Darius steps in form the back. Katarina and the group get together surprised, Ashe looks to Katarina searching for the truth.

"I didn't know he would be here already Ashe," the nervousness in Katarina's voice clear. She had no idea he would make it here this soon, damn that Draven he had to have known he was coming and planned this. She sets the bag down and draws her blades as Braum kicks a table up to use a shield since his is in the room.

"Katarina Du Couteau, you do not seem excited to see me. In fact, it kinda seems like I ruined your current plans," Darius looks on eyeing the large Frejorldian and the odd group. Clearly he had anticipated her betrayal to Noxus. "Your aware your current act is a violation against Noxus and is punishable by death?"

"Darius, "Katarina says standing between him and the group her daggers positioned to fight and a smirk on her features. "I do not wish to fight, but I will protect Ashe and this group. Your not taking her anywhere." The sound of spinning axes fills the room from behind the group as the bartender nervously hides behind the bar. Draven walks in with two other men with a smirk on his face. Ahri turns to face the once comrade putting her back to Katarina's.

"Boys she is not alone here," Ahri says the magic glowing in her hand as she summons foxfire, Ashe nods and draws up an arrow. They wouldn't go down without a fight, Braum laughs lifting the table as if it was a cheap wooden shield. With a throw of Draven's axe into the table the fight begins. Jessie hides in the center of the group as Ahri, Ashe, and Katarina battle it out. Arrows, magic and splinters of wood fly everywhere as the battle intensifies destroying the tables of the Inn. Draven nearly dodges an arrow aimed at his head while trying to get past Braum's shield, Ahri lands a charm on Darius luring him into Katarina's dagger trap, Ahri's foxfire keeps the Legionaries at bay as Ashe rotates shooting arrows in both directions once in awhile loosing a volley to push the enemies back.

"We are not going to hold out much longer here," Ashe yells so the group can hear, "we need to get out of the building." She fires a volley of arrows knocking Darius and his men back as Braum shoves the table into Draven and his men.

"Ha ha ha! You hit like baby ram, no horns yet!," with both groups of Noxians pushed back they manage to get through the door, as they get out into the streets Darius is fuming not far behind. Suddenly there is a rush of air and loud boom as someone just landed in between the two groups from the sky knocking up quite the dust cloud. The groups cough as the dust settles it reveals an average sized man wearing armor carrying a long spear and round shield. Ashe looks to the group and sees the look in Ahri's eyes, mostly fear and pains from memories . . . This man was Pantheon. The story of Pantheon that Harmon told made him out to be the hero of Targon, Ashe knew that there were always two sides to every story. Was he here to help them? Or hurt them? Braum sensing Ahri's fear leaps in front of her knocking her out of her fear struck trance. "Keep your spirits high! They may have many, but you have me," Braum's are only for Ahri in this moment as she smiles back at him.

Leona runs up from the street the groups is currently on, "Hurry you guys, this way!" Leona in full armor which is blinding as the sun hits her motions for them to come this way. Braum picks up Ahri and Jessie as Ashe and Katarina run behind. Ashe glances back as this Pantheon fights the Noxians off with such strength, perhaps these aspects were all the stories said they would be. The group make it to the temple as Leona motions for them all to enter. Soraka heals the minor wounds the group got fighting. "It will not be long till the Noxian's find you here," Leona said her eyes peeking out a window near the main door, "what was your decisions?"

"We all agree to help," Ashe nearly says with a laugh, after that fight and the looming fight that may come who in their group would dare stay here another moment to fight off the Noxian brothers. Ashe sighs realizing all the supplies they gathered were now on the floor of the Inn for the looters to take. "Katarina I-"

"Call me Kat," Katarina says still catching her breath. The realization of what she just did hits her like a tons a bricks to the chest. She did it, she betrayed Noxus. Her homeland would no longer accept her return, she would be considered a disgrace and her family would disown her, so why was she not that upset? Was it adrenalin from the fight? Excitement for the journey ahead? She had fought with this decision so hard for it to now feel minor, she takes a deep breath.

"Kat, I am glad you are on our side," Ashe smiles then turns to Leona, "so the details, what does this Diana look like, where are you sending us and do you have any supplies prepared, since ours just got taken." Leona smiles and points to the back area where three similar bags sat, like their last conversation Ashe gets an eerie feeling that Leona knows too much. Ashe checks through the bags an Leona begins explaining.

"We don't have long so here is the quick version; Diana has white hair and a crescent shaped weapon, I am sending you all to the eastern forest near Demacia since that is where her trail left off. I know you are well known there Queen Ashe so I have taken the liberty of getting you all cloaks so that you may blend better. Miss Ahri, I must warn you that the Demacians use a special material known as petracite it is used to absorb magic, the city itself is built in the center of a petracite forest so do be careful. Braum, your shield is right there as I assume you'll need it. Miss Jessie, you have no weapon right now but I have seen that this item from Piltover will be of great use to you." Leona pulls a rifle out of the back room, "this weapon shoots essance and will harm anything in Runeterra. It does not need bullets as most things do, however it does need time to recharge after a fight." Jessie takes it nervously, but the feel of the weapon puts her at ease.

Suddenly there is banging on the door making the whole group jump, "OPEN THIS NOW," a very angry Darius screams.

"Hurry into the magic circle I must send you away quickly!" Leona urges the group into the circle and begins infusing power to activate it when the doors suddenly burst open.


	20. The Search Begins

_It's here again! With the warm weather FINALLY here in the midwest I will likely be enjoying it. However, I will try my best to make sure this story moves forward as I am sure many of you will still be waiting for them. Hopefully all of you continue to review and comment on my work as I really appreciate it. Enough talk! On with the story._

 **-Solari Temple-**

Celestial magic fills the air around the Solari altar as Leona channels her energy into the circle to activate the first incantation. BANG! The door comes down hard the hinges broken by an impressive axe swing. Leona finishes activating the outer circle, which summons Aurelion Sol. The interior of the circle is dim waiting for celestial magic to be poured in. The outer circle is brightly lit as the magic dances in activation. Leona stands confident in her temple as her men file in from both sides of the temple hall. The group look on nervously as Ashe nearly moves to take a step out, Ahri holds her back.

"Ashe we can't leave the magic circle we just need to trust in Leona," Ahri says stopping Ashe from helping.

"Do not leave the transportation circle! Find Diana and help save this world," Leona looks to the group with a fleeting smile then turns towards the intruder, "leave this place now Noxian!" Leona's voice is commanding and clear the hall now resonating with it's sound. Darius and Draven take a few steps forward not showing any signs of of backing down, no matter the threat. Suddenly the crystals in the temple explode with sparkles of light and Aurelion Sol appears to finish the magic circle as commanded.

"So you've joined Targon now eh, how dull," Aurelion says with a bored tone, "well at least things will stay interesting for awhile." The light of the circle glows bright as yet again the group is off to a distant shore. In a flash the circle deactivates leaving only the remains of a magic circle.

"What magic is that! What did you do to them," Darius demands his anger now at its peak. He grips his axe tightly no longer worried about any damage they may cause, only that his target got away yet again. Draven spins his throwing axes unable to wait for the fight, he charges at Leona's men never waiting for an order.

"I have no reason to tell you Noxian," Leona says while positioning her shield the Sun gleams off her armor as the light hits the crystals in ceiling just right. Her powers are strongest next to Mt Targon and she will not back down in her own temple. With this the battle begins, the crystals on the ceiling amplifying Leona's power as she calls down a beam of light to land between the groups destroying three men in the process. Darius, Draven and their men are forced to back up. "This is no place for such a battle Noxian, you cannot win here. Besides they are already gone."

No one had ever told Darius he couldn't do something and lived to tell the tale, his anger peaking again he charges forward assuming correctly that Leona needs time to charge another similar attack and with the men now mixed in combat she can't risk harming her own. Her lance reaches his axe knocking it aside against her shield as they fight. The sound of metal on metal, screaming, and swears echo through the temple hall. The battle seems even as Leona's men keep Darius's men at bay. However, Leona already knows the outcome of this battle.

Suddenly as if on que, Leona and all her men are engulfed in a purplish shield that cannot be penetrated no matter how much Darius and his men try. Taric walks in from the back room flipping his long hair back and giving a signature smile. "That glimmer of hope you see dear Leona, that's me," he laughs as Leona's men force the Noxians to retreat out of the temple. Leona puts the butt of her spear down and looks to Taric with irritation.

"Where have you been? You know as well as I that the void must be stopped, you can not come and go as you please," Leona's irritation clear in her voice.

"Leona, Leona, unfortunately it's only you who is burdened to know all things. I merely protect those in need and at the time Targon was safe." Taric stretches looking around at the damage in the temple, "you were lucky I made it in time. Pantheon, the brute, said there were more men than this though."

"I erased three of them," Taric makes a nod to Leona's comment then again turns to leave. "Taric you need to stay close incase we need to fight the void. Don't make me tell you again," Leona explains while Taric mocks her.

"No need to worry Leona, I am sure you have seen that I will be there when I am needed. The Protector speaks through me and guides me to where I need to be," Taric says making his way out the way he came. Leona sighs and begins the clean up.

 **-The Group-**

Less affected by the teleportation spell since they have been exposed to it a few times now, Ashe and Katarina are the first two to wake. Katarina's heart is racing as she rolls up dagger drawn and looks around the tall trees of a forest she does not recognize. Ashe sits up slow and glances around at the trees and recognizes them with unease building; petrosite trees. She could already feel how useless she would be here, her true ice magic is greatly reduced near these magic absorbing trees. They were in Demacia or some part of it at least-Ahri! She suddenly remembered the Vaystaian's magic lifeline. Ahir still asleep on the dirt, the bracelet that Leona gave glows bright signifying that it is working to protect Ahri. Ashe makes her way over to Ahri as Katarina deems they are alone for now.

"Ashe do you have any idea where we are?" Katarina asks walking over to Jessie and Braum putting her daggers away. Ashe wakes Ahri and helps her sit up.

"Yeah we are somewhere in Demacia. My magic doesn't work very well here," Ashe says looking around.

"That must be why Leona gave me this bracelet," Ahri says breathing in the forest air. "This place seems, . . . oddly peaceful," Ahri notices looking around at the trees. Jessie wakes as Katarina smirks down at her.

"You alright Jessie?" Katarina asks looking over at the still sleeping Braum.

"Yeah just a little woozy," Jessie says with a smile, "so where are we this time? Are we close to any of your countries?"

"Closest to mine," Ashe says, "lucky for us since I am sure Noxus will send assassins for Kat. Demacia is a mostly peaceful place though they do not like any forms of magic. So she said Diana would be in this country somewhere . . . where should we start searching?" Ashe asks no one in particular as Katarina wakes Braum and Soraka.

"Well, if we go by the stories Harmon told us about her she should be looking for a mermaid or whatever right?" Jessie says thinking back to the stories Harmon told them on their journey to the city under Mt Targon.

"Huh? What mermaid?" Katarina asks.

"In Harmon's story . . . there are two jewels that are exchanged to protect the sea from the void," she starts and is met with confused gazes, "um you know the abyssal pearl and the moonstone . . . Did no one listen to Harmon's story about the moon Aspect and the mermaids?" Jessie was always so fascinated by fairy tales hearing real ones made them hard to forget.

"Heh oh yeah," Ashe says nervously trying to reassure Jessie, "I remember so we should be searching the coast line then right? If I remember correctly the cost should be not far to the west. I should be able to get my bearings in the first town only-" Ashe trails off.

"Your too well known here aren't you," Katarina says recognizing the look of an outlaw crossing Ashe's features.

"True," Ashe puts on the cloak, "we should probably let Jessie do most of the talking. Demacians are not big fans of magic or magical creatures. I don't think they will take kindly to Ahri or Soraka either." Ashe covers herself and looks at the group.

"I cannot really hide the fact that I am Vastayan," Ahri says sadly looking at the group. She had a bad feeling slowly growing inside her, this place didn't seem natural to her. "So what should we do?" Ashe looks over the group unsure, this would have been easier if Leona had told them ahead of time where they would be going. Then again, everything happened so fast with Darius appearing out of nowhere it wouldn't have mattered. She glances at Katarina who is keeping an eye on the surrounding forest.

"Well, it would probably be best if we all stayed together. Although I am well known here, most of them won't know Braum. I think as long as we don't openly use magic most of the people will leave us alone. As for you two, we have to hide your features somehow." Ashe takes in a breath, all she did was state the problem over, what was she thinking. Right now the group needs a solid plan and she is the only one with deep knowledge about these people. She needs to think of a plan to best get them to the sea and quick, but nothing comes to mind.

"Put some cloaks on we can avoid the main roads and make our way to the ocean. We will let Braum and Jessie scout ahead that way we can avoid any unsafe villages and still make our way." Katarina seeing Ashe struggle with a plan falls back on the assassin's route, travel silently and off the main roads. Ashe looks to be thinking over Kat's plan then nods.

"I agree with Kat. If we avoid the main roads it would be best, though that does mean we will be sleeping outside while here." As Ashe finishes the group start picking the bags up finding Leona packed cloaks for everyone along with camping and local funds for the trip. With cloaks on and everyone ready Ashe starts leading the way through the forest.

The group walks in silence all deep in thought about this place. Ahri keeps her ears perked listening for anything dangerous, her bad feeling only growing as they walk the silence in this forest is unnerving for her. Suddenly the forest ripples with a burst of magic which hits like a strong wind knocking Jessie back into Braum as the rest of the group braced themselves.

"What was that?" Braum asks steading Jessie.

"Light magic I think," Ahri says letting it fill her senses. "There is a girl nearby who I believe released it. I thought you said magic was shunned here?" Ahri looks toward Ashe unsure of what their next step should be.

"It is . . . this girl has gone a long way to use it like this," Ashe says her eyes following the direction of the wave center. "I'll take a look, everyone else stay here," Ashe is about to shoot her hawkeye spell Kat grabs her wrist.

"Don't you'll give away our position," Katarina has the look of concern. "I'm the trained assassin let me take a look. Ashe nervously gives in, giving Kat a nervous but knowing nod.

"Just be careful," Ashe says concern on her features. Kat relished that face, proof of true care and coming from the person she likes no less allows a bit of red to creep into her face. On with the mission, she climbs one of the large trees and makes her way towards the center.

 **-Tryndamere-**

With supplies and ships to make the trip down to Targon, Tryndamere makes his way onto the leading ship. He makes his way to his ship captain he hired out of the main port on the western shore. The ships are large and old, but made for traveling the rough and stormy seas of Runeterra's largest ocean. The captain is at the bow of the ship going over the supply logs once again when he is interrupted by his angry royal passenger. Tryndamere and his small army had appeared in the port town like a pack of barbarians looking to buy or steal a ship. Many of the captains took the smart route and took their ships out of port before the large sword wielding king came calling. The captain sighs internally and turns to face him.

"Good morning ya highness. Was there something I can do for ya?" The captain bows his head politely as Tryndamere scoffs.

"None of that shit is necessary, just take me to where my Queen is. How long will this trip take?" Tryndamere looked down at the deep water of the drop off the ship had just passed over. Though one of the toughest men in freljord he had never been on the sea himself. The cold salty air of the fall sea felt good for now but he could easily be rid of the rocking the ship does was anxious. After all his scouts came back empty handed he had gotten word from an information dealer, the shady bunch, that Ashe had been spotted near a place called Mount Targon on the other side of the world. Irritated and eager to get to the fighting part of the rescue Tryndamere needed answers.

"Well, with our current supplies we can't make it in one go we will have to stop half way at a port to resupply, but I'd imagine we will be there in about a week or two," the captain answers honestly. "If you want, we can go down into the main cabin and i can show ya our route." Immediately two things struck the captain about his royal passenger; he was in a hurry, and he was no ordinary king but more like a regular soldier suddenly forced to lead. The ship rocks over the larger waves as they start making their way south, though it's his first time Tryndamere has no trouble staying on his feet.

"Weeks . . .," Tryndamere says the look of defeat showing slightly on his features. If only they had some magic to travel to her faster, what kind of King can't even save his Queen for their mortal enemy. "I don't need to see the path as long as it is the quickest. I don't know much about ships so I'll leave all that business to you, just know that if I catch you trying to decieve me," Tryndamere's eyes glow with a fierce fire in them, "there will be nowhere you could hide."


	21. Gathering Storm

_Sanshilove here with another chapter here for you all. I would like to thank you all again especially those readers who leave me a review as it's really the only feedback I get. Hopefully you all are enjoying spring and are eager for the wonderful hot days of summer, I know I am lol. Anyway enough talking and on with the chapter!_

 **-Targon-**

Darius, furious after having to pull back, wants nothing more than to destroy the entirety of the city to quench the anger that is now bubbling over inside of him. Growing up, Darius could never quench his anger after a defeat until he had conquered his enemy. In retrospect that's probably why he became so strong, never wanting to give up and always bouncing back stronger. Losing the ice princess after telling Swain he would catch her himself kindled his anger again as he takes a large swig of his beer. He needed a plan to catch her and get back at this 'Leona' person. His small group of men would not be enough to take the city, but they should suffice to at least kidnap the Solari bitch and get her to spill where the ice princess was sent. The thought of catching her brings him some peace as Draven brakes his train of thought.

"Brother . . . you're making that 'I am going to take on the world' face again," Draven says downing a drink at the bar. The pair of brothers are hiding out in small bar near the port till they decide their next move. Draven eye's his older brother like he has done many times before.

"Hmm . . . We should report back to the Triferex on our next move, but I need to know where that Solari bitch sent them," Darius finishes his drink and slams it on the hardwood table. "Then there is the matter of the traitor," the taste in Darius's mouth turns sour as he thinks of his no-longer fiance Katarina. "I will need to send some assassins after her, again I need to know where." The lack of information truly bothered him. Darius had a mind for war, everyone knew that but this petty game of hide and seek irritated him, it just wasn't his style. He could never understand why a proud leader would run instead of facing the challenge head on. The very nervous barmaid fills his glass keeping a good distance from him.

"Perhaps my lords they are closer than you think," a man wearing a dark hooded cloak walks up, "the great Swain has sent word that the Ice Queen Ashe was sent to the North of Demacia." Darius glares at the strange man. Never in the many years that he had known Swain had he ever sent him information this way and he wasn't having any more irritations this day. He grips his still bloody axe and stands, raising his axe behind him. Draven, eager for another fight, jumps up as well quickly grabbing his spinning axes with a smile.

"Heh I have the best job," Draven stands and starts his axe spinning as a threat. The man backs up nervous making an audible swallowing noise showing his fear.

"I-I meant nothing by it my lords," he suddenly bows in a cowering manor pulling his hood off scared, "I only thought you would consider the information more carefully at the mention of Lord Jericho Swain." The man takes a step or two back.

Darius lifts a hand stopping his brother's advance, "so is that information you gave us accurate? Or some hocus pocus garbage you wish to peddle." Darius was already on his last nerve this man better not piss him off further.

"Yes! Yes my lord, we have informant's in the Solari temple that can verify the information," the man says, clearly scared now but hopeful to keep his life. Darius smirks, the world truly was on the side of Noxus strength. The information he needed now dropped cleanly on his lap with little effort, too easy. Is it reliable information though? How Darius longed for the days of old where honor and strength were everything, instead of this running and hiding and being courteous.

"You work for the information broker do you not," Draven asks now recognizing the mans face. Draven moves closer studying every inch of the man's face remembering.

"Yes my lord I do," fear slowly creeping into him again.

"Good this is perfect," Darius says lowing his axe and pulling out gold as payment for a message, "send word to Swain of her position, about Katarina's betrayal, and ask for a fleet of ships to head North after her. I am asking for my entire unit of the Trifarian Legion do not send it incorrectly or it will be your head." Darius finishes the man bows nervously taking the coin and rushes off back to his stall.

"Aww I would have loved to spill some blood," Draven says with a sigh taking his seat again.

"I am sure you'll get your chance soon brother," Darius says doing the same.

 **-Swain-**

His informants never lied, at least they couldn't lie to him. Swain sits at his main table looking over some documents that were brought to him in need of his signature. The information regarding his other 3rd fighting in the Targonian city of Helios made Swain smirk. He could always predict his battle ready friend and it appeared he guessed correctly this time as well. It was Swain's belief that no man could be trusted 100%, there will always be doubt or their own needs in any situation, but Darius? Darius was an easy man to predict. No matter what the task set before him he would always find someway to gain ground, the only exception being the campaign in the far North of Freljord. The muscle head, though he lost most of his men to the freezing temperatures and the beasts of the North, tried to win the campaign on his own. He returned to Noxus to find that Swain had overthrown Darkwell and decided on him as one of the leaders of the new Triferex. The information collecting during that time was terribly flawed, slow, and most of all costly. Half the time the information would be days old and useless once you paid for it, a terrible system.

However, information gained with his own power was never wrong. Swain would learn everything the ravens would see and sometimes more. At the end of battles, the raven's are always quick to feast. His power allowed him to learn the lives and thoughts of the men who fell and fought, which was a lot to take in at first, but he adapted well. This power gave Swain insite that no other person on the planet could dream of, making his vision for Noxus something attainable. When his predictable friend journeyed after his brother it was obvious he would need his men at some point so Swain had ordered Darius's unit to sail for Targon only a day after it's leader left.

"My lord," the familiar face of the local information broker bows his head in the doorway breaking Swain's train of thought.

"Yes you may continue," Swain looks up from his papers taking a glance at the man then going back to signing.

"There has been a report from Lord Darius, he requests his entire unit be sent to him as he will be setting sail when they arrive for Demacia. He also requested you be informed that miss Katarina Du Couteau has betrayed us," the man pauses to take a gulp as Swain's full attention was now on him. "A . . uh," Swain stares in his eyes as if reading his thoughts. The man nervously breaks eye contact and continues, "he knows that Queen Ashe has been sent to Demacia and plans to pursue."

Swain looks into the boys eyes finding no hint of a lie, how did the Ice Queen travel so far so fast. Of all the things going on lately this is what bothered Swain the most. Traveling was normal for most in Runeterra, however this traveling instantly was too much mostly because he had no idea how they were doing it. If he could instantly move an army Noxus would be able to instantly take the rest of the world. Surely there had to be a downside or some repercussions for such travel, but Noxus would pay that. He had read the reports, from the men that searched the edges of Ionia for their supplies and ship, about the strange magic circle drawn into the ground and wondered if a similar circle was present at this recent escape. The boy, now growing a bit impatient clears his throat.

"My lord?"

"Heh Dear boy, I wish to send him a quick reply. I take it there is a cost?" The boy smirks and nods Swain continues, "seeing as this was valuable information," Swain reaches into his coin purse and pulls out two gold coins. "I would like to send word that his men were already on the way and to request he leave the Targonians to my men who will arrive with his unit." Swain gives a gentle smile and sets the coins in the boys hand. "Please be quick about it, Noxus is counting on you." The boy takes the coins and nods with a smirk.

"Yes my lord I will run the whole way. Would you like a copy of the message sent to you as well?" The boy asks as if it were standard procedure, clearly planning to change it a bit. Swain ponders the boys life for a moment, he would be easy for the faceless to find and even easier to kill should the message be tainted, he would wait to kill the boy till after the message was sent. His power never lied.

"Very good I would greatly appreciate that," Swain gives a soft smile, "now run along, the message won't send itself." The messenger nods taking a bow and rushes off with Swains words, his thoughts move to why all this movement would be necessary. What was originally a simple plan to take the ice queen was now a wild goose chase across Runeterra. Something was coming that would threaten the world and Swain could only guess that Ashe and their group were destined to be part of it. He would need more information about the 'aspects' that were mentioned and it would be best if Noxus pulled together the army for the final conflict wherever and whatever it may be. He had much to do, he decided as he began his work.

 **-Katarina-**

Leaving with Ashe's worried words in her head made Katarina's heart race. She carefully moves from tree to tree distracted by her thoughts. She reaches the source of the magic, a young girl holding a staff is on her knees in the dirt looking fairly upset. Her horse is a pure white Demacian Shire horse seems far to large for a girl so small is eating grass nearby. Suddenly a light flashes knocking Katarina out of her tree. Katarina, though blinded a little lands on her feet daggers in hand.

"Wh-who are you," the young girl staggers up out of the dirt wand aimed her way. As Katarina's eyes clear she can see the redness around the young girls eyes probably from tears. She holds a staff in front of her which glows with unusual light. "Speak now assasin," the girl yells as Katarina gains her berings, having never seen magic like this.

"I'm not here to kill you," Katarina says standing up and getting the last of the light from her vision. "Me and my friends saw the light wave you gave off and were worried." Shock flashes across the girls face as she looks away clearly nervous and upset she wasn't alone.

"I didn't do that! I . . . I was searching for the source as well." Katarina could hear the lie plain as day in the girls voice.

"Sure . . . sure, so what are you doing out here all alone?" Katarina changes the subject sheathing her daggers. Katarina studies the girls face, she is sure she has seen this girl somewhere before, but where? The girl, eager for the subject change look back to her.

"I came out here to train a bit and do a patrol since my brother is away. Oh my name is Luxanna Crownguard by the way, but most people call me Lux," she says holding her staff behind her now more interested in the 'not assassin' that appeared before her.

"Heh, nice to meet you Lux," Katarina says nervously. Oh shit! Crownguard, one of the head Demacian families! The one whose young son she had met once before. This must be the big lugs younger sister, could their luck get any worse. Katarina notices now that Lux is study her outfit and immediately feels her nerves rising. "Well seeing as you're alright I best get back to my friends," Katarina says turning to leave.

"Wait wait a minute," Lux says walking after as Katarina starts walking away. Suddenly Katarina is stunned and can't move because of a strange light around her. "I recognize you now Noxian! You are none other than Katarina Du Couteau, what evil are you commiting here!" Katarina sighs, she had hoped she would go unrecognized here at least till they reached the ocean, oh well.

"I am no longer Noxian miss Crownguard," Katarina says waiting to be released. "I-" before Katarina could finish Braum leaps in front of her slamming his shield into the dirt startling the much smaller Lux.

"STAND BEHIND BRAUM," his voice booms over the area as Ashe and the rest of the group emerge from the foliage. Lux staggers back looking at the strange group trying to get some form of understanding as to what the hell is going on. Why were so many following a Noxian assassin?

"Wha . . what the hell is a Noxian doing with a Freljordian . . . and a vastayan? . . . " Lux's eyes dart from one person to the next getting more and more confused until she falls back passing out. Her horse notices and moves to her side the large animal upset at the sudden change, but Braum is quick to act and good with all animals. He calms it in an instant their foreheads touching. Katarina looks to the group finally able to move and smiles, this truly was her family.


	22. Borrowing a Light

_Here we are again! Weather is super nice so I'll be on vacation next week so I will likely not post anything. Bet you all are eager to find out if Lux is going to let them go since they know her secret or to see who else the group runs into in Demacia? Well you'll just have to read to find out._

 **-Group 30 Miles from the Ocean-**

Night has fallen as the group is setting up camp in a clearing. Braum ties up the horse and begins to start setting up the tent, making quick work of the posts. Lux has been asleep since she passed out making Soraka quite worried. Soraka stays close to the young girl checking her every so often. Ashe and Katarina worked together to catch dinner for the group. Now Ahri and Jessie are work side by side to prepare it.

"Hey not so much pepper you'll ruin it!" Ahri says, getting irritated with the smaller human from another world as she put almost two tablespoons of pepper in. They were making rabbit stew and against Ahri's better judgement she had allowed Jessie to assist in the preparations. Unfortunately the girl had zero knack for cooking and was currently trying to overseason the stew.

"Come on my mom always made stew peppery and spicy," Jessie says smirking as she sneaks another pinch of pepper into the stew.

"Enough," Ahri yells lightly brushing her away from the pot, "cut up some of those potatoes we brought with."

"Alright, alright fine," Jessie says walking over and looking in Braum's pack for the sack of potatoes Leona had packed for them. She pulls the sack out choosing a few large potatoes then uses their water to wash them off. Jessie gets to work cutting them, her blade slicing through slowly so as not to hurt herself. She does her best all under Ahri's watchful eye.

Ashe and Katarina were sitting next to the fire discussing their potential location and where to go from here. Both uneasy at Demacia's lack of road signs and their knowledge of the area. Braum is taking care of the war horse that has long since calmed down, he brushes it lightly cleaning out his coat. Suddenly Lux shoots up from the blanket they had set her on.

"Wha Where!" Her eyes dart around at the group who could have killed her easily by now. The memory of the strange group appearing around her still crystal clear in her mind. She wasn't dreaming when that happened, these people really are traveling together.

"Take it slow," Soraka says, her hand lightly touching the young Lux's back, "no one here will harm you and you took quite the fall." Soraka gets the girl some water as Lux stares at the camp in a bit of a daze.

"You guys are quite a strange group huh," Lux says looking at the water offered nervously. Soraka takes it back for a second noticing her unease and drinks a swig letting some trickle down her chin.

"That may be, but we are on an important mission. If we wanted to kill you it have already happened." Soraka says handing the water back to Lux lightly.

Lux felt a sudden ping of guilt, these people had no intention of harming her in yet all she could think about was her own safety. So much for always thinking positively and seeing the best in people. She takes a deep drink of the cool water feeling refreshed. "So, what is this group and what is your mission?" Lux says not even really thinking about it. When the silence hits she is unsurprised at the sudden glace almost everyone in the camp gave her.

Soraka's look at Ashe suggested it was something she couldn't answer or at least not without approval. Ashe got up excusing herself from Katarina and walks over. "We can tell you if you promise no to reveal us. You see we are only here to find someone and leave as a favor." Ashe keeps her eyes on the young mage, unsure of how to proceed.

"I am Lux Crownguard," Lux says wiping her face off and holding a hand out, "I apologize for my behavior earlier but you have to admit, sneaking around the way you are is pretty suspicious." Lux kept eye contact with Ashe unsure of just how this conversation would turn, worried they would leave her tied up in the middle of the woods should this conversation go arry.

"Make your promise then we can talk more," Ashe said not falling for Lux's innocent act and ignoring the hand she was presented.

"Fine deal, I won't reveal your group as long as you let me go and no harm comes to me." Lux wasn't sure if this was the best idea, but anything was better than dying out here to some crazy cult group that included the sinister blade. She looked at Ashe a little longer feeling as if she had seen this person as well . . . Suddenly it hit her like a silverwing raptor diving onto its prey. She was QUEEN ASHE! "Y-You're Queen Ashe of the Freljord follower of Averosa." The shock ripples across Lux's face as she slides back into a tree, the entire country had heard of the peace conference that ended up being a slaughter planned by the Noxians. She had heard Ashe was dead along with all her followers, in yet here she was. Here she was standing in the middle of a strange collection of races which looks more like the beginning of a joke than a team assembled for some mission.

"Yes I am Queen Ashe of Averosa. Thank you for agreeing to not reveal us as that would obviously hinder us quite a bit." Ashe gives the girl a bit of a smile trying her best to be polite. "I know we don't look like it, but we are actually on an important mission to find a missing aspect of Targon. Long story short, these aspects fight off something called the Void and the creatures that live within it. We mean Demacia no harm." Ashe waits trying to read the girls face as to whether she believes Ashe's words or not. The girl, Lux, looks at all the faces that stare back at her searching for the truth. After a bit of this Ashe continues, "so, we are looking for a girl named Diana. We have been told she has silvery white hair and silver eyes. We have reason to believe she may be near the ocean searching for . . ." Ashe stops slowly realizing how crazy the thing she was about to say was. She sighs heavily and continues, "she maybe searching for a mermaid."

"A . . . A mermaid? You mean like the old sailor stories," Lux asks now convinced that this group was probably here for bad reasons as the lie was totally ridiculous. Did queen Ashe and assassin Katarina really think they could pull the wool over her eyes with a crazy story like that? Then again who were these other people? Were they in on the joke or did these two somehow string them along with the same lie. Lux couldn't be sure, her eyes looking into the others around her.

Ahri walks up with a sigh understanding the feelings of the young Demacian, "it isn't some lie they are telling to get you killed miss Crownguard. We have all had a very long journey no matter how crazy it all sounds it's true. Why else would a group like us exist? You really think a group consisting of a Vastyan, a Noxian, two Freljordian, a strange human, and whatever Soraka is would exist without some deeper meaning behind it." Ahri takes note of Soraka's irritation that slowly fades as she finishes her sentence. She didn't mean to insult her but she had forgotten what race the healer was. Unsure why, Ahri was irritated with Lux's judging eyes that looked at each of their group as if they were straight up lying to her face. She needed Lux to believe them even if she had to use her power to do so. As she takes a threatening step towards Lux, Jessie holds her arm out.

"I know miss Lux this may not mean much to you, but I am actually from another world entirely. I don't know much about your countries or the bad blood that might exist between them. However, I get the feeling that your a good person and that you know this land very well." Jessie pauses reaching a hand out to help Lux up. "In reality our mission is a way for me to get back to my own world, not that I am not enjoying Runeterra, and we could probably use your help." Lux takes Jessie's hand as Jessie pulls Lux off the ground.

Lux looks at this girl who's words she could tell were honest by the tone in her voice. If she was telling the truth then everything Ashe said must be true right? What if they really are working together on some crazy mission and actually do need her help finding this Diana girl near the ocean? Sometimes the most ridiculous story is the true one, Lux thinks finally making her decision. "Ok, say I believe you guys are telling the truth and you really need help getting to the ocean safely. I can guide you without a problem, however if anyone were to see you I would have to side with King." Lux decided to be upfront with the group since they seemed to be with her.

"You really think your king would come after us?" Ashe asks suddenly surprised by an outcome she hadn't considered possible.

"Yeah he definitely would, Jarvan the IV is a warrior first and a King second. If he hears about a strange group including the sinister blade Katarina and Queen Ashe, he will come to fight you on his own." Lux had met the king a few times and it only took a few moments in his presence to see what kind of man he would be. The dragonslayer they called him, after he killed a dragon with that girl in his kingsguard a few years back. The man was strong, courageous and smart, everything you would want in a good king. Lux is pulled from her thoughts when Jessie puts a hand on her shoulder.

"So what is Demacia like? Ashe and Kat say it is a place of honor and nobility, a place where there is no magic allowed." Jessie said eyes filled with excitement for learning about a new place.

"That is so," Lux says with a sad look, "that is why I had to travel so far out to use my magic." Something she always kept hidden from everyone including her brother came out so easily with this group, like fate wanted her with them. "So you all need to get to the ocean huh, it's pretty far from here having to stay off the main roads," Lux looks down in deep thought, "we need to get you all in a carriage. With me riding next to it no one will suspect anything. Everyone always calls me the light of Demacia so I'll lend you some of it." Lux nearly jumps back when Ashe extends a hand out to their new companion. Lux takes it carefully as Ashe smiles back at her giving a strong grip.

"Thank you miss Crownguard I really appreciate it. Um, you probably should be introduced to everyone," Ashe says stepping sideways so she can point out everyone, "you know me and Kat. The girl there is Jessie from the planet Earth, the big guy taking care of your horse is Braum, the Vastayan traveling with us is Ahri. Oh and that is Soraka our healer. Welcome to the mission and thanks again for your help I really owe you one."

"Thank you for having me, oh and call me Lux. Hopefully I'll be able to help you all." After introductions Lux felt her tension slide away as she was shown around the camp. Her horse, who under normal circumstances wouldn't let anyone else get close to him, took a liking to this Braum character which to Lux meant he was a pure hearted fellow. Slowly the smell of rabbit stew filled the camp making more than one stomach growl.

 **-Darius-**

He had not expected to receive word back so quickly, but then again he knew little of how Swain went about his work, why would this be any different. The message was short and to the point, his legion was already on its way, more men were being gathered to make the trip North to capture the ice princess, and an assassin's guild working just outside of Demacia were being paid to deal with the traitor Katarina. It was all Darius needed to know. He made his way back towards his lodging since Draven was assigned to getting any intel on this Aspect Leona and was due back in a few mins. As he reached to open the door it swings open into him hard, not helping his mood. His face, now red where the heavy door had swung into him, meets eye to eye with his brother.

"Heh sorry bro, "Draven says with a nervous look on his face and taking a step back, "um I did get some information if you're interested." Draven takes another step back knowing there is going to be a short fist fight before any words would come out. As he expertly expected Darius takes the first swing knocking the door off its hinge nearly missing Draven's face. "Hey not in the face I need that!" The pair take swings at one another drawing a small crowd that keeps its distance. The final blow knocks Draven into the side of the building as it shakes from the impact. Luckily for Draven, he looked up quick enough to dodge the axe that dug into the wood just above his head. He smirked, he would survive his brother yet again.

"What did you find out," Darius says pulling his axe from the wood letting the splinters to fall onto his younger brother no longer interested in the fight.

"Not much," Draven mentions as he gets up acting as if nothing happened, "but I did run into your men near the docks. Seems like they all arrived just this morning." Draven stretches as his brother's eyes meet his, it was rare but once in awhile shock did cross his older brother's face.

"What really? Are you sure? I only received word of them being dispatched this morning"

"Yeah of course I am sure," Draven says walking next to his brother. "Not like they could be confused with anyone else."

The pair enters the bar to find it packed with Dairus's men eager for orders and to see their general. Two odd men stand out wearing deep red cloaks and Swain's house symbol pinned to their right shoulders. Darius watches them as he follows his brother to the bar. Swain had said to leave his men behind to deal with the aspect, but that didn't truly sit right with Darius. He wanted to beat the bitches face in and get his victory like he always did. However, that would mean he would more than likely lose his target. With a sigh, he takes a seat on a high bar stool near the back. Swains men wait for Daius to have a drink in hand before approaching.

"General Darius," the taller of the two men says with a slow bow, "we have been sent by Lord Swain to assist in the matters of the Aspects of Targon." The man says plainly as if it was work for ordinary people. The men's faces are hidden away under the hoods of their cloaks. The pair remind Darius of the faceless and his/her men that always walk around with a mask of cloth over their faces.

"I understand," Darius says taking a swig of his ale, "tell your master that these aspects are more powerful than I had anticipated and that I will gladly leave the matter of them to him. Also inform him that I will be leaving with my men by nightfall." The men bow again and turn to leave without another word.

"Creepy fuckers arn't they," Draven says taking another swig. "I'm just glad they are on our side."


	23. Following the Queen

_Hey everyone Sanshilove here back from vacation with another chapter for you! Hopefully you all are still having a wonderful summer and will continue to read, favorite, and review. I would also like to mention, with how fast the lore has been changing recently I've been trying my best to keep up with it. If I mess something up or something changes that I missed please let me know. Also, if any of you are interested, I am still looking for an artist or maybe an artist suggestion. PM me if you know someone or would like to help me out in that department yourself. Alright enough rambling and on with the chapter._

 **-Tryndamere-**

The man could not deny his hatred for ships, as he leaned over the edge of the ship letting the last of this mornings breakfast out into the open water. The ship, out in the stormy fall seas, was making its way south to drop him and his men off at Mount Targon. He wanted to storm in blade drawn and save his queen as soon as they docked, but he was having trouble imagining that right now. He was weak from only two days of travel on the sea, his legs unsteady as the waves crashed against the large vessel. In his current condition he couldn't even lift his sword, how would he save Ashe. He needed to get to his queen quickly since the Noxians had already attempted to take her life a few times and he wouldn't lose another family, he refused! Stealing up his resolve he lifts his head and wipes his face taking a glance at the captain, who was busy steering the ship as if nothing was wrong. He makes his way to the fresh water barrel and takes a deep drink of fresh water from the ships stock. He uses the first sip to clean his mouth and spits it to the sea. He then makes his way up to meet with the captain.

"How much longer till we get there," a question Tryndamere had asked every morning and evening on the ship, clearly worried these storms would delay them. The Captain eyed him with only minor irritation.

"As I said last night M'lord, these storms are at our backs mean'n we are making excellent time and ya needn't worry yourself. We should be docking at the halfway point in another day or two. Y'a should head below and get yourself some rest, looks like the sea is beat'n ya down." The captain gives him a knowing look, he too used to get sick whenever the ship entered rough seas. Now though, he was a seasoned captain who spent more time on on the sea than on land. He hadn't' got the full story of why this brute of a man was traveling to Targon till his men spliced it together from their passengers. Somehow, after that horrifying incident at the peace conference, his Queen had been moved to Targon and was being held captive there. Deep down, thinking of his own wife in the northern port town they had just left, he felt sorry for the barbarian king. To travel so much with no real solid news of his wife's condition had to be hard.

Tryndamere rubs his temple holding the rail for support as the ship rocks, "I don't think I'll be able to sleep till I'm on dry land." Gods he hated ships, if there was any other fast way to get to Ashe he would have taken it in a heartbeat.

"If you'd like M'lord, there is a drink that some of the men say helps them sleep when we are on rough seas. I could have some prepared for ya'." Honestly the captain was sick of looking at the brutal kings sickly exhausted face and could tell he would be useless if anything should happen.

"I'll be fine." Tryndamere answered in a stern tone. How dare this mear captain try to push some strange drugs on him. He needed his wits about him at all times, even if it meant he would spill his meals to the sea. "Just keep me informed on our progress."

"Yes a'course M'lord." The captain watches the strange king stumble down the stairs and take another deep swig of water before returning to his spot on the rail of the ship. What a strange man, he thought before going back to his navigation map.

 **-2 days later-**

In the early hours of the morning, a lookout stands in the crows nest keeping an eye on the open sea. The morning is calm for once as a thin layer fog sits atop the ocean like a thin blanket. The moisture in the air coats the ships with dew and the smell of sea. Suddenly in the distance above the fog the lookout see's what he first imagines to be the mast of another ship. He smacks his face making sure he wasn't sleeping, after all he was reaching the end of his watch and it had happened before. Realizing he wasn't imagining it he grabs his spyglass and gets a closer look. It wasn't a mast at all . . . it was the top of a lighthouse who's light had gone out. They had sailed past the port and were about to hit aground. In a panic, he rings the bell in his station loudly.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK LAND HO! HURRY WE'RE ABOUT TO HIT!" The lookout yells as loud as he can as the captain, in his night clothes, rushes on deck quickly grabbing the helm.

The Captain grabs the helm tightly looking around trying to get his bearings, suddenly realizing he can't see shit through the fog. "WHICH WAY DO I TURN LAD? THE FOG'S TO THICK TA SEE." The captain yells to the lookout as the men try to slow the ship by lowering the sails.

"TURN HARD STARBOARD CAPT'N WE'RE HEADED FOR THE LIGHTHOUSE" he yells desperately grabbing onto the mast as they should hit ground any minute while pointing at where the supposed lighthouse would be.

"HOLD ON YA'LANDLOVERS!" The captain turns the wheel sharply as the boat responds creaking against the weight and tilting. The crisp morning air fills with the loud sound of rocks scraping the bottom of the boat. The sound brings a nervous silence to the deck, each man saying their own silent prayers. The ship turns away and the scraping sounds stop just as the fog clears to reveal the dark lighthouse on the Southern edge of a small bay and marking the port. "Don't just stand there boys, get me a damage report on the double!" They had avoided danger for now, but something bothered the captain. This wasn't the small port's lighthouse. The captain knew every lighthouse along the western shore and this was the last one before the shoreline turned East towards Piltover. He couldn't believe his eyes, and why was the damn thing dark. According to his original calculations they should barely be past the small port where they were originally planning to resupply.

Tryndamere makes his way on deck a huge bump on his head looking as sickly as ever, "what the hell is going on!" The disheveled barbarian looked like he probably fell out of his bunk when the ship had taken the harsh turn or fell down the stairs.

"I'm not sure yet M'lord but I'll find out shortly." The captain walked the deck of the ship while his men searched through it. Judging by the sound of the rocks there would definitely be a leak or two, they would have to stop for a day or two to fix it . . . something his royal passenger would not like it. As if on cue his first mate makes his way up to the captain and the barbarian king.

"Cap'n we hit ground hard, there are nine leaks in total two are major. The rest of the ship seems fine and no one is missing. However, Barnus fell from the crows nest and broke an arm."

"We can't afford to stop," Tryndamere looks at the two with his anger building.

"M'lord we can't sail a sinking ship," the captain had decided to be straight with this brute of a man in hopes he would understand better, "and something about this lighthouse being empty bothers me." The first mate nods in response.

"I can't believe we missed port and ended up at the southern lighthouse," the first mate says looking toward the shoreline.

"We're quite a bit farther then that m'boy." The first mate gives him an uneasy look prompting a silent question, "heh that is the Waywright Lighthouse, we're on the Southern tip a the continent already. Somehow we are a few days ahead," he looks at Tryndamere, "I guess Janna is on your side M'lord." Tryndamere gives the captain a strange look, confused.

"Who?" After days with these men he was sick of ships, the stupid rocking, and the stupid mumbo jumbo everyone on the ship spewed at all hours. He just needed to get to the damn destination already!

"Janna the goddess of the winds M'lord. I'm think'n she pressed us faster in the calm night to speed us along." The captain looks the first mate in the eye as he steers towards the small port located on the Northern end of the bay. "We need to repair the ship and-"

The lookout had just gotten back up to the tower when he leans over and yells down, "Capt'n there are five ships in the distance heading North!" The lookout, now with spyglass in hand nearly falls when he realizes what he is seeing. "They-They're Noxians Capt'n!"

Tryndamere smirked as excitement suddenly replaced his growing irritation. "Is there any extra symbols on their flag? Or maybe a second flag?" Maybe those bastards were taking Ashe up North to kill her and blame it on the Demacians?

"Yes there is," the lookout yells down, "a Trifarix with a shield behind-" The lookout stopped realizing just who was on board the ship standing at it's bow. . . Darius the leader of the Trifarian Legion. "It's the Trifarian Legion's flag ship Captain."

Tryndamere's smirks, he was right those bastards were heading North. Maybe they wanted to hide Ashe somewhere he wouldn't find her? Maybe they were trying to bring her to him to intimidate him. It didn't matter, his smirk grows, he had just caught them red handed and he would make them pay.

"What in Janna's grace would the Noxian flag ship be doing here?" The captain pulled out his own spyglass to look at what he could through the fog, sure enough the lad was right. Merchant vessels flying Noxian flag's were heading North. "We best stay quiet and repair the hull quickly. We can't afford to engage with them. We'll let them pass then continue our journey."

"No," Tryndamere looks at the distant ships, "we need to follow them. I hired you to get me to my Queen and if she is anywhere in Runeterra, it's on that ship. How quickly can we get patched up and follow them?" Tryndamere was closer to his queen than he had been in what seemed like forever. He wouldn't let this opportunity pass him by.

The captain looked at his men then back at King Tryndamere. He felt his original plans to sell these goods to Targon, slipping away as he gauged the seriousness in his passengers face. The man seemed almost a different person, no longer sickly looking and instead filled with anger and enough energy to take on the world. He would order them to chase after the Noxians no matter what and the captain knew it would be certain death to disobey. "It'll only take a few hours to patch'er up if your men help as well. Though, I do hav'ta warn ya Noxian ships are better suited for sailing against the winds. We will do our best to catch them."

"Good we must not fall behind them! Men you heard him! Help all you can." Tryndamere even helps by carrying needed supplies up and down the stairs with strength unseen by the sailors. He was finally close to Ashe and he wouldn't lose her this time.

 **-Ashe-**

Ashe and Katarina scout ahead as the rest of the group follow. They were currently making their way to Lux's hometown in order to rent a cart to get them to the sea. Ashe sighs, she had thought that finding this Diana person would be easy, but now they were in uncharted territory following another potential enemy. These past few days traveling Ashe had began to realize just how tired traveling had made her and the rest of the group. The carriage ride Lux was offering seemed almost too good to be true, finishing the mission from a relaxing carriage was hard for her to picture. She also found it quite difficult to travel in secret through Demacia with already having a few close calls where she was thankful Lux was there to get them out of trouble. Finally the village they were looking for was in sight.

"Whoo that must be it," Katarina says looking at Ashe with a smile. "Let's tell Lux so we can get to this damn ocean already." Katarina hated to travel . . . and right now she was all traveled out and wanted for once to just stop and relax. However, she knew Ashe would want to press on as soon as Lux would let them. Deep down she admired how dedicated Ashe always was to her people and her goals. So beautiful, so driven, an unstoppable force for the good in this world. They made it back to camp as Lux sat with Jessie showing her some Demacian customs, the plan was to have Jessie drive the coach and Lux needed her to blend in as much as possible.

"Lux," Ashe said placing a hand on her shoulder, "the village you spoke about is up ahead. What is our plan going forward?" Ashe was eager to find this Diana and get back home, it had been far too long since she had left and she knew Tryndamere would being having trouble with the council. In the past few nights her worries had started to keep her up at night. Did Sejuani attack? Was Tryndamere alright? Did they all think she was dead? She wanted more than anything to send word back home and find out how things were going and it showed on her face.

"Good," Lux smiled, "I'll go ahead and arrange everything. You all will have to sneak into the castle in the night and into the carriage. That way no one will see you or suspect me." Lux starts drawing into the dirt, "there is a secret passage inside that starts near the forests Northern edge. All you need to do is sneak to this point and follow the tunnel straight, the fourth ladder will be the exit point below the carriage. Does everyone understand?" She glances around at the group nervous she was forgetting something.

"Yes we do," Katarina nods along with everyone else.

"Good, let's do this!" Lux takes her horse and leaves to ready her end of the plan. Lux rides alone to the fort and enters before nightfall. She ties up her horse and calls upon the Lord of the Manner, however inside his main hall is Shyvana of the Kingsguard along with a few of her men. Lux freezes, unsure of what to say.

"Good evening Luxanna Crownguard," Shyvana says with glance. Her armor a bright red and her face serious as ever. Sometimes Lux thought she was more like a dragon than a human as she was easily angered and stronger than any girl she had ever met. Shyvana was a tall muscular girl who always had on a serious face. Lux had only met the woman a handful of times but with her piercing yellow eyes and purple hued skin, she was pretty hard to forget.

"Good evening Miss Shyvana of the Kingsguard, what brings you out this far? Is his highness traveling?" Lux asks nervously trying to keep her calm. For what feels like an hour Shyvana just stares at Lux, probably watching her squirm internally. Now how would she request the carriage without it being suspicious?

"Just a routine trip around the kingdom, nothing to worry about." Shyvana tries to give a reassuring smile that only comes across as a bit creepy. She hated talking to diplomats and nobles, she never knew what the hell to say. Luxanna Crownguard was the younger sister of Garen Crownguard, Demacia's strongest warrior in the military. One would think the two would be similar, but nope. Where Garen was tall, muscular, and honorable, Lux was known for being nearly his complete opposite. The girl was fairly short, skinny with no weapons training with anything bigger that a child's sword. The girl was also secretive, never letting much information about herself out and always seeming to be up to something, but if the King trusted her so would Shyvana.

"Oh that's good," Lux returns the smile and pretends to yawn. "Well it's been a long day I better get some rest. Good evening," Lux bows and takes her leave. Once she is out of sight she nearly panics, the plan needed to change and change rapidly. King Jarvan IV was known for traveling at night to avoid affecting the towns he was in. Her hole plan was ruined and she had no real way to communicate that to the group. Unknowingly, she had led the group to the very person she was trying to help them avoid. She had to warn them somehow. Would they turn back if there was no carriage? Maybe she could signal them with lights or something? Ahh but wouldn't Jarvan's men see that as well? She paces in her room as night takes over the castle her fears only building, she had to do something!

"Come on Lux, stay positive," she tells herself looking around her room. Suddenly she sees it, a long bow with a quiver of arrows. She wasn't the best shot but she could at least hit in the vicinity of the trap door and leave them a message. She hurriedly writes on a sheet of paper and signs her name. Taking a deep breath she ties the note to an arrow and begins aiming at the trap door. She fires the shot missing the trap door by five feet to the right. Hopefully they would see it . . .


	24. An Assassins Blade

The hours before their mission ticked away slowly each second going by slower than the last. When the time for their mission arrived, the group packed up camp in the dark and gathered together near Ahri who was now using her magic to create some light for them. Ashe took a deep breath and looked at everyone to gauge how everyone was feeling.

"I know everyone is nervous about this mission, but I trust miss Lux and I fear without this carraige it will take us weeks to reach the shore." Ashe looked down irritated, she needed to hide it the best she could. "We will follow Ahri till we are close enough to see the mansions lights, then one at a time we will make our way down into the passage. Ahri I am counting on you to light up the passage for us."

Ahri nods in agreement. "No problem."

"Katarina, I'll ask you to go first. Should there be a problem in the passage or danger around the carriage I'll trust you to warn us and handle it the best you can." Ashe looks to her friend a ping of worry crossing her face for an instant. She should calm down Kat wasn't just some fighter under her command, she was a trained assassin used to the darkness. She would succeed without fail.

"You got it Ashe, I will do my best." Katarina was practically giddy for the excitement after sneaking around so long. As an added bonus she could tell Ashe was truly worried about her wellbeing which made her heart race.

"Alright then that's the plan, no talking from here on out so any questions?" The group shakes their heads no silently as they all form up behind Ahri. Ashe nods to Ahri as they begin.

 **-Lux-**

Lux lay in bed biting her fingernails as the mansion filled with noise from the King's party packing up to leave in the main hall. She had to do something to protect the group, what if it was too dark to see the note she left? Afterall it was a full moon, and with the torches lit all around the mansion sneaking up would be difficult. She rolled onto her side and decided, she would need to stand near the trap door to be sure they got her note, no matter the cost she needed to protect them. She gets up and dresses packing her things then makes her way downstairs where Shyvana and the King were standing next to one another as the men packed the carriages.

Of course Shyvana noticed Lux right away glancing over at her with a confused expression. She had heard that Lux would often sleep in if given the chance, and she was supposedly on vacation. "Miss Crownguard is everything alright?" Jarvan IV glances over as well with a smile.

"Traveling at night as well Miss Crownguard," Jarvan IV says while shifting his weight. Crownguard was a common name in his household and had protected his family for generations, however seeing the youngest here was a bit odd.

"Heh with all the ruckus I had trouble sleeping your highness," Lux says with a bow taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I thought maybe I could be of some help?" Shyvana raises an eyebrow at the young girl which Lux tries to brush off.

"That would be lovely," Jarvan IV says looking around. "I know the men were having trouble packing my wagons, they could probably use your particular touch."

"Sure no problem your highness," Lux nearly jumps in celebration. She could help those men and stay close to trap door. It was luckily the perfect spot to protect her friends, "I will get to it right away." Lux bows again and leaves to go help.

After a few moments of silence with Shyvana watching the Crownguard girl, Jarvan IV gets curious, "why are you watching her so closely? She is just helping out." Rarely was Shyvana's gut feeling wrong, knowing this he usually humored anything the half dragon had to say. He at least owed her that much after everything they had been through.

"Something about her is off," she says not taking her eyes off the girl, "she seems nervous about something." Shyvana could sense there was something off, she could smell it in the air. Lux was nervous and clearly hiding something, but why would she hide anything from the King?

"I am pretty intimidating I suppose?" Jarvan IV says with a laugh earning him an irritated look from his Kingsguard. "Look I'll be fine, whatever she is worried about has nothing to do with me. Miss Crownguard is well known for working alone and is probably worried about US traveling in this area at night. Maybe she was here to investigate something?" He watches his men pack stealing glances at his half-dragon protection, her eyes still locked on the young girl.

"I don't know," she looks away, "I am just worried for your safety is all. As always you blow off my intuition like it's some kind of joke." She hated it when he did this, undermine her fears only to accept it later. Why couldn't he just accept it and be done with it, did he have to tease her?

"Heh well, if it is a devious plot I have the best protection in Demacia by my side. We have nothing to fear of the young girl." He gives her a look as she glances away. He loved the way she reacted when he teased her, on the outside Shyvana was tough, rugged, and very strong. However, he knew it wasn't who she truly was. Yeah, sure she was extremely strong but inside she was even more beautiful. She was calming, shy, bashful and much to his surprise sensitive. She cared a lot about Demacia and him, he could tell she also was devoting herself to the position he gave her by learning everything about commanding men in a matter of a month. Now she was head of his Kingsguard and would, he hoped, always be at his side. He looks at her again catching her irritated glare.

"Flattery will get you no where your highness," she looks away, "but it is true that she doesn't seem to be much of a threat. Either way, I will keep an eye on her. You just finish getting packed and ready to go." She lightly punches his shoulder and smirks, "for Demacia."

"For Demacia," he echos and nods as she walks off to patrol the mansion grounds.

 **-Ashe's Group-**

The group had finally made it to the edge of the mansion grounds with Ahri leading the way. They make their way behind large bushes and kneel down. Ahri dims her magic and looks at the faces of the group. Most were simply excited to not have to walk anymore.

"Now what?" She says nervously pointing at the guard walking around the mansion grounds.

"Don't be stupid," Katarina whispers, "we just wait for him to make his way around." Her heart was racing just like it did everytime she was going after a target, it was exhilarating. The group all watch and wait as the guard makes his way around the bend and out of site. "Alright let's-" Before Katarina can finish her sentence someone else rushes out of the nearby bushes and sneaks over to the same secret entrance. The stranger looks side to side grabbing something off the ground before slipping into the darkness and closing the door after himself.

"Did Lux say anything about there being someone else," Soraka asks unsure.

"No," Ashe says looking on, "something is wrong. Who was that guy? I've never seen anyone move around like that."

"I have," Katarina says glancing at the group, "that's the way a shadow assassin moves." Katrina was suddenly nervous, was this assassin after her? No, it couldn't be. No way Noxus could hire and send an assassin this far so quickly, but then who were they after? "Ahri let me go in first alone, if they really are what I think they are it could make moving through that passage quite difficult."

"What," Ashe looks terrified of the idea, "Kat you're not going in there alone against an assassin!" Without even thinking Ashe blurts out the fears on her mind. When she glances around the group and sees them all staring at her she realizes, Katrina is an assassin too. Of course you would send assassin against assassin, but Kat was part of the group now and gave up everything to be with them, she shouldn't have to go in alone.

"If it is a fight, I can be your shield," Braum says with a confident smirk.

"I will go too, what good are any of you if the assassin injures you." Soraka says grasping her staff with confidence.

"I'll go too, it might be dark down there by my archery is getting pretty good," Jessie says stepping up to put a hand on Ashe's shoulder.

"You morons," Ahri says looking away hiding a small smile, "none of you can see in the dark like me or Kat can. You'll be a bunch of blind children and easy targets for the assassin. We should all go together," she looks back with a smile lighting up her magic, "I'll light the way."

Katarina smiles again getting that unfamiliar, fulfilling feeling of being on a team, a family really. "Let's do this together. I'll go in first, Ahri it would be great if you followed close behind then everyone else can follow behind. We need to keep quiet until we find the assassin alright, otherwise our position will be compromised." The group nods and gets ready to run. The guard again makes his patrol around the mansion passing in front of the group. He stops for a second looking around and up at the sky, sighs then keeps walking. The second he turns the corner Katarina leads the rest of the group in a charge towards the secret entrance. She gets there and slowly opens the passageway door so as not to make a sound then makes her way down into the darkness, Ahri not a step behind moves silently through the darkness.

The dark passage is thin, only enough for a single person to slide through. After a few feet the paths branch out in three directions. The pair head straight as Lux had instructed listening every few steps for the assassin that came in before them. They walk passing by five intersections before Ahri stops and grabs Katarina's shoulder with her ears perked up. She whispers silently as she can in Kat's ear, "up ahead, I can hear a heart racing. He is off the ground maybe on a ladder?" Kat touches her hand acknowledging she understood the information. Before the group reaches the assassin he flips open the trap door and jumps out into the light of the courtyard.

The sudden flash of bright light makes Kat look away for a moment before she then pursues the assassin out into the open. Once on the surface she suddenly freezes, shocked and confused at the site before her. Ahri seeing all the people stays down in the passage not wanting to be seen. Ashe, worried about Kat moves the group aside and follows Kat up into the light of the courtyard. Her jaw nearly drops at the sight. The courtyard is filled with Kingsguard men, the assassin that ran up ahead of Kat has Lux prisoner with a blade to her throat.

"Ah let me go," Lux says struggling while the man nicks the skin of her neck and with his other arm pulls her tight against him. Lux has tears brimming in her eyes, tears of anger that she can't use her powers in front of the King with her life on the line.

Shyvana and the King both full of rage at the assassin's actions are standing weapons drawn, with addition of Katarina and Ashe to the room there attention is divided. "Let the girl go NOW," Jarvan IV commands in his gruff commanding voice. His eyes bouncing between the two parties.

"Ashe and Katarina of Noxus?" Shyvana stands confused at who she should be attacking, "men surround them at once! They must be working together!"

"NO no we're not!" Ashe yells drawing back her bow string, "let Lux go you monster!" The situation slowly spiraling more and more out of control Ashe starts losing sight of what to do. The assassin is going to kill Lux as collateral damage, there is no way Kat, Shyvana or Jarvan can stop him without injuring Lux in the process. She has to do it. She has to trust her shot, memories of shooting Jessie in the shoulder flood into her mind. Her hands start shaking as she is losing focus. Her heart pounds drowning out any other noise.

"Ashe," Katarina places a hand on her shoulder to soothe Ashe's nerves, "take the shot, you can do it." Jarvan IV and Shyvana glace at the pair thoroughly confused at who is on what side and what the actual hell is going on.

"T-Take that shot and I'll kill the Bitch," the assassin says his voice cracking while backing up keeping his eyes on both parties.

With Katarina's support, Ashe takes a deep breath steadys her arms and takes aim. As she breathes out again and takes the shot, her concentration higher than she could ever remember it. The next few moments went in slow motion for her as she slowed her heartbeat to take the shot. The arrow left her bow and traveled towards her target. The shot was perfect, the edge of the arrowhead slightly nicking Lux's cheek before burying itself deep in the assassins head. The arrow hit him with such accuracy he died instantly, dropping the knife and losing his grip on Lux. The sheer force of the blow knocks his lifeless body against the wall like a rag doll as it slumps to the floor. Lux falls to her knees shaken up then glances at her friends with a thankful but worried look. Ashe gave her the same look back for she knew the Demacians well. She knew that even though she had saved Lux's life they would never believe she wasn't there to take it in the first place.

The guards surround the pair with sharp spears as Shyvana rushes to Lux's side. "Miss Crownguard are you alright?" Shyvana helps her up trying to be delicate. She was terrible at being delicate, but she managed to pull Lux to her feat without much trouble.

Lux places a hand on Shyvana's arm, she had to do something for them . . . but she couldn't tell the truth. "Don't harm them! They just saved my life, Please." She turns to King Jarvan IV, tears in her eyes, "please don't harm them." Ashe lowers her bow and Katarina reluctantly drops her daggers following Ashe's lead as the men close in.

"Honestly King Jarvan, we did not mean to startle you or enter your halls," Ashe says hands up, "me and Katarina had been hunting that assassin for days and chased him through an underground passage. He tried to assassinate me." Ashe needed Jarvan to see that they came in peace, not after his life. Even if it meant she had to lie.

"You expect his highness to believe Ashe, follower of Averosa and Katarina Du Couteau, the sinister blade of Noxus just happen to be hunting the same assassin? Don't make me laugh," Shyvana glares at the pair her eyes glowing red as she tries to hold back the flames of her growing rage. "You came to try to assassinate his highness didn't you?" Her men bring the spears closer to the girls necks and Lux gasps as tears begin to trickle down her cheeks she covers her mouth.

"Shyvana enough." Jarvan orders his eyes fixed on the intruders, "if there is such a tunnel I will consider your story. After all, the lot of you did seem to appear out of nowhere. However, either way you are enemies of Demacia on Demacian soil," he closes his eyes taking a deep breath, "I cannot allow you to leave this place alive."


	25. Losing Ground

_Hey everyone Sanshilove here again! As always I hope you all are enjoying the story and your summer as much as I am. I have been SUPER excited lately since I recently got engaged! So if the posted chapters slow down you can probably guess why. I hope to continue to write and maybe finish this story by the end of the year but who knows. Anyway enough of my rambling, thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and subscribing to my story and here we go._

 **-Ahri and the Group-**

After seeing Ashe rush out after Katarina, Ahri motioned for the group to escape. After all, there mission would be a guaranteed failure if all of them were caught and they were no match for all those men. She couldn't believe that they would just rush up there like a bunch of dumb children. Jessie and Braum give her a look of betrayal as they all listen to the conversation happening above their heads. Ahri could tell her friends were in serious trouble, with there current strength there was no saving the two who rushed up. All she knew is they needed to escape before the trap door leading to the underground tunnels was revealed and all them were taken into custody. She quickly grabs Jessie's hand pulling her along as Soraka follows. Braum glances toward the dimming light of Ahri's orb and the trap door and decides to follow Ahri out of the tunnel. Even he knew, he would be no match for King Jarvan and all his men.

Quickly and quietly they make there way back through the tunnel and out the way they came. Then they rush back off into the woods till they feel they are at a safe distance from the estate. Ahri begins pacing trying to figure out their next step. It's not like they have anyone nearby to turn to or somewhere to call a base to think things through. Ahri curses the the two idiots who left the group two leaders short. Her eyes scan the area their group decided to stop which is a small clearing with a few flowers blooming here and there in the cool night air. Ahri's orb following her constant pacing the only light.

"This is not good," Ahri says recounting who is left of the group. Braum's face clearly showing his regret as Jessie looks close to tears. Soraka glances at the ground then looks to the sky with her eyes closed, she takes a deep breath trying to find the right path.

"They are going to be killed arn't they," Jessie begins to panic as tears begin to stream down her face, "you said they weren't welcome in this country and-" Ahri roughly grabs her shoulders meets her face to face. Jessie had never seen the Vastayan so irritated and confused. She instantly felt bad, Ahri knew that already and was just as upset as she was. She thought journeys like this were supposed to make you stronger, right now all she felt was defeated and scared.

"Do not says such foolish things!" Ahri looks away letting her go, she was never good at being a leader or dealing with people, but as she glances around at the group she realizes she's the only one ready for such a burden. "We just need to find someone who can sneak them out or better yet find Lux and get her to help them somehow. After all it was her plan to come here."

"So . . . what do we do?" Jessie had vowed to follow Ashe, the archer who guided them all through this crazy world called Runeterra. Sure she trusted the rest of the group, but Ashe and Kat were always the ones with the plan. Now both leaders were likely going to be dead by morning, meaning their goals of finding this Diana and bringing her back to Targon would be nonexistent. Death was a real possibility here as easy as making a wrong turn, suddenly she wished she had never joined the group and had left them at the convention. No, she shouldn't think that! If it were the other way around neither Ashe nor Kat would regret their meeting. She slaps herself to steal her resolve.

"It's simple," Ahri says taking in a deep breath, "we disguise ourselves and try and find Diana, Lux, or anyone else willing to help our cause because there is no getting them out on our own." Ahri hated this plan, asking people for help always meant they would want something in return. Their current group lacked much fighting potential so threatening them was also out of the question.

"Wouldn't that be quite dangerous?" Soraka says gripping her staff and letting a little of her fear show. She had heard the stories coming out of Demacia when magical types get caught, she wasn't ready to die. She had far too many lives to still to save.

"We will find a way . . . we have to, for their sakes." Ahri knew it was a terrible plan, but it was the only plan that came to her mind. "So let's work on those disguises and find a way shall we?"

 **-Courtyard-**

After dropping their weapons, Ashe and Katarina get clasped in petricite cuffs and dragged in front of Jarvan IV. None of Jarvan's men were able to lift Ashe's bow from the ground due to the fact that it is made of true ice and only an iceborn can touch it without their skin freezing to the weapon. Katarina's daggers are collected as all the men stare at the two who suddenly appeared.

"King Jarvan IV," Ashe starts in her most regal tone, "we did not come here to harm your people or claim your land. It may seem hard to believe but we are on a mission for the Targonians." Ashe stops letting her serious face radiate that she would not lie about such information.

Jarvan scoffs at her before walking up. "And I bet you're about to say that you wish for nothing but peace." Jarvan was not about to let some ice queen waltz about his land going unchecked after telling such a stupid lie. "I don't believe your little story ice queen, nor will I let you leave this place," he glances at Lux who's piercing look of concern for her saviors is almost too much for him, "but seeing you saved the young miss crownguard I suppose I can give you a few more days to live." Shyvana moves to protest the decision but Jarvan IV raises his hand.

For once in her life Katarina was at a loss of what to do or say. However with one glance at Ashe's determined face, her plan needed to be executed. She knew these cuffs couldn't hold her, she could use her shadow walk anytime she wanted to escape since shadow magic is not blocked by petricite. The bigger question was timing and what to do once free. Killing a few of Jarvan's guards to create her escape route would be no trouble. Her only variables were if she could get Ashe out the cuffs, if she could fool Jarvan IV and that special guard Shyvana. Just before she is about to make her move Ashe meets her eyes as if signaling to wait. All of Katarina's instincts were telling her they needed to escape now or they would be killed in yet she wanted to believe in Ashe.

"The trap door," Ashe motions her head towards it, "let me show it to you. I have no reason to lie to a fellow leader. There is also no other plausible reason I would be in your territory without a large escort." Ashe needed diplomacy to work here she wanted nothing more then to tell the enemy King the whole truth about how Lux agreed to help, how the Void would open up soon, how they were searching for the aspect of the moon. It however, had to be done slowly.

Shyvana roughly grabs Katarina and holds her tight, "alright show his highness. Any funny business and I will slit her throat." Katarina didn't even flinch at the words as Shyvana looked to her King. He should kill them both now, they were two dangerous to leave alive. Especially Katarina, the sinister blade was known all across Runeterra for her cruelty and precision killing. Having never faced an opponent like her before, Shyvana could feel her heart rate quicken. Shyvana couldn't believe how calm Katarina was with a blade at her throat, was that just how all assassins from Noxus were? No, Katarina was one of the best that's why the concept of a blade at her throat was nothing for her.

Ashe tooka quick glance at Katarina who nods giving the ok. Then Ashe, surrounded by guards, makes her way over to the trap door and uses a foot to kick it open. "This is where we followed the assassin out of the underground tunnels." The guards grab Ashe's cuffs and yanks her away from it making her wince in pain a bit as Jarvan IV walks over to inspect it.

"Well I'll be damned," Jarvan says looking down into the dark tunnel, "have the men search and map these tunnels immediately." He stops as him men rush down into the tunnel system as ordered then turns his attention back to the two outsiders. "I still don't know what you both are playing at, but we will find out. Shyvana lock them up and get them on a carriage, we head for Demacia City!" Jarvan turns to continue his work as Shyvana and her men get Ashe and Katarina disarmed and thrown into a cage usually reserved for thieves the King might meet on the road. Lux begins to walk over to Shyvana who is personally standing guard over the cage.

"Did you need something miss Crownguard?" Shyvana says eyeing the young Demacian curiously.

"I wished to thank them personally for protecting me. Miss Ashe's stories do not do her skill justice, had that shot been slightly different it is quite likely I would have been killed." Lux looks at Ashe with gratefulness in her eyes. Ashe nods and gives the girl a small smile. This look and the deed of saving her life, Lux felt a strong urge to help their group and save them both. With a determined look Lux turns to head back to her room, she needed to act fast. Her King would likely have the pair killed once they reach Demacia City, that would mean she had four days to find the group and help them come up with a rescue plan. She turns and rushes off to begin her plans.

"She is quite strong that one," Katarina says watching the young Demacian girl walk off. Katarina was not scared of death, every assassin learns their trade on the edge of death to better understand it. Katrina did not fear her own death but the death of her new family, more specifically the one currently trapped in a cage with her.

Ashe looks at her companion who started off as her worst enemy, but now gave up everything to stay with their group. "Kat . . . I'm not sure we are going to be able to get out of this one." Ashe's honesty hurt even herself, she knew the odds of escaping the Demacian bonds were slim to none. That's why she and her people never made an attempt to claim any of their lands in recent years. Sejuani on the other hand, had made many attempts at taking land from the Demacians and was pushed back each time. The magic of true ice only works for the true ice born, and the rest use an ancient ice magic which are useless around a Demacian army. Not even an enormous warband could make it this far south in time for rescue them, not that anyone up there even knew she was here.

"Ashe," Kat looked in her friends eyes seeing the pain and worry, "have faith in our friends. They will find a way to save us and still complete the mission. We will not die here." Katarina said trying to put all of her confidence behind her words to bring some reassurance to the Ice Queen.

"Thank you Kat," Ashe says with a smile, "I can't help but feel we switched roles a bit." Katarina was right, as long as their friends were out there, there would be a chance.


	26. The Chase is On

_Hey everyone Sanshilove here, sorry for the story delay! Riot releasing the map has made me have to look over all the assumptions I've made and double check where everything is. Seems like I was pretty close though, and I love being able to choose small towns and stuff to make the world seem more in depth. Thank you all as always for reading, reviewing, favoriting and subscribing. I cannot stress how much I appreciate it! Thanks again and on with the story._

 **-Tryndamere-**

It had been four grueling days since their ships turned around to follow the Trifarian legion ships North towards Demacia. The storms pushing against them every step of the way made any progress minimal. Tryndamere was glad to have hired a captain who sailed these waters often, as the legion ships were said to be the fastest in the sea. The rough seas had made travel for him a torture, to the point where he would skip breakfast knowing it would just be given to the sea. Through it all he couldn't help feeling his confidence and drive sucked out of him as he couldn't keep his calories down. He takes a deep breath as he once again made his way back on deck to see where they were at. The cold and rainy morning brought even more discouragement to the barbarian King as he searched for the captain.

The captain was busy keeping a steady eye on the Noxian ships and trying his damndest to keep up with their rowers. This situation was not what he was hoping for. He had hoped they would make their whole trip just dropping of this King and his men along way making plenty of gold to bring home to the miss. However, instead of actually being a merchant ship he was now forced to chase down Noxian raid ships known to most as the fastest ships ever built. The storms were the only thing keeping them within eyeshot, and it took them twice the effort to do so. He was tired, his men were exhausted, and no one was sure what would happen should they catch them. Just then the pale barbarian King makes his way to the captain's deck.

"Good morning your highness." The captain greets while looking over the barbarian King. He looked paler than yesterday and is clearly hungry, a few more days like this and he might not make it to port.

"Are they showing any signs of slowing down or heading to port?" Tryndamere could tell this captain was sizing him up but at this point he didn't care. He missed the dry shores and solid ground where his footing would be solid again. These blasted Noxians and their fast ships delaying his recovery of is his queen.

"No m'lord not at all. Looking at the map I have a hunkering they plan to make port in Frostheld close to where we set off from. However, in my opinion my lord if ya plan on sneaking through Demacia there is no better port to sneak in at than Dawnhold. M'lord I have a friend there that might be willing to assist ya in finding your queen before them Noxians do." He had been meaning to discuss this with the Barbarian the entire time, he had to assume the big man had no idea how controlled Demacia's borders were.

"That," Tryndamere rubs his temples, "I hadn't thought of how to fight the Demacians. They are a difficult people since their armor absorbs magic, although if we could somehow warn them of the Noxian's approaching we may slip through easier." Tryndamere had fought the Demacian army a few times and knew their armor was their strong point. "Your help would be appreciated as I don't know how to move in these lands freely, their people are always suspicious."

The captain looked at him with almost a smile, "well m'lord I do believe that makes this boat trip easier." He steers the ship off the path of the Noxians and begins steering towards shore. "Your men will need to stay hidden until we are fully in the port. I'll contact my friend right away and for a small fee spread the word the Noxian Trifarian Legion plans to make land at Frostheld. Word here travels quite fast m'lord you can expect the King of Demacia to be aware within a day or two."

"Does your friend have a map of Demacia we could borrow or could he spare a guide?" Tryndamere's confidence grew as the thought of making shore seemed closer than ever. He would make land then begin his search hidden in enemy territory, just the thought got his blood pumping.

"We'll find out when we arrive m'lord." The captain noted the change in his passengers appearance at the thought of reaching dry land sooner and it brought a smile to his face. This man was made for land almost as much as the captain himself was made for the sea.

The young boy in the crows nest glances down and yells, "Captain! We are veering off course the Noxian's are still headed due North." The boy had never seen the Captain lose his course by so far, unless he was drunk.

"We have changed course m'boy. We are headed for Dawnhold on the double. Quickly men ready her for the shallows and the bay, Dawnhold only be a few hours away." The men scramble on deck getting the ship ready to make port in the Demacian port city Dawnhold. The city was usually a shining glimmer in the otherwise dark of most port cities, with a wall of beautiful white stone work that seemed to glimmer in the sun. However it's namesake was when the sun first rose over the mountains and struck that same white stone. The stone almost appeared alive as the suns rays ripple through the port city the reddish glow unmistakable, it was quite a sight. A sight this captain had seen a few times in his life and always made him feel like he was a small part in a much greater picture. He supposed that was the point of building such a magnificent structure on a peninsula like that. He would be glad to see it once more.

 **-Lux-**

Morning came as the King departed with his two captured treasures in cage right behind him in their caravan. Lux couldn't sleep she was so worried about the others, after all this was all her fault. She should have checked to see who was staying here before risking their lives. Now, now her friends would likely be dead once the caravan reached the city of Demacia. She had to find Ahri and the others and come up with a plan to save them and quickly. She mounted her horse and head off after the send off into the woods looking for Ahri and the group. She searched for hours riding back and forth to the places she first found them to as far south as Pinara. She couldn't find them and was beginning to panic.

Her horse exhausted from the constant riding, she decided to stop near the river and take a break to think more. Where could they have gone? Surely they wouldn't leave those two behind and flee North? They still had their quest after all. She takes a seat against a tree watching her horse as she covers her eyes. Suddenly she feels her magic suppressed as a rope ties her to the tree. She glances up to see an arrowhead pointed at her face in the hands of Jessie.

"Jessie? Ahri?" She glances over to her horse who is rubbing his nose on Braum's large arm. "Guys!" She couldn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes. After searching most of the day here they were! Her friends that needed her help and . . . She suddenly took note that there was an extra person who had joined the group she didn't recognize.

"Why did you lead us into a trap?" Ahri asked taking charge. They did not think they would stumble upon Lux so quickly, how dare she show her face after getting their friends caught. "Why were you looking for us? You betrayed us we want nothing to do with you."

"Ahri ease up!" Jessie yells lowering her bow. "Look at her face she didn't do it on purpose. Lux what happened? You clearly didn't know it was a trap so . . ." The group looked at Lux with such confusion and mixing emotions.

"Guys I didn't know the King would be there! I left a note by the trap door in hopes you would all see it. I was shocked to see Ashe and Katarina jumping out of there to save me." Lux's tears fell faster as she was losing control. "I don't want them to be killed, I was searching for you guys to come up with a plan to rescue them!" Lux eyes the newcomer who was short with her black hair tied back tight. The clothes she wore were dark, as if she did most of her work at night with the added accent of a red cape.

The new member of the group stepped up crossbow at her side, "Luxanna Crownguard? You realize taking prisoners out of the Kings own camp is next to near impossible." Vayne could care less about the Crownguard family and this girl was getting on her nerves with her looks. "I am Shauna Vayne, I could tell you were wondering who I was. Call me Vayne for short."

Lux's jaw almost dropped, she knew that name. The Vayne's were a rich Demacian family who worked mostly for the government. They were happy and well-off till one day both the husband and wife were brutally murdered leaving only their daughter behind. It was said the daughter became some sort of demon hunter and was a hard person to find. "Yes that is who I am, Vayne. Sorry to hear about your family, did they ever catch the one that killed them?"

Vayne's look was unchanging as she glanced down, "no but I'll be the one to kill the demon, even if it's the last thing I do."

Lux nods looking over the group, "how did you guys run into Vayne . . . also how did you get her to help you?"

"She came hunting me thinking I was a demon," Ahri says a little nervous.

"The terms of our arrangement doesn't matter miss Crownguard. The real question is who's side are you on?" Vayne says her gaze into Lux's eyes unwavering. Vayne, now standing close to Lux, could feel the familiar scent of magic radiating off the young girl. She was no doubt a mage, whether she knew it or not remained.

"It does no harm Vayne," Ahri says taking a quick glance at Vayne then back to Lux, "apparently we have been looking for the same thing. Vayne was tracking a strange magic through Demacia over the past few months that could very well be Diana. Plus she knows how to get around here without being seen so she makes the perfect guide."

"I see, I suppose she would." Lux glances down at the dirt, she wants to help them free their friends but how? Everything was such a mess right now. She knew of Vayne's story how they said she claimed a demon was responsible for killing her family, when everyone else said it was just a jealous lover. "I'll do whatever you want. If you need me to walk up to the King and tell him everything I will. This whole mess was my fault and I should take responsibility for it."

"Come on Ahri," Jessie says beginning to untie Lux, "she didn't mean it and they trusted her. She won't betray us." Jessie helps Lux up and watches Lux dust herself off.

"The king is heading straight for Demacia, once he gets inside those walls it will become impossible to save them. However, attacking the Kings caravan won't really be a walk in the park either." Lux looks down trying to think of a plan.

"I am going to continue to track my demon I could care less about saving your friends," Vayne says turning to walk away.

"Wait please," Ahri says in a desperate tone, "if the demon you're tracking is Diana and you kill her how will we explain that to the aspects."

"Fine, send one of your people with me who knows what she looks like. That way if I am hunting this aspect then they can try convincing this person before I kill them." Vayne smirks either way she was going to continue her hunt, helping this ragtag group was only slowing her down.

Ahri frantically looks around at the group and catches Jessie's eye, she was the only one that would not be immediately useful in a fight. She would be her choice, "Jessie, if you don't mind could you go with miss Vayne?"

"What?! But how am I supposed to find my way back to you guys? I don't know this land at all." Jessie knew she was no warrior, but she didn't know anyone in this land or any customs . . . or anything to find her way back. In honesty the thought of being separated from the group truly scared her. What if this Vayne person didn't protect her, or what if some beast ate her, or what if-.

"Jessie you'll be fine. Vayne, I know you can track me again so when your done with this hunt could you please-"

"Yeah yeah I will guide Miss Jessie back to you all after the hunt, just don't ask for anything else." Vayne says adjusting her night goggles which are currently on her forehead. "Come on girl we have lots of ground to cover before nightfall."

Jessie give Ahri an expression mixed with anger and fear but picks up her backpack to follow after Vayne. "Ahri save them alright, leave the finding of Diana to me." Jessie waves to the rest of the group taking a deep breath before running to catch up with Vayne.


	27. Death's Road

_Hi Sanshilove here again, I bet you all missed me. This chapter was a lot of fun to write. If you guessed about there being a large scale battle coming up . . . you might be right. ;) The chapters will probably bounce around a bit now since most of the characters are split up, but look forward to meeting a few more champions on the way! As always thanks for reading, subscribing, favoriting, and reviewing now on with the chapter!_

 **-Ashe & Katarina-**

Katarina hated being in one position for more than a few moments let alone the hours she has now spent trapped in a metal cage on this stupid bumpy Demacian road. However, there was at least one major perk with her current situation, it was just her and Ashe. The beautiful ice queen of the Freljord seemed to fair the same in captivity, though even now in the morning light she looked dazzling. After getting captured Ashe had not said more than a few words opting to just look out through the bars and the scenery passing by. Katarina changed her attention again to the soldier driving the carriage. She wanted information and she figured this young soldier would definitely slip up if she worked him a little.

"I'm bored . . . what's your name soldier?" Katarina called out to him having no trouble sounding as bored as she felt.

"B-be quiet you don't need to know that." The young man said not looking back at his current prisoner. This was the boys first real assignment near the King of Demacia. His father, the prominent Lord Harrow had asked the King himself to offer his son a position in the caravan and now he was personally guarding the king's highly dangerous prisoners. Just being in there presence made him nervous, how could the king allow a new soldier to be assigned to something so serious! He had read many stories about the murderers of the Freljord in the North, ruthless killers with no sympathy for the weak. She was the easier prisoner, the other a trained assassin from the great enemy Noxus. Katarina, the sinister blade, known for her invisible killing techniques and her high kill count. He unconsciously swallowed hard. The combined kill count of the two in the cage of his carriage was well over one hundred and he knew it.

"Come on, what if something happens to you? I can't really yell, 'oh our guard is choking' and expect everyone to know who we are talking about." Katarina could smell the fear even from this distance, the boy was definitely inexperienced. "Come on, what's your name?"

The boy glanced back to see Katarina staring at him through the bars and immediately looked back ahead. "C-call me Ronny. Now stop talking to me, you're going to get me in trouble." The young soldier could feel his nerves failing him. How could such beautiful women be such legendary monsters? He takes another look back to gauge their ability, taking a deep breath to try to stay calm. What if these aren't the ruthless killers he had heard about? What if the King had misjudged them?

"So Ronny, how much farther till we reach our destination? I am growing tired of being trapped in this small cage. I would love to stretch my legs a bit." Katarina adjusted her seating for the fifth time earning a glance from Ashe.

"Kat stop bothering him you're scaring him, I can hear his pulse quickening from here. If you must know how far we still have it will only upset you." Ashe finally speaks adjusting her seat to hold her knees.

"You know how long?" Katarina had heard of trackers with photographic memories but Ashe had only seen the Demacian map for a few seconds. Could she really predict the distance they had till the major city?

"We are still a week away from the capitol city, and with a caravan this big it may even take longer. My power may not be able to track our exact location but I remember the map clearly. Also Demacians are stupid picky about the accuracy of their maps, so I would assume the Kings map is totally accurate." Ashe yawns as she looks around, "we are not even 6 miles away from that mansion where we were captured."

"BE quiet back there!" Ronny yells nervously. Queen Ashe's guess at their location was spot on, only a monster could memorize a map in a few seconds and it was his fault. He had pulled out his map to check where they were and the wind had knocked the map out of his hands and against the cage. He could feel his hands begin to shake as he swallowed again gripping the reigns tighter. Suddenly the carriage hits a rock bouncing the whole front. Ronny screams bloody murder, assuming it was the prisoners doing. A few men ride up to check the situation as the carriage stops and Ronny jumps off panting.

"Hey Ronny, you alright?" A rider with a pale cape, marking him as part of the Kingsguard, approaches.

"I think he just spooked himself," Ashe says adjusting again. "We must have hit a rock or something."

The man in the King's guard glares at the two, "that's enough out of you. Ronny here let me help." Damon had been in the King's personal guard for two whole years now. He knew how hard it was for a new soldier to handle being near someone as dangerous as Katarina and the Queen of Ice. "Calm yourself Ronny. Keep in mind those are petrocite bars, Katarina's shadow magic doesn't work and neither does the Ice Queen's. You're perfectly safe driving this carriage. If you'd like one of my men can ride along with you. His highness has Shyvana at his side after all, we all know nothing is going to get close with her around."

Damon tried to sound confident as there were plenty of rumors about Shyvana in the Kingsguard; some said she was the king's mistress, some that she turned into a real dragon when angered, there was even a rumor that she was some kind of Demacian angel sent to protect the king. Damon didn't believe any of it, as far as he could tell Shyvana was level headed, strong, and devoted to her charge of protecting the king. He had heard that she helped the king kill a great dragon only a few years back and that was how she earned the right to be by his side. A story of a champion, he couldn't help but smile. How he wished he could have an epic story like that of his days next to the king. So far this capture had been the most exciting moment of his life, who else could say they saw not only Katarina the Sinister Blade and Ashe the ice queen in the same day. He also got to see the rare sight of beautiful Luxanna Crownguard, just the thought of her made his heart skip a beat.

"Damon? You going to daydream all day?" His assigned partner Vince said to him as he rode up, "don't tell me your falling for the sinister blade?" He joked shoving his buddy earning him a quick glare.

"Thank you," Ronny could tell these men were actually concerned for him. "I would greatly appreciate some company."

"Vince why don't you ride next to the carriage I best get back to the King's side." Damon smirked at his partner as he mounted back on his horse and took off.

Vince watched his buddy ride away with a teasing smirk on his face then sighed and looked at the new guy. "Alright I will ride alongside of you, just keep the small talk to a minimum." Vince was a man that liked the old stories, not conversations about the weather or stories about some girl they imagined they would end up with.

"You're . . . Vincent Stormguard aren't you?" Ronny's eyes lit up at the thought. The man was an up and coming legend who normally served under Garen Crownguard.

"Yes that's my name. Let me guess you're a big fan." Vince always had trouble keeping himself as humble as his fearless leader, but what was the harm in taking a little praise.

"Ugg you both are making me sick," Katarina sticks her tongue out pretending to vomit. Ashe giggles from her seat making Katarina throw her a quick glance. Ashe thought she was funny, why not keep it going, at least she wouldn't be bored on her long trip to the gallows. "Why don't you two marry and get a room."

"Silence Katarina, just because you Noxians have no honor or hero's doesn't mean you can insult true heros." Vince throws her a confident look. If she was going to play the game it would make the ride much shorter.

"True hero's? Is that what you're calling yourself? You know, a real hero wouldn't call themselves one. True heroes are humble to a fault, brave in the face of danger, and ruthless in battle. You don't even look like you've ever fought in a real battle." Katarina was an expert at sniffing out bullshit and this man Vince was full of it. He may have had some victories in the Dauntless Vanguard but no way, was he actually considered a hero.

"The mark of a true hero is humility, though I do see the benefits of saying otherwise." Ashe decided to join in, talking was better than her moping in the corner of the cage imagining all the things that might come to pass. "I have fought against the leader of your Dauntless Vanguard. He is quite the sight; a tall figure who towers over most with a longsword to match. No doubt he is a true hero to your people." She thought back to her last battle on the frozen plains near the northern port where her army faced off with the Demacians for access to the port. In the end she had won the battle but it had not been easy.

"You faced off against Garen?" Katarina asked clearly shocked to hear her counterpart had also fought against the big lug.

"Hmm yes a few times, he is one who truly lives up to his legends. We often have disputes over the northern port as it's our main port to trade goods and is not far from the Demacians main ports." Ashe could tell Katarina and the other two men were listening intently to her story. "Should I tell of our last battle? It would make the time a bit shorter."

"It's still hard to believe that you're Queen Ashe, so called daughter of Averosa." Vince turned to look at her more closely, now he could see the resemblance since she was no longer hiding her face in meditation. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you two doing here . . . together. Last intel we had was that the Noxians raided a peace party far on the other side of Valoran. You must know by now how odd a sight you are together." His curiosity getting the best of him as before him were two legends of Runeterra trapped in a cage headed to Demacia to be executed. The thought didn't quite sit well with him.

"We would be quite foolish to not know how odd we look." Ashe glances off thinking again about how far the group has come. "We've become friends on our perilous journey to other worlds and back. You may not believe a single word but we are mixed up on a quest for the so called aspects of Targon."

"Aspects of Targon?" Vince had never heard such a name as he slows his horse to ride alongside their cage. If they would be killed when they reached Demacia, he should at least listen to their story. They may be enemies but that didn't make them any less of the legends they were.

"Sir Vincent," Ronny nearly stuttered, "I don't think you should be talking to the prisoners. The King wouldn't want them to corrupt us." Honestly, Ronny was scared shitless. All the stories his nanny told about the demons and evils of the world coming back with full force. People like Katarina and Ashe were vicious monsters who would stop at nothing to achieve their goals, even if it meant tricking some new kingsguard into believing their stories.

"Ronny focus on your own work, I'm merely listening to a good story. Besides it's hard to believe someone like Queen Ashe of the Freljord would take time to lie to a Kingsguard." Vincent always gave people the benefit of the doubt, in this case she was a queen of a foreign country, a legendary one at that. What good would it do her to lie to him? It's not like he could free her from her fate, he would listen out of respect.

 **-Jessie-**

Jessie struggled to keep up at Vayne's pace through the forest as she ran at a sprint which in turn made her heart pound. Yeah, she had been traveling with the group on foot but at a slow pace of a large group, this was like running the mile for PE, times a thousand and she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"Vayne," she yelled to her guide, "can we take a quick break or slow down a bit please?" Jessie's words were staggered between heavy breaths as she stops to rest against a tree.

"Another break?" Vayne was now irritated, they had only been running a few hours in effort to catch up to their target. Why were all girls so lazy? She reluctantly stopped to give the girl a break. The girl named Jessie was red in the face desperately trying to catch her breath. "You know each of these little breaks puts us further behind the target right? I thought you said you needed to find this Diana as soon as humanly possible?" Vayne hated teasing people but she needed to catch up with this demon and get to work. It could be the demon that killed her family and waiting for some stupid little girl irritated her.

"I'm sorry. I can tell your irritated with me. It's been so long . . . since I've run so much, you see I was like a merchant back home." Slowly catching her breath Jessie took a long look at Vayne, the bitch didn't even look tired! They had been running for hours and the strange girl didn't even break a sweat. For her sake, Jessie hoped they were getting close to the target. Vayne did not seem the type to take a break at an inn, eat, and get a few drinks; which meant they would likely be traveling through the night. Why did Ahri pick her to go on this mission! Any of the others could probably keep up with this crazed tracker, the thought stung as she stood back up.

"I've never had to travel with someone so out of shape before." Vayne smirks taking a look at the trail she had been tracking. The trail was only a few hours old, they were getting so close Vayne could almost smell the blood. Vayne looked up at the sky, only a few more hours till dark, even with this girl slowing them down they were gaining on it.

Likely they would come across this thing in the night, launching a surprise attack. The plan was already coming together in Vayne's mind, she would leave the girl then trap the beast and kill it. Then would come the painstaking task of bringing this girl back to her group, if only she could do that now. This girl had no real world applications or at least nothing that would benefit Vayne. She carried a bow but it could just be for show, afterall no real archer wouldn't be able to run for a few hours.

"So you were a merchant? Clearly not a traveling merchant." Vayne waited as the girl pulled her pack back on and looked up with a smile.

"Traveling is different where I come from." Jessie tried her best to put on a smile, after all she needed this lady to take her back to the group. "We travel in mechanical carriages and large ships that sail the skies." She knew it sounded ridiculous but technically it was true, and now for the first time she felt the awkwardness being a traveler from another world.

Vayne raised an eyebrow in question having not seen any other form of transportation besides horses, though she had only ever ventured North. Perhaps this girl came from the mechanical city of Piltover she had heard about all the time at taverns. Then why not just say that? "We are gaining on the target, so drink some water and catch your breath. We will be tracking through the night." Vayne nearly laughed as she saw the girls face sink, she truly was out of shape and struggling to keep up. However, Vayne did make note of the girl's determination to help her friends on this mission, in shape or not.

"If this really is a demon, is it really safe to go after it at night?" Jessie breathed then took a long gulp of water. She could do this, she just needed to try a little harder. Ahri and the others were counting on her to follow this lead to its end no matter what. She would prove herself worthy of them.

"Safe? Nothing about the dark creatures of this world is safe. As far as going after the demon, I'll be doing that alone with my night vision. I'll find somewhere to hide you while I hunt the demon."

"What . . . but what if there is more than one? Or something else comes after me?" The fear in Jessie's voice was crystal clear. So far they had seen some crazy large beasts roaming around and Jessie had no plans to become one's lunch.

"You'll be fine girl, besides an archer of your skill is useless in the dark." Vayne began following the trail again careful where she was stepping. Something was slightly different about these tracks. Certainly they still belonged to the creature she was tracking but the tracks looked like a short struggle took place. The target darted left and right as if to dodge some attack from-. Suddenly, an arrow dipped in poison just misses Vayne's head and sticks into a tree to her side. She moves quickly rolling into cover to get her weapon ready when she sees a man cloaked in the shade of the high trees eyeing them both. An assassin? Maybe she should have paid more attention to the Vastayan Ahri's story. She looks to see Jessie hiding behind a nearby tree with her bow out, this was probably her first real battle.

Vayne rolled out of cover firing three bolts up at the assassin, who seemed quite shocked that she knew his position. What a fool to think he was being sneaky, Vayne's normal targets were demons who could move through shadow and become invisible. What was a low level assassin to her? She dashed across meeting Jessie who was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"It's an assassin, probably a low level one from Noxus. I could kill him but my bolts don't travel as far as an arrow. If I tell you where to shoot, could you guarantee you hit your mark?" They didn't have time for games, this guy was clearly after their lives for some reason.

"Um yeah I'm a pretty good shot, why would an assassin be after us?" Jessie tried to sound confident but her voice betrayed her, wavering with the vibrations of fear.

"Who knows," Vayne says with a smirk, "but he's chosen his targets poorly."


	28. A Man's Path

_Hey guys Sanshilove here again! Sorry for the long gap. I recently found out in the new lore the Jarvan IV is still a prince, since I've already established him in my story as the King of Demacia I will continue to do so. Crazy how fast the lore changes. If you play league you know it's crunch time for ranked so I've been busy. As always thank you all for reading, favoriting, subscribing, and reviewing and on with the chapter!_

 **-Tryndamere-**

The sun was rising as the ship's crew caught their first glimpses of the bay opening ahead. The large white walls of the protected port glimmered in the early morning light. The two side walls of the bay were flanked with large towers with statues at the top. There hands outstretched holding a raging fire meant as a signal light for ships. The sight was breathtaking, but that wasn't the main reason for Tryndamere's happy face. He would finally be on dry land again and that much closer to Ashe. The journey was hard and grueling but he would finally see his new wife's face again, hopefully the council back home was holding up alright without him.

"Men get below deck before we reach the inspection point." Tryndamere barked out the orders with a newfound confidence. They needed to hide for the inspection then once safely in the port, the captain's friend would guide them out of the port city and get them safe passage and any news of Ashe's whereabouts. It wasn't much to go on, but he was used to following his gut and his gut told him she was here somewhere. The men follow the order and Tryndamere follows them below deck into a secret compartment to hide.

The inspection begins with a cataloging of supplies and goods, questions about where they are headed and what they wish to sell. Then the men make their way through the ship to verify, all the while Tryndamere and his men hide in silence. The entire inspection takes a few hours and finally the ship is released into the port and docks on the less busy 'cheap' side of the docks. The captain makes his way down to open the doors and let Tryndamere's men out, his friend from the port in toe.

"Ya highness we've arrived safely." The captain unlocks the door allowing Tryndamere and his men to stretch their legs in the cargo hold of the ship. "This is my friend Kenne, he is a purveyor of information and trade in the city of Dawnhold and an old friend."

"Pleasure to meet you, your highness Tryndamere. I have heard your name so many times, feels great to put a face to such a strong name." Kenne was a tall and skinny man with the marks of his late fifties on him. His outfit was plain with a simple cream colored shirt, black pants and a belt with a large brass buckle.

"Same, I understand your the man to see about information and transportation in Demacia." Tryndamere had dealt with information brokers before and usually the cost was high for good information.

"The very same, your highness. I know why it is you've arrived, though I do not have good news. Word across Demacia is the King has captured two high quality targets while on his touring campaign. I would guess that Queen Ashe is one of those targets. If so she is likely headed to Demacia's capitol to receive her judgement." The old information dealer knew better than to keep valuable information from a man carrying a sword, and this 'King' carried the largest he'd ever seen.

"This information is accurate?! Where is she I must save her!" Tryndamere was growing tired of all this bad news, now he would likely have to face off against King Jarvan IV a master with the spear just to save his queen. This whole trip was beginning to feel like an unbeatable quest. Tryndamere always got what he was searching for, that was the barbarian way. He would make his way to his wife and kill any men in his way.

The information broker holds out a hand to calm the barbarian king, "you have time my lord. The king's caravan is still far west of the great city and you will likely have more than a week to make your way to her. How many men are you traveling with? Any more than five and I cannot guarantee your safety. As for compensation for this information and travel I ask for any valuable information in return." These words were standard procedure for an information broker, though they usually were said before giving any information in return.

"I will travel what you can guarantee. You have been quite gracious for an information broker so I will give you some good information, though I think your friend would tell you soon. The Trifarian Legion is making land near the northern port. I do not know there intentions though I do believe it is for a similar reason to my own." Tryndamere could see the mixed look of fear and distrust cross the dealers eyes as he glanced at his friend for confirmation.

"Tis true Kenne, I saw there flag m'self. They continued North through the storms and I can think of only one port for ships that size up North." The captain knew that information would be worth lots of money as it could mean another war between Demacia and Noxus. He just hoped it would be kept to the land this time.

"Verywell, at dusk I will take you and your five men out of the city and get you passage to the east of Demacia. I thank you for your trust my lord and hope your mission is successful. Queen Ashe spared my ship once before and i'd like to pay back the favor." The old broker remembered his days in the Demacian Navy when they tried to retake the Northern port. The Queens true ice arrows struck the ships like a whirlwind, freezing the sails and jigs making it impossible to slow the ships before landfall. His ship was set to land third and after seeing the first two shatter against the rocky coast he thought it would be the end of him. The queen pulled him from his nightmare and said _I spare you and your men's lives, h_ _ead home and tell your king what has happened here. This port is protected by Averosa and is off limits._ She was as beautiful as fresh snow that day, her eyes a crystal clear blue he would never forget.

"Thanks, I will not forget this kindness." Tryndamere wasn't accustomed to thanking people but this man would be sticking his neck out for him and his men, it's the least he could do.

 **-Hours Later-**

The great barbarian King and his five men had followed this Kenne through the city, out a hidden passage to the north and then. . . . onto another boat. They had to cross the small bay that separated the peninsula from the mainland and although the trip was a short three miles of travel, Tryndamere got sick. They made the far shore a little past mid day from what Tryndamere could tell and parked the boat in a hidden cove. There guide, Kenne, was a careful meticulous type person who always had his eyes peeled for others. Tryndamere could only say this man was peculier, a normal information dealer was just that. They would never risk their own necks trafficking dangerous people around. The thought continued to weigh on his mind as his men helped hide the boat away under a tree.

"Alright gentlemen," Kenne eyed the barbarians he ironically just called 'gentlemen', "I will be guiding you as far as Pinara since I have other business there. The city is on the kings road known as the road of Justice and will likely be where you will find the King's caravan. Be weary as we travel, the thick forests in these areas are known for the vicious wolves, raptors, and wyverns.-"

"Don't worry about us old man, no creature here is our equal. You seem to be a lot more than just an information broker, I mean guiding us all this way seems a bit more than our information was worth." Tryndamere couldn't keep silent about this anymore.

"I can tell you don't know much about Demacia your highness." Kenne pulls out his pipe fills it and lights it taking in a deep breath. "The people here are proud and there is pretty much nothing that gets by the eyes of the military." He stops to take another puff, sizing up this barbarian king, "criminal activity is almost non existent here so, we all have to wear multiple hats. Sometimes, when it calls for it, I help transport people though Demacia who have certain . . . attributes you wouldn't want to be seen with in a country who despises all forms of magic." Kenne was nearing the end of his patience with this king, "lets get a few things straight. I am doing this to repay my debt to Ashe since she spared my life and as a favor to my friend, I am not overly fond of walking barbarians through the Demacian countryside, however I feel you have a least a stone's throw of a chance to save her. I'm I getting through to you, your highness?"

"Heh I understand full well Demacian," Tryndamere stands his full height pulling is sword out, "however should you lead us to capture I'm sure you can guess where this blade will end up." Tryndamere could feel the tension growing between him and his guide, which should have concerned him but instead excited him. He had been eager for a fight, to spill some blood, after so much travel, although he doubted this man would be any challenge.

"I meant no threat to you, when I agree to do something I finish it." The blade looked strange as if some dark magic had been infused into it making Kenne nervous. "It's probably best you keep that enchanted blade hidden while we travel. Wouldn't want someone seeing it and report you. Let's head out, follow me." Kenne doesn't bother looking behind him as he heads out through the countryside on the path to Pinara

 **-Darius and The Legion-**

Darius's ships had made land just south of Frosthold on the southern side of the large mountain range that surrounded the enemy lands of Demacia. This wasn't Darius's first time on these shores and it likely wouldn't be his last. He surveyed the area as his brother made his way off as well to stand at his side.

"This place never feels right." Draven's eyes are glancing south towards the heart of Demacia.

"We aren't here for a war yet Draven, but it could easily turn that way. I have a feeling that frost queen is close by." Darius smile breathing the fresh air, this place would make a fine battleground if needed. This operation needed to be sneaky for the most part which wasn't Darius's forte. How could a large axe swinging general of Noxus move quietly through the countryside, the thought made him chuckle. As he began laying out his plan Swain's subordinates stepped in front of him.

"General Darius," the taller of the two said, "please allow me to make contact with Lord Swain before we continue this mission. His lordship wished to know the full plan before we would progress into Demacia. I also made sure the assassins have already left to hunt down miss Du Couteau."

"I am not under Jerico Swain's command." Darius eyes the small men in service to his fellow leader of Noxus. Again Swain was doing something behind the scenes that he was unaware of, to think there were assassins on board the ship with them. Where and when did he hire them? The couldn't be from Noxus with the amount of travel going on. It made Darius's head hurt to think of all these crazy logistics Swain and his followers were capable of, he was glad he was on the same side.

"I am aware General Darius," the man bows in respect and probably fear, "I only meant to ask if you would delay till word could be sent to Lord Swain." He takes a few nervous breaths glancing at the ground unsure.

"Fine but be quick about it. The Trifarian Legion waits for no one." Darius eyes the men as they bow and walk away while Draven nearly starts laughing.

"Why does Swain need to know where we landed? The man is miles away on the other side of the continent." Draven laughs out glancing at his brother.

"Heh he knows how the Legion operates, in a week or so we will likely be in another war with Demacia. Especially if I have to kill their King. Ashe is far to high a target for us to just let her go." The fact that this ice queen had escaped him still irritated him. Those Targonians and there powerful aspects, why would they care so much to interfere in this? Darius glances south like his brother, Demacia's main city is a 3 days ride from this spot. Him and a small contingent of his Legion would follow the mountain making there way along the capital road. It would take time, but it would keep them from being spotted by the Demacian army since they mainly patrolled the road of justice. Darius had to roll his eyes at that thought, R _oad of Justice,_ such a dumb name. He puts on a cloak as his second in command makes his way over.

"General we are ready to move out." His second in the command speaks confidently while giving his salute.

"Good let's move" Darius smiles starting his march at a good pace.

"What about Swain's men?" Draven says following.

"They'll figure it out eventually." The group walks for about ten mins before they realize one of Swain's men is walking with them. Again with there creepy logistics, how is that even possible. The last time Noxus invaded Demacia there mages proved worthless, something about the Demacian armor that absorbed any magic. Looking at the skinny man walking with them, Darius guessed that he had come to keep an eye on him. Why would Swain be keeping such a close eye on him? They were equal leaders of Noxus working to build a better stronger nation. Maybe Swain was worried about his safety? No way, a weak looking guy like that wasn't a warrior by any stretch of the imagination. Darius hated this type of riddle, one you couldn't just brute force solve, and in all honesty he didn't really care why this little informant was following him as long as he didn't slow them down. He would catch the frost queen for Noxus and help solidify there hold on the frozen north. One day, he hoped, Noxus would rule the world.


	29. Monster and a Friend?

_Hey guys SanshiLove here again! I would like to thank you all once again for joining me through this story and I hope you are all enjoying it as much as do writing it. I am currently obsessed with the new song Riot released (Popstar by K/DA) and really hope they release more songs from K/DA. So keep your eyes on me now! As always thanks for favoriting, reviewing, and reading my story and I hope you all continue to do so. On with the chapter!_

 **-Ahri-**

Everyday Ahri had dreamed about running away to live with the humans, now she was starting to get severely sick of them. Even the connection she recently found in the large bulk of a man named Braum seemed strained when pressure was rising and time running out. They had fallen behind the caravan after finally finding it when they were attacked by a silverwing raptor, the fight was . . . uncoordinated at best and nearly a disaster at worst. She could feel her heart still pounding with the memory of the large raptor coming down and lifting her up off the ground like she was some squirrel. She had never felt so scared, that is until the stupid thing had been injured and began falling to the ground with her still in its clutches. After she had been taken Lux had used her magic to blast the beast out of the sky. The plummet was terrifying as she thought this really was where she would die. If it wasn't for Soraka's healing abilities her and Lux would likely be dead already. Now the pair were wrapped in bandages her fur still sticky with dried blood from the fight as she sighs.

"Are you alright?" Braum had seen her falling deeper and deeper into herself as he approached. He had saved her from hitting the ground taking on the weight of the falling raptor and catching her by himself. However the thing wasn't dead and a long drawn out fight occurred. Even he didn't come out unscathed. Ahri glances up at him drawing all his attention, there was something about her that just drew him in.

"I will be, I think. Though the blood in my fur is already irritating me." Ahri suddenly felt herself lifted and pulled into the large man's arms. At first all she did was stiffen up, but she felt her heart melt as she took in his scent and hugged him back. The big lug was truly worried about her and she could feel he was afraid. It was that moment she realized they were cuddling in front of the rest of the group and she felt her face fill with red.

"I had no idea you two were so intimate," Soraka said in a dull tone, almost irritated.

"Uh . . Well," Ahri pushes out of his arms standing next to him. "I'd really like to wash off this blood." Best to avoid the current subject.

"If you want to wash I can hear river nearby." Braum says not embarrassed at all.

"That river's currents are quite strong it wouldn't really be safe for bathing." A smile fills Lux's face as she realizes they could shave a day off the trip taking a boat on the river. She even knew of a side pool they could wash off in further downstream. "However, that river would be perfect to use it to catch up to the caravan."

"Is it less dangerous than traveling through the woods?" Ahri had, had enough of large Demacian monsters for one day and didn't even want to imagine what could be in the water.

"Yes the river isn't deep enough for large creatures and there is even a place downstream that we could use to wash up. It's perfect!" Lux was so happy she finally had something that would help them. However, when she glanced at Ahri's reaction she became unsure of herself.

"But we don't have a raft or means to control it and what if there are others taking the river?" Ahri hated water more than five inches deep, not because she hated water. On the contrary she loved taking baths and relaxing in a hot spring, no what she hated were fish. Slimy little nipping things that would swim around her legs and feet brushing up against her skin. Just thinking about it gave her the creeps causing a chill to traverse her spine.

"Leave raft and steering to Braum," Braum suggested spinning his large shield. Surely making a quick raft would be no trouble for him. His smile faltered as he was surprised by the look Ahri gave him, maybe she had a thing against rafts? "Do not worry, Braum strong swimmer."

"I believe the river will be the best option." Soraka looks at the group still healing a few of Braums wounds. "I sure hope that girl Jessie is alright, this place is far more dangerous than I had originally thought."

Soraka's words hit Ahri like a freight train, she had decided to send the girl alone with that monster hunter Vayne. Would they be alright if one of those raptors attacked? It would be all her fault that the girl was killed. She shakes her head brushing off the possibility, "we need to hurry and save Ashe and Katarina. Let's take the river, Braum can you make us a good raft?"

"Of course, leave it to Braum!" He flexed his large muscles and gets straight to work as Ahri and the group watch in awe. With only using his bare hands Braum manages to take down four large trees and work the wood. During the two hours it took for Braum to craft the large raft, the rest of the group gathered supplies, fresh water, and rested. Braum loved hard work as it was something he could do very well. His family had always been strong and passionate people, however he embodied strength and tried to alway do the right thing. Growing up, his good deeds had become legend throughout the reigion.

He had never traveled this much however, he had seen the beauty of the world now and, though his mother might protest, he found someone who he . . . who he loved. He could feel his heart quicken as his face flushed from the thought. She was Vastayan, but Braum never cared about formalities like that. He had never thought a woman could captivate him like Ahri did, she was beautiful strong and smart but also shy and genuine. He even dreamt about her now, something he had never imagined he would do. He wipes the sweat off his brow as he finishes the large raft and for the rudder he would use his own shield, what would be best, he thought smirking to himself.

"Braum?"

Braum turned to see Ahri approaching alone, the others must still be gathering supplies. "Ah yes Ahri?" He could feel his heart pound as she glanced away flush filling her cheeks only adding to his desire.

"I wanted to talk to you about . . . well about after all this business is over with while we have a spare moment."

The thought of everything that could happen after their deeds were done began filling his mind. Images of small strong children with her beautiful face made his face a deep crimson. He coughs, "uh yeah? What were you thinking?"

She glanced at him almost expecting a different reaction. "Well um. You live in Frejlord and I am Vastayan," what the hell was she saying she screamed internally as she saw his expression drop. "Wait I mean . . . I am not accustomed to cold." She looks away blushing as her heart races once again.

"Braum will go anywhere for you."

She could feel her heart melt as she looked into his eyes and felt him pull her into his arms. This man knew exactly what she wanted to hear and knew exactly what to do to make her feel better. She relaxed hugging back as she leaned up and kissed him deeply. She finally decided . . . she would give this man her heart freely she was going to give this a chance.

 **-Jessie & Vayne-**

After tracking and running for what seemed like forever the pair reached the edge of a small remote town just East of the capitol city, or so she thought after only seeing Vayne's map for a moment a few hours back. The town was a farming village with plenty of rolling hills and thick forests. As far as Jessie could tell it would probably have a population of a few thousand. She thought back to her social studies class and reading about medieval times when small towns like this centered on a church. She laughed internally, this is a different world it's not like our history is their reality. She had adapted to keep up with Vayne or maybe Vayne just decided to slow down a bit, either way Jessie was managing. Suddenly Vayne thrusts out a hand to stop Jessie's jog.

"What is it?" Jessie whispers stopping and crouching like Vayne instructed her to do.

"Something else is here. A presence I've never felt before." Vayne eyes the forest edge to the North. She realized she had just lied to girl. She had felt this presence before but had never been able to see just what was causing it. Sometimes when she was hunting, she would track a monster for days to find it dead with it's head caved in. This presence could always be felt before each occurance. She was convinced they were connected, well how could they not be? Suddenly she felt another darker presence, another one she wasn't tracking. She needed to draw both beasts out into the light, she glances at Jessie and smirks. "I have a plan, I want you to put your stuff down and rush into that clearling. Don't worry I'll protect you."

"You what! I'm not some raw meat for the taking." Jessie protested holding her bow close.

"The only way we survive this is if we draw them out first. You've seen me in action you know how I fight. Trust me this plan will work and we can continue after your friend much faster." She had to give the girl some motivation, from what she could gauge from Jessie, she was a young easily influenced girl who was overly trusting. A weakling with no real ambition to fight or defend, what a waste. Of course people like that could be easily motivated if they thought it meant succeeding in their goals.

"You're sure I'll be safe?" Jessie began taking her pack off, Ahri told her to trust this Vayne no matter how hard this task she needed to get back to the group.

"There are always risks but I'll do everything in my power, just dash out there and draw them out." Vayne watched as the naive girl gave in setting her bag down but keeping her bow and a few arrows. The girl was actually going to do it, interesting maybe this girl isn't as big of a coward as she thought.

Jessie sucked in a breath and with a quick motion grabbed the bow and fletched an arrow then, as Vayne instructed, she dashed into the clearing and stopped when she reached the center. Her heart was beating so hard as it seemed like the only sound she could hear. She swallowed as the sound of leaves being shoved aside grew louder behind her. In the blink of an eye the battle in the small field started, a large black creature covered in spikes with long black teeth and bright green eyes lunged out after her. As Ashe had taught her, she rolled to one side firing the arrow and striking the creatures side. Was this where she would die, with this Vayne person on another planet to some crazy looking beast? She pushed the thought aside as she made another rolling dodge, why wasn't Vayne coming to save her? She only had three more arrows.

Panic began to set in as she was down to her last arrow with no helping seemingly coming. She felt hot tears on her cheeks as the beast nicked her arm while she just barely dodged it. Clearly it wasn't a fan of the arrows that struck home. Suddenly as she trembled to lift the bow again she saw the beast get flung into the air as the sound of a large object striking the ground forced her off her feet.

"Are you alright miss?" A strange voice that wasn't Vaynes rang out in the field.

Jessie sat up still trembling as she glanced at her savior. The thing was about three and a half feet tall with the largest hammer Jessie had ever seen. Her immediate thought was, I wonder if that could break Braum's shield.

"Miss?" It asked again.

"Uh yeah thank you . . . um." Jessie had no idea what race or gender this thing was. Her mind swirled with options of what to call the thing standing before her. "Thank you Miss Vastayan, had you not come out I would likely be dead." She suddenly decided.

"Heh I'm no Vastayan, you can call me Poppy," Poppy said pulling the girl to her feet, after all a soldier should be courteous. "Don't thank me yet that thing will be heading back here, you have any more weapons on you or do you need to call out your friend." Poppy knew the girl had a companion she just couldn't figure out why her friend hadn't come to save her.

After those words Vayne had no choice but to leave her hiding place. "How did you know I was there?"

"Easy, no way a girl like this would be traveling alone with only four arrows. Demacia is an amazing place but not that safe." Poppy readies her hammer as she can hear the spiky beast headed right for them. "Here it comes." Just as she predicted the beast burst out of the treeline right for the group Poppy hold the beast off with her hammer as the two girls inflict the most damage they can finally Vayne lands a killing blow pinning the beast to a thick tree on the edge of the clearing. It's green blood trickles out down the tree as the group catch their breath.

"You aren't half bad Yordle," Vayne says with a smirk eyeing Poppy's large hammer. She had never seen a Yordle before but this one fit the legends she had heard; small and strong with animal like ears and faces and endowed with powerful magic. This girl Poppy was definitely a Yordle.

"Heh thanks." Poppy looks at the two girl she just fought alongside, "so what are you two doing out this far? These forests are pretty dangerous." Poppy look at the girl in goggles before her and thought she looked like the statue of the hero a bit. The other girl was far to small to be even a fighter let alone a hero, what was she doing out here?

"I'm on a quest to find someone-"

"The Hero? So we are on the same quest then." Poppy had no idea there were more people looking for the Hero it would be nice to have some companions like in the old days.

"No," Jessie says looking from Poppy to Vayne back to Poppy, "I am searching for someone named Diana. She is the aspect of the moon and we need her to fight against the coming void." Jessie didn't realize how crazy her words sounded until she saw the look on Poppy's face.

Poppy listened to the girl as questions began to build in her mind. Who was this Diana? What was and Aspect? Did she mean those people from Targon? However she knew what the void was, every yordle knew about the damage done in Icathia. "You plan to fight the Void? Is someone going to summon it here?" Suddenly there were answers she needed now! How would she find the hero if Demacia was lost to the Void?

"Um . . yeah we plan to help fight the void. We've already killed one of the creatures before." Poppy throws Jessie a death glare as Jessie rushes to answer her second question, "I I don't . . I didn't hear of anyone summoning it here only that Leona had a feeling it would spawn somewhere in this region. That's why we have to find Diana." When she first saw the 'Yordle' as Vayne called it she thought it looked like a large stuffed animal, but now it was kinda scary.

"The Targonions don't appear for no reason. You'll need some help if you plan on surviving that. I'll go with you." Poppy had to protect Demacia afterall she helped build it and who knows, maybe she would find the Hero somewhere on the battlefield.

Vayne couldn't believe it, this mystical Yordle said to be a powerful spirit of legend believed and understood this girl after asking a few questions. Maybe that group earlier was telling the truth, maybe Demacia was truly in serious danger. Originally she had written the group off as lunatics obviously Lux was the odd man out, but if she believed the story everything fit into place. Just like that, a mythical Yordle would enter their party like it wasn't odd at all.

"We should seek this Diana out at night, if she is truly of the moon that is when her power is strongest."

"You're really coming with us just like that?" Vayne couldn't let this go out without an explanation. She had heard legends of the Yordle tricksters, and their ability to disappear into thin air. How could this girl possibly just make a snap decision like that?

"I swore an oath that I would defend Demacia from any foe, including the destructive force of the Void. So it only makes sense to help you both." Poppy looked at the young hunter like she was some child asking dumb questions.

"Alright . . . let's catch up to the trail I was tracking." Vayne begins running again to pick up the same trail they had been following.

Jessie picks up her bag and wraps her injuries. This was quite the exhausting trip, what she wouldn't do for a- Suddenly Poppy lifts her and begins running to keep up with Vayne. "Uh miss Poppy you don't have to-"

"Don't worry miss I have far more stamina than you. Besides you're still injured and I can't allow a comrade to further injure themselves." With that the strange trio was off to find Diana.


	30. The Deadly Sting of Noxus

_Hello again everyone SanshiLove here, I'm glad I was able to get one more chapter in before thanksgiving. I'm sure your all wondering what rank I made it to for the end of season. . . . or not. I made it to Silver again with the help of some friends. Next year with the 3 season split I hope to continue to grow in league and hopefully in writing as well. Enough rambling, as always thanks for reading, favoriting, reviewing, and subscribing now on with the chapter!_

 **-Ashe/Katarina-**

Katarina was bored, she had been watching the scenery for awhile but that got old fast. While Ashe, well Ashe would just sit and meditate which only irritated Kat more. How could she be so calm and content? They were being carted around in a stupid cage across the dull lands of Demacia with nothing to do. Kat sighed again for the billionth time that day as she once again checked her hidden daggers the guards had missed. She had told Ashe about them after the first night hoping to escape quickly but Ashe had pointed out she would be useless without her bow. This of course made escaping really difficult since there weapons were likely being held near the King's coach at the front. If Kat was going to get them both out she had to do it on her own, get the weapons and escape. At this point it would mean facing nearly one hundred guards which one at a time wouldn't be to bad but it would likely be impossible.

"Just learn to wait patiently Kat, I'm sure an opportunity will present itself soon enough." Ashe whispered to her cage companion who she could tell was getting antsy from being still for so long. Ashe however, used to spend the worst part of each winter locked away in a cabin so keeping herself occupied for a week or two like this wouldn't be difficult. Honestly the antsy behavior was something she liked about Kat, having the drive to do something all the time and train to be a real fighter. She guessed that not being able to use skills she had would probably dull her abilities which just wasn't the same with Ashe. Ashe used to practice her bow everyday for hours but once she found Averosa's bow it was like all of that built up to this. The bow, though quite large, was nearly weightless in her hands and because it created arrows out of the moisture in the air she never needed to carry a quiver anymore. In hindsight it might have made her a bit lazy to tell the truth.

"Ashe . . . I'm done with waiting you can't really expect me to just sit here forever do you?" Kat couldn't take it anymore.

"alright already, lets play a game then hmm?" Ashe says opening her eyes to see Kat looking at her, the sudden thought that Kat had been staring at her the whole time made her blush and look away.

"What game?" Kat asked eagerly.

"It's called "Journey". Pick someone in the caravan and make up there backstory, how they got here, what they are thinking. Get as detailed as possible because it makes it more fun. Each player picks the person for each other, so how about I start ok? Pick someone for me." Ashe looks out through the group of guards as Katarina tries to pick one for her.

"How about that one the guy with the face tattoo." Kat was suddenly excited to see what kind of story Ashe would come up with.

"Alright," Ashe smirked and studied her target for a little while then began, "his name is Harold and he grew up in a small farm outside the capitol. His whole life he trained to become something more than just a farmer like his father. After all since he wasn't the first born he wouldn't inherit the farm. He trained using his farm tools at first to better his skills with the spear. Growing up Harold would spend his days working and his nights training till one day he saw the Kings caravan pull past his small town. The sight inspired him since Demacian armor is soo shiny and special looking." Ashe giggled as she could see some of the other guards were listening in now as well, maybe some of what she was making up was true. She looked at the guy once again and recognised the tattoo, it was and old symbol in Freljord marking one who was forced out.

"Alright Ashe then what happened?" Katarina had never heard someone make up stories before since in Noxus imaginations were used more for battle tactics then fairy tales. She was surprised how interesting this was, what would she do on her turn . . .

"As soon as he was old enough, he joined the military. Grabbing his makeshift spear he headed to the capitol in hopes of glory, however not even a year into his service a war broke out between Demacia and the frozen Freljord. It was his duty to go and fight these barbarians from the North and he wouldn't show fear. This battle in the north ended up being a horrible trap set up but the Ice Queen, the ships that were coming to resupply the troops and advance the attack were destroyed one by one thereby stranding the remaining Demacian soldiers to there doom. Harold was one of these few stranded on the icy shores. Lucky for him not all the warriors of the North were as cold blooded as the ice queen. A small group near the port city took a few soldiers into their homes to wait out the winter." Ashe looked down for a second remembering the actual battle of the port she was describing.

"The ice queen had left the port the day after the ships were destroyed to go and fight elsewhere and the remaining soldiers were either killed or taken in to wait out the winter. Unfortunately, about four weeks after the devastating battle, a barbarian clan known as The Winter's Bite attacked the small port town for supplies. The Demacian soldiers were found, quartered and branded with the mark of the lost. They, as is custom, were given a few days supply of food and water and sent to the wilderness to die." When Ashe looked up again she could tell everyone within earshot was now listening to the story she was telling including the guy with the tattoo on his face.

The thought of everyone listening made her a bit nervous as she continued, "Harold was one of the few survivors to make it far enough south with so little supplies. He was cared for by the northernmost Demacian military base along the shore where he stayed for a few months to recover. When he made it back to the capitol he was honored for his resilience and bravery and eventually worked his way to the Kings caravan where he is now." She finished looking around at the soldiers and back to Kat.

"That was amazing, all that from just looking at a dudes face?" Kat was impressed to say the least. As an assassin you needed to learn to read people's bodies to gauge their ability to fight back but Ashe's skills were on a whole nother level. After glancing at Ashe's face again she slowly realized that the reason everyone was so interested was that was probably mostly a true story. The guilt in Ashe's face told Katarina everything she needed to know, this story was something Ashe blamed herself for. "Alright Ashe choose someone for me."

"Oh uh right," Kat's words broke Ashe spiral of dark thoughts and for that she was grateful. "How about-"

"Pick me, Pick me." One of the guards who was now riding closely behind the cart spoke up and pointed to his face. A few other's joined in as suddenly Katarina began to feel the pressure of following Ashe's story.

"How about that gentleman there with the hood." Ashe always liked to pick people with an air of mystery around them.

Katarina's eyes locked on to the subject Ashe had picked for her. Immediately something about the man seemed familiar, his stature maybe? Katarina looked at his arms and hands on the reins of his horse and noticed some calluses in a strange place for someone who wields a sword. The more she looked at the man the more out of place he felt. The man noticed attention being drawn to him and eased back away from the carriage.

"Alright, his name was Dolan and he originally came from a Shuriman city near the desert. As a child he had a fascination with blades and learned to throw them with great accuracy. He lived happily with his family until Noxus had invaded. The Cities leaders didn't listen to the words of the Noxian emissaries who all warned the great city of the approaching armies terms; surrender or die. When the Noxian armies arrived the battles were swift and decisive, the cities entire military was obliterated leaving no survivors as the leaders of the once proud city pledged their allegiance to the Noxian King. However, Dolan was one of the few who escaped the city limits and made it onto ships that were bound far away to lands out of Noxus' grasp. The small boat made the long journey north till they reached Demacia's shining bay." Katarina looked around and was happy to find she was receiving the same amount of attention Ashe's story had brought. Ashe's eyes were locked onto her, a feeling that brought blush to her face as she continued.

"Dolan entered Demacia through a contract of work which would ensure he would be properly fed and housed as long as he put in the hours of work required. Eventually, after years of hard labor Dolan was finally a citizen of Demacia. His first action as a citizen was to join up with the military, he would not stand to see another home of his fall to Noxus. He would eventually pledge his blade to the King himself and serve in the king's royal guard."

"You never explained his hooded face." Ashe said thinking through the story Katarina had just told.

"Oh right . . ." Katarina once again looked for the guy Ashe had chosen but didn't see him in the crowd. "Guess I'm not as good at this as you are Ashe. Maybe he got a scar from an animal while he was in the work program?" She suggested when she suddenly noticed the King was among the group surrounding their cage. Was he listening to the story as well?

"What are all of you doing?" King Jarvan IV asks spooking nearly all the guards as they quickly disbursed for fear of reprimand. "Listen here she-devils don't go drawing my men into your little schemes. They are all well trained and willing to end you should you even step out of line. Understood?" Not only were these two distracting the guards they were humanizing themselves in front of his soldiers, a big no no when it comes to executions. A good soldier never gets attached to a hostage, he would have to rotate who worked around these two if he wanted to ensure no funny business.

"Oh dear what will we do?" Katarina teases gripping the bars and looking into the King's face. "We're bored trapped in this cage all the time. You can't complain when we find some way to entertain ourselves at your men's expense." Katarina wasn't sure why but she wanted to rile up this goody two shoes King and make him show his true colors. Wouldn't that be a sight.

Jarvan IV glares at the Noxian bringing his horse closer, "enough out of you or I'll end you here and now." He nearly struck the Noxian when she rolled her eyes at his threat, however there were men watching and he needed to be the good example. Shyvana arrived a little late but with more men to the king's side.

"Sire is everything alright?" Shyvana had never seen the King so riled up over a prisoner before. She could tell this Katarina was getting on his nerves because Jarvan would always tap his foot when mad.

"Yes lets keep moving, I am running out of patients to bring these two to trial." He rode off back to the front as new guards were placed around the two prisoners.

 **-Nightfall-**

Nightfell as the caravan made camp in a small village near a river. The prisoners were pulled out of the cage and chained to a large tree that had been used to hold prisoners for centuries before. As glad as Katarina was to get out of the cage, being chained to a tree caused lots of other problems. Her escape plan was pointless if she couldn't use her shadow step. At least she could stretch and loosen up her sore muscles though.

"It's a cool night," Ashe says looking towards the sky. "Winter is coming soon." Her mind snapped to her people who would be readying for the harsh winter ahead without her. Hopefully Sejuani and her war band hadn't made it there yet. She was so close to home right now in yet she felt the furthest away. She glanced at her new friend and cage buddie Kat who was busy stretching. She had a nice body, toned throughout, she thought as red creeped up her face. What was she thinking! They needed to escape so she could get home and save her people, and send Jessie home, . . . and stop the Void. It seemed like everywhere they went new things were added to the 'before she can go home' list. It was the same for Katarina, she had given up everything to join them on their quest and more. How could Ashe ever repay her for all this?

Suddenly Katarina shot up enough to make Ashe jump as well. That man Ashe had picked out for her earlier, she finally realized why he seemed familiar. There was only one way to get calluses like that and it was from circular daggers; it was Talon. This camp was all in grave danger, he was no doubt after her. "Hey guard listen to me," Katarina put on her most serious face, "you're all in grave danger if you don't let me go."

"Pfft yeah right miss Noxian. Like we would believe you." The guards laugh keeping their distance as Katarina throws Ashe a nervous glance.

"Kat what's a matter? " Ashe can tell she is serious about the danger as she feels the tension building up in the air around them.

"That man you pointed out to me is an assassin from Noxus, my adopted brother Talon." Katarina was looking around the camp now she knew he would use night to strike and was most likely sent after her. She was going to have to reveal her daggers sooner then she had hoped.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ashe joins her looking around as well for the man she picked out earlier. Ashe barely registers what's happening when Kat shoves her to the ground as the sound of blades striking rings out in the camp. Katarina's daggers are out and she defected multiple blades away as the two guards are dead on the ground.

"Come on Kat you know the laws," Talon glares at his step-sister with a smirk on his face. When the call came out for an assassin to take out Katarina he was first to volunteer. He had never defeated the general so this would be his next best bet. "This is where you'll die," he laughs, "a shitty little town in Demacia with no honor chained to a tree. I'm sure Lord Swain will enjoy hearing that."

"Don't bet on it Talon." She spins her blades and readies herself for his next assault. Her goal here was to stay alive and stall for time, of course the camp would here the blades ringing and come running right? Sad that she was reduced to waiting for the Demacian morons to save her instead of killing this stupid assassin on her own. Talon attacks again as he uses her two daggers to hold back his arm blade.

"You won't win tied to a tree sis." Talon kicks her stomach and flips back as she takes a few swings at him. He circles back and forth trying to find an opening to jump in and attack again. He suddenly realizes that Kat is also stopping his circular daggers from hitting Ashe, he could use this. He makes his move throwing out his daggers and jumping back in. Katarina sees what he is doing right away and blocks the daggers from hitting Ashe taking one to her leg. Her cut gets ripped open when he pulls the daggers back.

"You fucking prick," she readies her daggers again. How much longer could she survive his attacks . . . three no four more at most unless. "Ashe get behind me and stay on my level. I can't afford to get hit anymore." Ashe was a warrior of sorts she should be able to dodge with her right.

"Right!" Ashe does what Katarina says following her body motions as Talon goes in for a few more attacks they dodge pretty well for being chained to the tree. A low growl causes all of them to pause as a huge fire dragon lands at the camp it's eyes locked on Talon. Ashe pulls Kat back against the tree as the dragon charges in with fire. Talon in a bit of shock nearly doesn't dodge the dragons flame, he dodges left then right as the bottom of his cape lights on fire he slips away into the forest to try to get away, but the dragon pursues. The two stand in awe as the mounted knights arrive, just where the hell did a dragon that size suddenly appear from? Katarina throws her daggers into the tree before they see.

"Just what is going on here!" Vincent says dismounting and looking at the dead. There had been six other dead soldiers found all with similar wounds; a Noxian assassin. However upon arriving it was clear the girls were still firmly attached to the tree. He could tell Katarina was injured as well which only added to his confusion.

"An assassin came for me." Katarina thought about coming up with a lie but what good would that do? Might as well let them know the truth right? "As I told you all earlier I betrayed my people, that assassin will be back no doubt."

"An . . . assassin?" Vincent could only look at the pair puzzled. Suddenly his commander Shyvana came storming out of the tree line her eyes clearly angry as he stood at attention.

"Warn Jarvan, I was just tracking the trail of a Noxian assassin and a fire drake heading west. This assassin was male," Shyvana turned her eyes towards the two women, "was this some friend of yours trying to bust you both free?"

Ashe looked at Shyvana and thought, _those are the same eyes the dragon had. . . . is she the dragon?_ The thought ran through her head over and over as Kat responded.

"It was an assassin after me, after all I did betray my country." Katarina said making sure to keep Ashe close, this captain looked as if she could blow fire.

"You both will ride near the King now can't have some assassin killing you before you see trial." Shyvana sneered looking at the group of soldiers. "You heard me move them to the center of the camp and clean up this area. Collect their crests and bury the dead. King Jarvan will want a word with these two." All the men jump to action as they pull the weapons from the tree and wrap up Katarina's wound and move the dead.


	31. The River and the Moon

_Hey guys SanshiLove here again can't believe this is on chapter 31 already . . . When I was planning this whole story out on paper I thought it would only need 20 chapters, but there is still so much to tell. I am so thankful for all you who take time out of your days to read my story and review. I am also currently working on artwork for the cover of this story to make it a bit more appealing, since I'm sure the picture of Ahri I am using does not do it justice lol. Well enough of my rambling on with the story._

 **-Ahri's Group-**

Braum had finished the raft and their plan was to set out first thing in the morning since traveling at night was far to dangerous. The small campfire crackled in the cool air as the group sat quietly around the now cooking raptor meat. Ahri looked into the fire deep in thought as Braum was seated next to her. Sensing her troubled thoughts he lightly put an arm around her making Lux glance up.

"So uh are you two a couple?" Lux knew this wasn't the best way to break the ice that was thickly forming around all of them but it was all she could think of. Besides, she really did want to know the answer.

"We are now, yes." Ahri's eyes move to Braum's then back to the fire with a smile. Slowly the awkward silence creeped in again. "We should come up with a plan for when we find them. We need to pull those two out of the enemy camp safely so we can finish this mission."

"That will be hard," Lux says poking the meat with a stick, "the King takes high level prisoners seriously. They will be guarded constantly and caged most of the time. Their weapons will be kept on the other side of the caravan from them. Even if we manage to pull them out I doubt either will want to leave without their weapons." Lux sighed, this was all her fault and although she could get the group close to the caravan it wouldn't matter if they couldn't actually save their friends.

"I should apologize Lux," Ahri holds herself glancing in the young girls direction, "it was wrong of me to distrust you after everything that happened at the mansion. I of all people should know what's it's like for things to be misunderstood and I'm sorry." A popping sound came from the fire as she glanced back down at it.

"No," Lux sighed, "I expected that, after all your friends got captured do to my ignorance." Lux gave a small smile hoping to ease Ahri's guilt. "If I had known the King's caravan was this far east I would have advised otherwise."

"You saved my life today so no more distrust, alright? We will do this together." Ahri was starting to understand what being a leader truly meant. She had to understand the in's and out's of each person in the group. There minds needed to work as one when it came down to the final moments and knowing how they would react would make the plan more seamless. Ahri thought back to their fight against the bug creature from the void in Jessie's world. Ashe and Katarina had come up with a plan so quickly and it used all of the groups strong points. She felt envy build up inside for the two's skills.

"Thanks, so what is our plan for getting them out?" Lux glanced back up at Ahri, there current leader.

"This would all be better discussed when we can map out the area they are being kept." Soraka yawns looking at the fire. All this healing has worn her out and they ended up having to kill a creature of this world which tugged at her heart. What choice did they have though? It wasn't going to just give back Ahri.

"I agree with Soraka," Ahri leans back against Braum, "I'll take first watch so everyone get some sleep. No one argues as the group snuggle in next to the fire. It isn't long till everyone but Ahri and Braum are fast asleep.

"Ahri?" Braum wraps his large arms around her as he feels her snuggle against him. Today truly scared him, he had never thought of fighting as dangerous since he had pretty much never been in fear for his life. However, the thought of never being able to see Ahri's face as the raptor lifted her out of his reach brought his weaknesses crashing down on him.

"Yes Braum?" Ahri could tell he was deep in thought about something. She sensed it was making him nervous as he held onto her tighter, maybe the fight?

"You are alright now, right?"

The question struck her as odd as she slid out of his grip enough to look at his face. She saw the emotion clearly ripple across his face, fear. He was afraid and nervous and she couldn't stand it. She leans up and kisses him feeling his hands move to her sides as he deepens the kiss. She felt so small and warm in his arms, like finding a home she had long forgotten.

"Braum," she says resting her forehead against his, "as long as you're here with me I will be fine. You don't need to worry so much. We'll be fine as long as we all work together. I'm confident no matter what battle lies ahead of us, we'll succeed." She almost couldn't believe how confident she sounded, but she was confident. They, as a group, had defeated everything that was thrown at them so why would this be any different? "Braum get some sleep we have a long way to go tomorrow and we will need your strength."

 **-Morning-**

Braum is up first getting the raft ready to go with all the supplies. Lux wasn't wrong about the river, it was practically all white rapids and was moving far faster than any river Braum had ever seen. However, he was confident he would have no trouble guiding the raft downstream. The big issue would be stopping it.

"Alright Braum," Lux says walking up to look at the raft next to the river, "you ready for this?"

"Braum was born ready." He flashed a smirk glancing at Ahri who was double checking the supplies.

"This river runs very fast and can be treacherous at times so stick to the left sides of the bank. Our stopping point is Golden Cove. The cove will be on our left side next to an abandoned silo coated in golden leaves." She draws the curves of the river from memory on the soft sand of the shore. "This deep spot here has large creatures in it so it would be best if we stay where the river rushes on the right and keep our distance from the deep still water here." She glances up to see Braum studying her drawing carefully probably memorizing it. "Any questions?"

"No Braum's got it. Let us go." He gets up putting his shield into place as everyone gets on board. All of their lives will be in Braums hands on this river so he has to stay focused. Everyone holds on tight as Braum gets them into the river. It isn't long before the current has a hold of them with Braum's great strength he clears the raft of any dangerous rocks while everyone else holds on.

The raft rocks and splashes in the water making Ahri grab on for dear life. This raft was way faster than horses and she could feel a bout of nausea coming on when she feels Soraka's hand on her shoulder. Soraka is standing on the raft as if it wasn't even moving. "How, are you doing that?"

"You must move with nature if you hope to keep down your breakfast." She smirks. Being one with nature and light was Soraka's specialty and a young strong river like this one felt good under her hoofs.

Was that supposed to be a joke, because it wasn't funny. Ahri was nervous as she took Soraka's hand and stood up with her, trying to gain her balance as Braum steered the large raft through the rushing rapids. After a few short moments she could feel her body moving with the raft and her nausea slowly subsiding. Lux knelt near the front keeping an eye on there direction and giving Braum notes where she could. The sensation Ahri felt as the raft banked on the right side over a rock felt almost surreal. Suddenly she remembered something she had heard about in Jessie's world, what did she call it again? Where the people rode on wooden boards in the water. Surfing! That's right she called it surfing.

Guilt filled Ahri at the thought of Jessie's fate. Was she even alive right now? She would have enjoyed this ride far more than she currently was and it was all Ahri's fault. Was she so eager to be rid of the human from another world? Why did she make that decision so quickly? Her fear was eating away at her. Suddenly the raft bucked up in front and she had to grab onto Braum's shoulder to stay on, she decided to think of these things after the raft ride was over.

 **-Diana-**

It was late evening as she settled into another small Demacian town for the night. Her decision to flee to the faraway lands of Demacia had not only given her great distance from her pursuers, but also time to sort through her own thoughts. She needed to sit and talk this out with Leona, to explain all she has learned and seen. About the battles of the past and the monsters they may face once again, but how to approach her? Diana couldn't even imagine looking into her counterparts eyes after what she had done. When the Solari elders first heard the knowledge Diana had gained from the top of mount Targon, they dismissed her as a heretic and a fraud. She had been given this gift from the silver city on top of mount Targon! How could she have possibly been lying? In her anger she lashed out and used her power on the elders and Leona alike.

The bartender walked up recognizing the face of regret and remorse across there guests face. "Welcome to my tavern traveler. We got brown ale and a rather strong mead at the ready, what can I get ya?" Now that he was standing in front of her he could make out her perfectly formed facial features from under her hood and he could hear, as she adjusted in her seat, the faint sound or armor. It wasn't rare for his tavern to get armored visitors, however it was rare to see a female one traveling alone.

"A glass of mead for me please and something to eat?" Diana spoke trying to still stay mostly hidden.

"Sure thing," the large bartender smiles and turns back to get the mead then stops, "I know it's not my place miss, but traveling these roads alone is no easy feat. Answer my prayers that your near your home now?" He sets the mead down in front of his guest eyeing her for a response.

Diana chuckled lightly as it had been a few months since she had even thought about going home. "Home is still far away i'm afraid, but you needn't worry about my safety. I'm not exactly a pushover." She take a large gulp of the slightly sweet mead and sighs with delight. "This is delicious, I had no idea mead to be so good."

The large man flushed red at the comment, "ah well thanks, my wife works hard caring for the bees and flowers to get a blend she likes. Ah your bite to eat yes? We have some roasted duck or boar and are serving a hot vegetable soup if your interested. My daughter also bakes fresh bread for a little extra."

Diana sets the payment on the table. "I'll take the boar and some of that bread sounds lovely thanks." Diana had been growing quite fond of Demacia with it's simple common folk and laid back lifestyle. It was nothing like living near Targon, where almost every traveler was on a journey for enlightenment or to join some religion or cult. Here it was quiet for the most part and secluded. She took a sip of her mead just as the bartender came back with her order. The boar was slow roasted in a fire and glazed with honey and spices, the aroma was amazing.

"Miss traveler? If you don't mind me asking .. . . you seem to be hiding your face. Your not some kind of outlaw here are you?" The large man seemed almost nervous as he asked what he had seeming wanted to the entire time.

"No no not an outlaw just have a cursed mark on my forehead. Most people mistake it for magic and it's truly no fun to get kicked out of town all the time." Diana removes her hood allowing the mark of the moon to show on her forehead. "I honestly mean no harm to anyone." The lie had worked in a few other small towns and she had hoped it would work here as well, she couldn't imagine there reaction if she told them the actual truth. _Yes I'm one with a godly being from the top of mount Targon and have been given the powers of the moon._ She almost laughed at the thought.

"Whoo," the large man lets out a sigh of relief, "I was worried there for a min that you were that murderer the neighboring towns were talking about. I've seen that symbol myself before."

Diana nearly dropped the juicy piece of boar she was about to eat and glanced up. "You've seen it? Where? When?" If this man had seen it before perhaps some of the Lunari got safely away from Targon when they were purged.

"Did they curse you miss? I've seen the mark on a traveler's cloak who said he came from the mountains in the south. The man didn't talk much he just was looking for information about the capitol city, the royal family and what not. If you seaking them they took the south road right from this very town."

She had assumed all the Lunari were killed during the purge at the mountain. To hear that some of it's followers had survived to make it to the mountains in Demacia surprised her. Maybe they would have some of the answers she was looking for? "Thank you very much that information was priceless to me. I will probably head that way in the morning." She begins to quickly eat her meal, she would need her strength if she wanted to travel fast.

As she nearly finished her meal the door opens and the oddest looking trio comes walking into the bar. A tall Demacian likely from nobility with a deadly looking crossbow, a normal looking girl with a bow, and a small child? No a yordle.


	32. War on the Northern Front

_Hey guys Sanshilove here with chapter 32. Soo lots of exciting things happened for me between my last chapter and this one. I got married and am currently 11 weeks pregnant crazy right? I hope to finish this story before the baby arrives in August so hopefully no worries there. Anyway enough of my rambling thanks again for all your favorites, reviews, and follows I really appreciate it now on with the story._

 **-Draven & Darius-**

Darius had lead his legion down towards the northern borders of Demacia and soon they would reach the first Demacian check point. A weak little fort that was scarcely manned, especially since it was getting closer to winter. His plan was to take it swiftly not allowing any word to reach the capital city till his men had reached further into the territory. The Demacian Northern fort was clearly designed mainly to keep back barbarians from the frozen lands. The fort was surrounded by a wooden fence and had spikes jutting out at an angle at the base of it's Northern wall. Darius had been to this fort twice before and never had an issue taking it quietly all because the fort's design had a huge opening on the beach side. If the barbarians had studied it at all they would learn quickly that there is only one way in and out of the fort on the southern side, meaning if your troops were quick enough you could surround the fort and take it with little effort. He cracks his neck on both sides before drawing his axe, his men already aware of his plan at his sides when once again Swain's representative interrupted him.

"My lord Darius, I believe this fort is already empty." The hooded man walked forward without a second thought.

"Come on don't be a buzzkill I was just getting excited." Draven said as he slowed his spinning axes at his side. Draven loved nothing more then the thrill of the fight and now it seems he would not get that here.

"How could you possibly know that?" Darius said giving the signal for his men to move in anyway. The men move with expert timing circling around swiftly to the southern gate and pushing into the fort to begin the search from top to bottom.

"Quite simple Lord Darius, someone was made aware of your approach they are creating a strong point to hold further south. It also helps that I received word from the assassins that used this road before us that the fort had been abandoned." The hooded man could feel Darius's grip on his axe tighten against the leather, he probably should have chosen his words more carefully, then again he needed to convey all this information if Swains plan was to work.

Darius eyed the hooded man his mind more on Swain's moves then the man in front of him. Swain must be anticipating this starting a war, the thought brought a smirk to his features. Well then I suppose there is no need for subtlety or mercy. "Heh I think I finally understand you, Swain is preparing for a war right? Sounds good to me." He whistles as his men finish and return to his side.

"General Darius, the fort is totally empty. Looks like it was abandoned a few weeks ago." One of his top men relayed the information.

Darius nods and waits for all the men to be present. "Our plans have changed, this is no longer just a recapture mission we are going to take territory as we progress. We will use this opportunity to take Demacia by surprise and kill as many of those self righteous bastards as we can." The men cheer as he raises his large axe, this would be a campaign for the history books and he was already growing excited. Every Noxian soldier wanted to die on the battlefield defeating the enemy before finally falling to the wolves sharp teeth. "The honor of a good death to all, FOR NOXUS!"

"FOR NOXUS," the whole legion replied in unison this type of fight was far more there style anyway. The men all prepared to march straight south towards the Demacian capitol city. With Darius at there side surely they would reach the white city and be the first to take it from the Demacian scum.

"Heh I like this plan a lot better brother," Draven says eager to run ahead and kill the first Demacian soldier on patrol he could find. The whole group moved as a unit when a scout reported seeing a small contingent of around fifty soldiers patrolling on the main road about a mile or so ahead of their march. These would be the first blood split on Demacian soil and Draven would throw the first axe. Without warning the Noxian soldiers crashed into the side of the Demacian unit killing ten or so instantly. Draven laughed through the fighting as Darius finally made his way through the Soldiers line.

The first battle was over quickly 50 Demacian soldiers completely wiped out, blood covered the still green grass and gravel road the men had been marching on. It appears Swain's intel about the stronger line was not accurate or perhaps they were still calling in the troops to create the line. Darius chuckled as he yelled out to his men, "take what you want and clear this road I'm sure another unit will come searching." It was an old tactic but a good one, you could usually rid yourself of 3 or 4 units before the bastards realized they were being slaughtered. It would also make their battle when they finally reach the white walls far easier since it would make it harder for king's men to flank them. This time he was clearly ahead of the information network inside and the Demacians were none the wiser.

 **-King Jarvan IV-**

They were still two days ride from the capitol city and this mysterious assassin appearing wasn't easing his mind at all. The previous night he had lost a total of seven men to this strange assassin not to mention he could have lost his valuable prisoners. To make matters worse no one was able to kill or capture the assassin meaning he was still at large. Jarvan slams his fist down on his table in his tent, shaking the plates and nearly spilling his cup. Clearly something much bigger than just two invading enemies was happening here and he needed to know what. People like Queen Ashe and the Sinister blade didn't just go joyriding across Valoran, no they were here for a reason. His thoughts are interrupted as Shyvana walks into his tent.

"Sire, I'm afraid there is no trace of the assassin left. Even with my abilities I could no longer track him." Shyvana rarely failed her king and now she felt like it was becoming a habit.

"Do not stress over it Shyvana, he will likely try to strike again. Curious that he seemed to be after our prisoners and not me."

"What do you mean sire?"

"That assassin moved through our camp with ease, not once did he ever head in my direction." He pulls out the planned caravan that is now marked with red X's where the dead guards were found. "This slippery assassin headed straight for our prisoners, but why? We are still quite sure that this assassin was from Noxus?"

"Yes sire I saw the crest on his cape. So why do you think he was after the prisoners?"

Jarvan stood up and began to pace, the pieces just weren't locking into place. The prisoners had said they were on some mission for Targon, clearly some lunatics lie. Then again, there story made more sense when you put it together with this assassin. Katarina had said she needed to betray her people to come on this mission with Queen Ashe. Naturally, Noxus wouldn't just let someone like her go. They would send a powerful assassin after her to ensure she was unable to reveal any secrets. However, if that story was true why did the pair travel alone? As far as he knew neither of them were envoys from Targon, surely if Targon had requested this of them they would travel with the group? Except they had not found anyone else in the tunnels below the mansion. For some reason Lux came to his mind.

"I need to speak with miss Crownguard again, there is much more to this than meets the eye."

"Miss Crownguard your highness? I can send word for her but it will likely be a few days before she can answer the summons." Shyvana shifts in her stance, just what was her king thinking? He couldn't be taking the prisoners word seriously could he?

"Then bring me Ashe and Katarina, there are some questions that need answering and I have a feeling they will be willing to talk." Jarvan needed the truth and needed to figure out what all of this was really about.

Suddenly a messenger burst into the tent panting he salutes with labored breath. "My King, the Trifarian Legion has been spotted just Northwest of Edessa. A whole platoon has been wiped out on the North road and the main line is requesting backup."

The shock and irritation in the King's eyes made the room's temperature drop a few degrees. "How is this even possible, those Noxian bastards!" Jarvan grabs his spear and growls, "Shyvana take our main forces and head off those bastards. I need word sent to the capitol that the Noxian's have started a war, all patrols are to return to the capitol city for new assignments. I will stay with the prisoners and supply line with a small platoon and we will march double time to the city." Each word made his anger grow, how could the big musclehead of Noxus sneak into his territory without any word! The idea was simply ludicrous! The Demacian spies in Noxus had known the Legions every move for years without fail, so why now. "You go have the prisoners brought to my tent immediately!" The room flashes into motion as Shyvana heads out barking orders and the messenger rushes off to have the prisoners brought to his king.

 **-Ashe/Katarina-**

The camp was suddenly in an uproar again, people yelling and barking orders as Katarina was getting patched up with Ashe chained up watching. Ashe listens carefully to the words being said even closing her eyes to hear them more clearly.

"Kat something big is going on, they are reassigning the majority of the troops." Ashe was feeling apprehensive at this moment. She had been in camps like this before and the only reason for this much racket was war.

The nurse pulls on the bandages making Kat give her a look, "you prisoners should be silent. Anything going on out there is none of your business." She continues to wrap up the enemy's wounds keeping her eye on the Frejordian chained up to the post. Bloodthirsty monsters, Freljordians, one killed her father in a campaign which was the main reason she wanted to join the military even as a child. When she didn't excel in the arts of fighting she instead took up the art of healing.

"That yelling outside is as much our business as it is yours Demacian." Katarina warns, "for all we know there is an enemy attacking the edge of the camp putting all our lives in danger." Katarina had had enough of this stupid crap, what made her and Ashe so different from these Demacians? Did they all have to be such jerks?

"Shows what you know Noxian, no enemy has ever gotten this far into our territory not since long before our time." The nurse made her snarky comment while dabbing the wound a bit with aniceptic.

Katarina bursts out laughing at the thought, "do you not realize who we are? I believe we are considered enemies and we are far into your territory."

"Kat leave the girl be she is already afraid there is no need to make it worse." Ashe didn't really care about the girl's issues, she was actually trying to focus on the commotion going on outside. These outbursts were making it harder to hear what could be vital information. Suddenly the tent opens as Vince Stormguard enters with five other men at his side.

"Hey cuties," Vince says glancing at the prisoners, "the King demands your audience. Sorry to rush you Miss but the Kind did mention it was urgent that he see these two." Vince's men start moving Ashe out of the tent pulling her by the chains.

"Oh Mr. Stormguard think nothing of it, I was finished anyway." She smiles and quickly ties off the wrappings on Katarina's leg. "There she's all yours, for Demacia."

"For Demacia." Vince hammers his fist into his chest before helping Katarina up, he was unsurprised to see she was already able to stand on it. It appeared the legends about the Noxian assassins were true, they either couldn't feel pain or were really good at ignoring it. "Let's get moving Noxian, the King awaits." He puts the chains back on her wrists and brings her out to sit with Ashe.

"Yeah yeah," being outside the tent, Katarina could clearly see what Ashe was talking about. Where there used to be tents set up everywhere there were now men running back and forth with supplies and tents going down left and right. They were mobilizing the main military unit here and sending them away. She snickered, must be Darius. He was never good at sneaking into enemy territory, it just wasn't his style. To see this many men being sent though made her nervous. You don't send an army against one guy, do you? The cart they are chained to begins bumping along towards the front of the camp to the King's tent.

Ashe whispers to Katarina. "Kat I think they are preparing for war."

"I agree, but war with who? It's too early for the Northern tribes to be attacking and although Darius is probably still after us, I would doubt they would need to send an army against him." She was having trouble putting the pieces together, what army would be all the way up here? It isn't long till they reach the kings tent and are wheeled inside. Jarvan finishes a set of orders and turns to face the pair, eyes locked on his targets.

"Your majesty, the prisoners you asked to see." Vince bows his head and steps aside as the King approaches.

"What sort of game are you two playing at?" Jarvan looks into Katarina's eyes. "As I'm sure you can tell from the state of my camp we are under attack. The only logical thing I can think of is you two were a distraction of some sort."

Ashe sighs and looks up into his eyes. "We already told you the truth King Jarvan, we are here on a separate mission. We have no idea who is currently attacking you or why?"

"Heh is that right? What if I said it was the Trifarian Legion lead by the Noxian General Darius. Would that change your tune?" Jarvan had had enough of this, he needed real answers and he needed them now.

"If the Legion is here that's news to me," Katarina says, "when we faced Darius in Helios it was just him, Draven, and a few men. If I had to guess the Legion was sent by Swain to assist Darius." Katarina thought about how creepy Jericho Swain had been the first time she met him, it was like he already knew your deepest darkest secrets when you looked into his eyes.

"Still going on with that lie are you? I'll have you both know I sent for Miss Crownguard and I will insist the real truth from her. If you were truly envoys from Targon there is no way they would send you here alone. What about that assassin? Who was it and why were they after you?"

"What part of what we already told you are you not remembering clearly." Katarina glares at the King who is now getting on her last nerve. Why call them to ask the same stupid questions again? If he wasn't going to believe them anyway. "I had to betray Noxus to protect Ashe and stay on this mission. Of course they would send an assassin after me! It's standard procedure."

"So you were aware the assassin was after you?" Jarvan eyes her trying to discover the real truth.

"Yes, of course I was aware. Why else would the idiot skip all the important people at the front and head straight for me and Ashe? Good gods! Talking to you Demacians is like talking to a brick wall, like you're not even listening."

Jarvan slams his hand down on the table tired of Katarina's insulance. "Fine, let's say for a moment that you are both telling me the truth. Your on some secret mission from Targon and were sent to Demacia to find someone. You expect me to believe that Darius and the Legion attacking at the same time is a coincidence? That just you two are here to find someone? The thought is ludacris at best." Jarvan's patience was wearing thin and he needed to make a decision soon.

"Everything you said is accurate, well except that we were sent alone. Miss Crownguard was assisting us along with a few others. Other's whom I'm sure are looking for us right now as we speak. I know neither of us have been on good terms and it is true we are trespassing through enemy territory, but like I said before we had no control over that. Besides, there is something worse than Noxian's coming this way King Jarvan, and that is why we are here."

"Something worse than Noxian's?" The idea had Jarvan intrigued just what was she talking about. "Alright I'll bite Queen Ashe, what is it your talking about?"

"In most places it is only a myth, however, having faced a creature from it myself, I can say the threat is quite real. I am talking about the Void." Ashe waits watching Jarvan's reaction carefully, it's clear his interest is peaked. "As we said before we were transported here by the aspect of the Sun Leona. She has asked us to help her find the aspect of the moon Diana as her abilities will be needed when the Void is opened. Honestly all of us are probably needed when the void is opened."

"I have heard the stories of Icathia and the void as many others have. You're saying there's a chance of a similar event somewhere else in the near future?" The thought brought the whole picture into the Kings head, suddenly all the pieces of the puzzle made far more sense. A threat like the Void would likely bring people from many different places together and if these Aspects truly meant to fight the void off they would have strange powers like the ascended of Shurima.

"That is precisely what I am saying." Ashe said keeping eye contact with the King.

"You sure it was alright to tell him all that?" Kat looks at Ashe trying to hid her amazement.

"It's the only way and the Demacians need to know about the threat just as much as we do. Plus I have a feeling it isn't coincidence that miss Diana is here and not elsewhere." Ashe nervously looks around.

"I don't mean to eavesdrop, but are you saying you think the Void will open here in Demacia?" Jarvan stops his pacing to face the two again.

"Uh . . . well I was saying it was a possibility. Leona was fairly sure this was the place to be, but that could be because Diana is here. Truthfully I don't have any idea where or when the Void will open. However, the urgency in Leona's voice suggested it would be fairly soon." Ashe was liking the more civil conversation and let herself hope a bit that the King of Demacia would be more reasonable and understanding now.

"The way I see it," Katarina interjects, "is it took a lot of power to transport us here to Demacia. I would guess with everyone converging here that it is the most likely location for a large scale battle. That is if you believe in the aspects and in fate. Personally it almost seems like the Targonians know something more about this void then they are letting on." Ashe throws Kat a dirty look, "which I know sounds awful considering all they've done for us already. Just thought I'd throw that out there."

Jarvan sighs running his fingers through his hair before looking at them both again. "With the Trifarian Legion nearing my gates I have no choice but to defend. A wise man would keep you both locked away for worry that this is all some long con to destroy Demacia. However, I hear only honesty in your voice and serious concern." Jarvan paces a bit considering all his options, figuring out where he is really needed and how to keep the information about all of this coming. "The answer is far harder than I would like," he sighs, "I will leave you both here with a small contingent of my guard. I would assume if you actually have friends looking for you they will likely have been following the caravan as the assassin had. My men will keep me informed of all your movements in my country and ensure no harm comes to my people."

"Your highness you can't be serious, you're suggesting you ride alone back to capitol city?" Vince began to get worried. This was what he figured the answer would be but it was crazy! Suddenly trusting the prisoners word and letting them group with their allies? It could be a terrible trap.

"Enough, the risk that what they are saying is true is far to high for my liking and this is the only way we will be able to protect the people should this whole thing actually happen. This however does not free you both of charges for trespassing in my territory. You both shall have to answer for that after all these messes are dealt with."

"I understand and I give my word," Ashe says holding out her chained hand. "This is for the good of all Runeterra, thank you for listening and understanding."

Jarvan takes her hand and shakes slowly regretting his decision as he glances at Katarina who is now wearing a smug grin. "I must be off to the capitol, Vince you are in charge here protect Demacia and her interests above all. Send any valuable information you can and keep me informed of all there movements. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir you can count on me!" Vince salutes and looks at the group as King Jarvan takes one last look at the pair and leaves. Vince slowly starts to nervously undo the chains and glances at the two, "were you serious? You think something like what happened in Icathia is going to happen here?"

Ashe rubs her sore wrists and stretches, "Yes I do and it's no laughing matter. May I have my weapon back? I may be able to find our friends faster with my Hawkshot." Vince throws her a nervous look. "Relax once I make a vow I keep it. There is no need to injure you since your not going to interfere with our work or slow us down. I guess it's sort of a truce then right?"

"Heh yeah I guess, though his highness didn't say it." Vince thinks about it a little, "so you won't hurt me or any of my men? The agreement is for us to keep an eye on you and report back to the King about all he needs to know you're both alright with that?"

"Of course," Katarina smiles, "we are here for our mission if you won't hinder us it's fine. Right Ashe?" She glances to Ashe who smiles gladly that Katarina won't make any kind of scene over this.

"Alright we can get your weapons over here." Vince leads the way through the people to a cart where there is a locked box. Vince unlocks the box and opens it to reveal Ashe's bow of true ice and Katarina's many daggers. The two waste no time arming themselves.

Felling the bow in her hands again was like heaven to Ashe, rarely did she go a day without feeling it's power and it had been a few now. "It's imperative we find our friends to continue our mission I'm going to climb that tree there and get a look." She explains mostly for the Demacians since Kat had seen her do this many times. Like all those times before she fires the hawkshot and her eyes light up with the information around her. It takes a few shots but she manages to locate the group next to the river camped out. Soraka even noticed her which was a first for Ashe. "I found them." Ashe says jumping down out of the tree.

Vince just stands there in awe, this ability was amazing. Ashe could scout as far as she could fire an arrow, the woman was a one man hunting party. "So what was it you just did there?"

"It's ice magic gifted to me from Averosa. My hawkshot arrow allow me to view the area below my magic arrow till it runs out. Generally I can shoot it about a mile or two. It also leaves no trace behind, nifty right." Ashe smiles at the man then turns to Kat, "they are near the river about 3 clicks out we should be able to meet up with them in no time."

"Heh that's a relief, so they were staging a rescue mission afterall. I guess I owe you a drink huh?" Katarina eyes the soldier who is still trying to piece together what he just learned. "Hey mr . . . Vince was it? That is nowhere near the oddest ability from our group so I suggest you start getting over it a bit quicker hmm."

"Uhh really? . . . Ehem I mean right." How in all of Demacia was he going to make it through this?


	33. The Aspect of the Moon

_Hey guys, Sanshilove here again! Yesterday was my birthday so I thought I'd give you guys a gift. Things have been pretty crazy around here so I'm sorry if the chapters slow down. I'm really trying to get a bunch written so there doesn't have to be to big of a break. Anyway, as always thanks again for reading, favoriting, subscribing and reviewing. On with the chapter._

 **-Jessie's Group-**

The whole tavern goes silent when the three strangers walk in, something Jessie had never experienced before. The tavern was an old style cabin with raised ceilings showing the large cross beams, a nice long hard wood bar, and high top tables with chairs spread evenly throughout the open space. Jessie thought it reminded her of a bar she had visited on a quest in Skyrim, even the people looked similar as they all began turning their gazes away from her group. Jessie glanced to her side where Vayne should be and found that she had already made her way to the bar and drew her crossbow.

"Vayne what are you doing!" Jessie yells, running over to see just who it was Vayne was so eager to fight. Nervous she glanced to see that Poppy was still taking her time in getting over to them. Last thing she needed was both of them causing some big scene.

"Hey you! With the silver hair. You are the one I've been after. Turn and face me so that I can see your ugly face before you meet your demise." Vayne could feel the strange power she had been tracking radiating off this girl in waves. Her months of tracking led her to this point and she wouldn't hold back even if the fight got ugly.

Diana turns her head to look at the person who has raised a weapon against her and nearly jumps when the younger girl in the strange party gasps. Being used to this sort of reaction, Diana immediately begins her lie, "it's just a curse mark no need to-"

"Vayne stop that's Diana! . . . . I think, I mean your Diana right? The aspect of the Moon from Mount Targon?" Jessie suddenly got super excited, she had done it! She found Diana, she completed the mission her friends had been sent out on. She was practically giddy at this point nearly jumping with excitement suddenly glad that Ahri sent her here.

"How," Diana couldn't believe a stranger suddenly knew exactly who she was, it's not like she was famous or anything. Especially not here in Demacia, "how do you know me girl?"

Jessie pushes Vayne's crossbow down eagerly and takes the seat next to Diana changing the whole atmosphere to one of mutual confusion. "Hello I'm Jessie! My friends and I were sent to Demacia by Leona to come and find you. She said there will be a war soon and she will need your help. She also said she knows of the Lunari's power and that you don't need to run and hide from her. Oh and I remember her saying something about you two are like opposite sides of a coin or something. Either way you HAVE to come with us!" Jessie takes a few breaths after she finished as she had been speaking without breathing.

"Leona . . . knew this whole time?" The thoughts began to rush through Diana's head: if Leona had known why not come to her directly? What war was she talking about? Why send this girl who clearly has no fighting abilities? Wait . . . is that a Yordle? Diana was now, far more confused than she was before along with all of the people in the tavern.

"Oh we should probably do proper introductions!" Jessie jumps up off the bar stool and turns to show off there small little group. "As I said I'm Jessie, I'm actually not from this world but that's a long story, so maybe I can tell you about it later? This is Vayne, she is a monster hunter and has been tracking you thinking you were some kind of demon. Last but not least this is Poppy, she . . . helped us when we ran into some trouble on our journey here and has volunteered to help fight in the war against the void." Jessie was so excited it was hard to control her herself. She was so proud of herself with not only the fight earlier but now she had found the person she was supposed to. The only thing left was for them to make the journey back North to meet up with her friends save the world and then just like an anime she would get to go home.

The bar keep watches the scene quite nervously as everything being said was totally crazy; a person from another world? An aspect of Targon that most thought were only myths, and a yordle who he had had only heard of in story books? He glances around at the people in his tavern and realized all of them were listening intently to the conversation. "Um ladies it might be best if you-." He is forced to stop as Diana puts a hand up towards him.

"I agree, I am Diana but this isn't the best place to be discussing all of this." Diana gets up with a sigh, "let's talk about this in a quiet group alright?" She makes her way to a private booth in the back bringing along her drink and food not even checking to see if the group followed. This crazy set of circumstances had to mean something but Diana wasn't quite ready to believe them yet.

Jessie and Poppy follow Diana to the booth but Vayne is conflicted. The energy she is feeling off this 'Diana' is clearly dark, but she had promised if it was the person they were looking for that she would let them go and guide them back. She scoffed at the thought, she wasn't some petty messenger girl who could be ordered to carry things from here to there. This girl Jessie and her stupid group had thrown off the nice hunting groove that Vayne had been in for the past few months. It irritated her that after hunting this person down she wouldn't even be able to act till later because of some stupid words. Regrettably, she made her way over to the booth with the rest of the group sure that she would be annoyed quickly.

Diana took a long swig of her drink as she eyes the people who were apparently searching for her. "So, let me get this straight. Leona sent you," she motions to Jessie, "to find me and bring me back to Targon? Or do what exactly?" The people of the tavern start going back to there regular evening routine except a small few who still listen in.

Jessie adjusts herself in her seat, "not exactly. She didn't really tell us much after telling us to find you. Or maybe I wasn't really listening all that well." Jessie glances down nervously, "what I do know is that sometime soon a large war will start. A spacial rift will be opened up, setting loose all the creatures from the void. Leona wanted you back so the Aspects could be at full strength, or at least that's how I understood it."

"A void rift? What's a void rift?" One of the people in the tavern who is still listening in says scooting his chair closer. Once again with this outburst the rest of the tavern draws there attention back to the strange group speaking in the corner.

Jessie's mind goes blank as she realizes that all the people are staring at her. That is until Poppy places a hand on her shoulder to give her some reassurance. "Like the events that happened in Icathia years ago." Jessie tries her best to give a serious face.

"Icathia was just a myth told to scare children." A woman at the same table as the man speaks up.

"No it was real. I helped fight against a creature from the void myself since it was after our group. It's how I got this scar." She reveals the scar on her shoulder hoping none of them were doctors since it actually came from Ashe's arrow.

"What did the thing look like?" The tavern owner was now standing close to the group as well, but still keeping an eye on his bar from the short distance of course. The other people in the tavern move closer to hear the story of the battle against the void creature.

Diana shifts in her seat uneasy, so much information at once was strange in itself, but now that they were all distracted by the girls story she decided to size up her would-be companions. Leona sent them to aid in the war, but he only one that made sense was the night hunter. She would be a good tracker in day or night and would have fought against lots of very dangerous creatures. Surely something like a creature from the Void would be no trouble for her. Next her attention turns the smallest in the group, the yordle. She still couldn't believe she was looking at an actual real life yordle. Short and stocky with fur and the biggest hammer Diana had ever seen. In all the old stories yordles were good at fighting and could disappear into the spirit realm when they choose making them impossible to track. The yordle also made sense for this fight because although she . . . is it even a she?

Diana suddenly wasn't sure. Although the yordle was small, if it could carry and wield that hammer it was incredibly strong. Last her eyes fall upon the storyteller, a simple human with no real talent as far as she could see. Sure the girl carried a bow, but so did most village hunters. She was wearing some second rate armor and had the attitude of a child. How would this girl be of any use in such a battle? Was Leona crazy? Was this girl even telling the truth in the first place? How else could the girl know so much about her though? Diana again looks at this girl named Jessie, perhaps Leona could see something in her that no one else could, or maybe this girl was simply being dragged along by fate. She hoped it was the former because if everything she said was at all true and the Void would appear soon, it would take everything they had to push it back.

". . . and then we started the ambush as the thing jumped out. Mis Ahri the Vastayan used her charm magic to force it to walk towards them and they attacked as a group. Of course I snuck along even though I wasn't supposed to and joined the battle. The void thing escaped the magic and jumped at me sticking it's sharp spike into my shoulder as the rest ambushed and defeated the creature. Then out of nowhere a large cosmic dragon appeared and teleported everyone from the fight on my world to Runeterra, which is how I got brought here." Jessie finished with a smile on her face, she knew she embellished the story a bit but isn't that what you were supposed to do with stories? Some of the crowd looked like they didn't believe her while the others looked on in awe.

"What happened after that?" Diana suddenly asked curious how they ended up at Targon at all and how that led them here to find her.

"Yeah tell us how you got here! How did you meet miss Vayne? How did you recover from that injury." Different townspeople spoke up looking for more pieces of the story as the tavern owner brought out another round for the group.

Jessie continued telling the story about there adventures in Jungles south of Shurima, her wound not getting better fast and there luck with running into the caravan headed for Targon. She told the stories of the Noxian's trying to capture her friend Ashe and meeting Leona the aspect of the Sun who had them teleport to Demacia to find Diana. By the time her story lead up to this point the sun was rising outside the tavern. Some people had fallen asleep at there tables while others were still listening intently to the girls amazing story. Diana looked at this girl with sudden understanding, she may not be strong or a good fighter but this girl had courage and the can-do attitude to get things done. Diana thought that she reminded her of her younger self a bit as she finished her drink.

"Alright miss Jessie, I'll travel with you to your group." Diana sets the glass down as they all look at her. "We probably should get some rest if we are going to travel north with any speed."

The tavern owner finally realizes what time it is and shakes his head, "I have a spare room in the back with a couple bed's you ladies are welcome to stay there as a thanks for the story. The rest of ya, go home I should have been closed hours ago." He begins ushering out the regulars as the group finds there way in the back where there are soft beds. Jessie hadn't seen a soft bed in some time so when she layed on it and got comfy in the sheets she was asleep quickly.

Vayne stares at Diana who is sitting on her bed, Poppy had joined Jessie in sleep almost as quick. " So if what the girl says is true, you made it to the top of Mount Targon?" Vayne was very skeptical of this 'aspect of Targon' afterall she had never heard of such a silly concept.

"I did make it to the summit. It wasn't exactly how I pictured but the power and information that was bestowed upon me by the moon was something that I could never really describe in words. From the girls story you're newer to the group as well, but you actually met the rest? The Vastayan, Freljordian and the sinister blade?" Diana was now quite curious as to why Vayne was even helping this girl, she didn't seem to believe anything the girl said.

"I met the Vastayan but the other two had been captured by the King of Demacia. You really believe that girl is telling the truth?" Vayne had been skeptical of the entire story, sure she met a few of the travelers she mentioned but that whole story just simply couldn't be true.

"Hmm . . . well I think I do. People who are telling the truth look you in the eye and can tell the information without much thought. This girl, though a tad eccentric, I believe told us the truth." Diana lays down on her bed and glances at the night hunter.

Vayne looked conflicted as she takes a seat on her bed removing her goggles. She runs her hands through her hair rubbing her head with a sigh. Nothing about this whole situation made sense and that fact was driving Vayne up a wall. It had been such a long time since she actually considered trusting someone and this was a crazy place to start. She would lead them back, go along with this farace till she could make her kill cleanly.


End file.
